


Private Dance Universe

by RussianWitch



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Steve, Breast Fucking, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Filthy, Fisting, Ice Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, Wetting, implied - Freeform, no idea how to tag it now, prostitution if you squint, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Please not while each chapter happens in the same universe they are out of order. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone, but they may refer to each other further in.  
> Yes there is a backstory, it might actually get written down in full eventually.  
> Short version: Steve got fished up earlier and did not stay in the military. He accidentally starts stripping and eventually ends up in a 'kept man' arrangement with Tony.
> 
> Suggestions for *kuch*accessories*kuch* for further chapters are welcome on @Ibebadnow

It's supposed to be only dancing, okay dancing and taking your clothes off but, well, no one is supposed to be touching or anything like that.  
Rails are set around the dance platforms, even in the privet rooms, to keep people from touching.  
When they aren't giving tips and even then the touching only goes as far as shoving bills into a strap on an arm or a leg.

That's why Steve has no idea how he's ended up with his ass hanging over said rail, one hand braced against the pole he's supposed to be dancing around while the other pulls his left ass cheek away so that his client will have an easier time sticking his tongue up Steve's hole.  
Because that's definitely not supposed to happen.  
Ever.

Of course, Steve also wasn't supposed to have let the same client play with his nipples the last time around either, and he certainly shouldn't have come just from that—even if he got an extremely large tip out of it.

His unprofessional behavior gnaws at him, not enough to admit to anything to anyone if the security tapes haven't picked his transgressions up, but enough to worry about his own slipping standards. He doesn't exactly have any moral high ground anymore, not since he became a stripper, but his body is pretty much his only asset and he needs to eat, pay the rent and tuition for actual schooling so that he can get a real job sooner rather than later...Steve’s thoughts go off the rails when his client’s teeth scrape a tad too roughly across the edge of his hole, the tongue assaulting him thrusting particularly deeply and twisting in an unexpected way that makes Steve whimper, and try to hump his client’s face while trying not to fall off the rail he’s balancing on.At least this time his client’s mouth is occupied because Steve hasn’t heard the likes of the filth Tony Stark can spew even in boot camp. Steve feels like his hole is wide open after all the time Tony spent licking into him tonight; gaping, twitching and in desperate need of something to fill it up.

At least this time his client’s mouth is occupied because Steve hasn’t heard the likes of the filth Tony Stark can spew even in boot camp. Steve feels like his hole is wide open after all the time Tony spent licking into him tonight: gaping, twitching and in desperate need of something to fill it up. Steve feels like another touch of Tony’s tongue and he will end up on the floor ass up begging to be fucked, but the contrary man pulls away to blow a stream of air over Steve’s twitching hole making him cry out and squeeze the pole he’s holding onto hard enough to leave indents.

“Such a lovely hole—,” Tony purrs behind him and Steve has to almost bite through his lip not to curse the man, “—knew you’d be a slut for me, giving up your pretty hole to be eaten. Bet it feels empty now, needs something to fill it up until it’s all stretched out and sloppy for me. A sensitive boy like you, bet it’s the first time someone had their tongue up your ass isn’t it?”

Steve doesn’t even realize that he’s supposed to be answering at first, too caught up in the feeling of Tony’s lips inches from his skin. He’s almost ready to beg Tony to just fuck him, only the fact that he hasn’t actually let anyone fuck him, ever, and that he isn’t really ready to sell that keep him from actually forming the words.

“Shame I can’t buy you outright soldier boy, I’d love to have a pretty toy like you for my office. You could be the conversation piece for the coffee table or something, all tied up with your ass in the air, your hole stretched by a nice big glass dildo so I can see how lovely pink it is inside whenever I want, see how nice it twitches from being stretched out all the time.”

Funny thing is, Steve, can see himself as described: leaning on his shoulders with his arms strapped behind his back, head twisted at an uncomfortable angle so he can breath around the gag that keeps him from disturbing any actual work being done in the office with his whimpers and moans, knees spread by a bar with a chain running from it to his cock and balls wrapping around them to keep him from coming and keep him from wiggling too much. The glass dildo in his ass would have taken effort to get inside of him as big as it is, would have made him whine and beg for Tony to have mercy, he can even imagine having to work up to it; being fucked with progressively larger dildo’s until he can finally take the glass one all the way, until his asshole is straining around it just like Tony wants. Steve imagines being forced to stay in that position the whole day; muscles tightening up, cock and ass throbbing with need unable to even guess when Tony will decide to take a break and play with him again, unable to even look away when strangers enter the office for a meeting or something and seeing him on display.

When Tony would take his breaks it would be even worse because then Tony would come to play with him; twist the dildo inside him, fuck him with it until he trembles, reach under him to twist and pinch Steve’s nipples until they are so tights and sore that he starts to struggle in his bonds in idle hope of getting away from the touch. Steve can even imagine being let loose at the end of the day to fall off the table onto the floor, his limbs would be unable to support him, his cock and balls still throbbing and tied, only to be forced to get up and clean all the pre-cum that has leaked onto the glass table during the day off with his tongue. The images his mind conjures up coupled with Tony’s tongue stabbing into his hole again sends Steve over the edge.

He comes with his cock untouched, again, finally losing his balance.

When his brain cells start firing again, Steve is surprised that Tony has hauled him off the stage to stretch out on the floor. His head is resting on Tony’s thigh right next to a rather large bulge straining against the material of Tory’s slacks. Instead of molesting Steve further, Tony is playing with his phone and petting Steve’s hair as he waits for him to come to his senses. He looks down when Steve starts to sit up.

“Hi, there, soldier boy. I knew I was good but it’s been a while since someone actually passed out. Am I allowed to tweet about it? Maybe use you as a reference?” His fingers slide from Steve’s hair to trace his cheekbone and finally rub against his lower lip. “Seriously, I’m not kidding can I use you as a reference?”

“Mr. Stark—I—,” he tries to form a sentence and fails.

“Yeah I know, I know; you’re not fun at all. Maybe next time huh?” The first time Steve had been hired by Tony Stark for the evening he hadn’t expected to see the obnoxious businessman again after he refused to give into Tony’s advances. Now it seems it’s only a matter of time before he succumbs completely and yet he’s still amazed that Tony has yet to give up.

“Yeah, maybe—,” Steve wonders if next time he’ll get to see Tony’s cock, he’s pretty sure he’ll enjoy sucking it if push comes to shove.After sitting up he watches Tony put his clothing in order and get his discarded jacket from the other side of the room already engrossed completely in his phone. Tony doesn’t look back as he goes out the door, not that Steve expects it really because he’s just the entertainment after all. Only when he starts sorting himself out there are several hundred dollar bills tucked

After sitting up he watches Tony put his clothing in order and get his discarded jacket from the other side of the room already engrossed completely in his phone. Tony doesn’t look back as he goes out the door, not that Steve expects it really because he’s just the entertainment after all. Only when he starts sorting himself out there are several hundred dollar bills tucked into the strap around his thigh wrapped around a plastic card flashing “Call me” and a cell phone number on one side and the logo of Tony’s eyesore of a tower on the other.  
When Steve rubs the numbers with this thumb, the text changes to “Call me, pleeeease”

He tucks the card between the bills again so that the backstage manager will not see it as he goes to his locker to dress. It’s unprofessional to the extreme and Steve will have to fess up and probably get fired eventually...

But for now, he wants to enjoy it just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And turns out I've fixated...chapters will be posted until I'm bored with the pairing.

Steve doesn't get it.

Everyone used to do it, it was NORMAL when he was growing up: if you were acting up you got a slap around the ear if you didn't quit chances were you'd be getting the belt eventually. You didn't think about it more that needed to avoid making the same mistake again, you certainly didn't get off on it as far as he knows.

How things have changed in 70 years, suddenly disciplining your own kids is wrong, but adults get off on, at least—Tony—Steve's brain is still trying to avoid the issue while he's bare ass up in Tony's lap waiting to be...hit.

Or, well, spanked, by hand because Tony insisted on that in exchange for not telling the manager—something or other, because Steve feels better about the whole thing when it isn't quite him agreeing to be spanked like a child of his own free will because his inquisitive nature is acting up.

He's being blackmailed and coerced into the whole humiliating thing! His cock happily twitching where it's trapped by Tony's thighs, getting rubbed raw. That they haven't even done anything is beside the point.

The tiny part of Steve's mind that isn't busy squirming with humiliation and anticipation wonders what caused the people of the future to have become such perverts? And then Tony's hand, which has just been resting on his ass, comes down with a resounding smack and Steve has to focus on his ability to keep breathing instead of overanalyzing where society has gone wrong.

It isn't even that Tony can hurt him; Steve can take far more than a normal human can dish out, but as Tony's hand comes down on his ass, again and again, the sting turns into a warm glow. Steve can't help squirming not sure if he's trying to get away or to offer his ass for further molestation.

Tony purrs above him, murmurs something about Steve being a "good boy" and how pretty he looks with his ass turning crimson. There is something about a gold plug in there as well but Steve can hardly listen focused as he is on the sensations sparking through his body. Every strike resonating, sending shock waves of sensation in all direction, drawing whimpers from Steve where he would never have expected to utter a sound. He doesn’t even realize that he's spreading his legs for Tony until Tony's fingers tease over his hole before landing a slap on the twitching muscle.

"Now, now handsome, don't you dare deprive me of all the lovely sounds you're making!"

Steve's arm is pried away from his mouth where he’s been biting into it.  
He sobs as Tony increases his efforts to wreck Steve completely.  
Pretty soon he can't do anything but thrust mindlessly between Tony's thighs only able to think about getting to his release as soon as possible.  
Steve feels his balls draw up, mind going blank as fireworks start to go off behind his eyes...when Tony pushes Steve off his lap.  
The shock of losing all the lovely friction and landing on his sore ass on the nice marble floor cools Steve down enough for him to manage to string a few words together.

"What? Tony—I want—," caught up as he is in his own body, Steve has trouble focusing on Tony who is still sprawled on the couch.

"I know what you want Steve, unfortunately, you were naughty and didn't ask permission—," the businessman singsongs.

"Ask—?" The way Tony is grinning down on Steve is positively demonic. Despite knowing that Tony wouldn't do anything to actually damage Steve in any way, he can't help the shiver that runs down his spine and the humiliated blush that slowly starts to crawl from his cheeks down to his chest.

"I'm sorry Tony, I—," he whispers.

"You were acting like the horny little slut you are, weren't you?" Tony leans down to pet Steve's hair and Steve leans into the touch unsure what Tony wants from him.

"Yes?" Tony's thumb rubs against Steve's lower lip until Steve opens up for the digit to slip into his mouth. "Yes—?"

Freeing Steve's mouth Tony's nails scratch lightly down Steve's throat as Steve arches into the touch. The pleasant sensation only lasts until Tony's fingers find Steve's nipple twisting cruelly. He cries out, unable to break eye contact with his tormentor, he can practically read what Tony wants from him in the man’s eyes. Steve wonders how long it will take for him to stop blushing after Tony is done with him this time.

"Yes, I'm a hor—horny little—sssslut." His reward is a biting kiss and Tony abruptly reaching for his jacket while waving a hand towards the nearby coffee table.

"Be a darling and hop on. Hands and knees baby, so you're showing off your slutty little ass." Steve bites his lip refusing to ask why Tony wants him in that position since he's going to find out soon anyway. He can hear Tony moving around, dropping his jacket back onto one of the couches, Tony's hands back on his skin are a shock; Steve is positioned with light pushes and prods; his legs spread as far as they can go without him falling off, pushing Steve's shoulders down towards the table.

Steve finds that he's getting used to these kinds of positions, in fact, his arousal jumps up a notch as soon as Tony is done positioning him.

"Hold it right here baby, you look pretty like this. So open for me, tell me Steve how badly do you want to come?" Tony keeps petting him while talking; teasing light touches all across Steve's back and ass like Steve is his own personal touchstone while Tony is getting his thoughts together.

"Tony, please—," a sharp slap lands on his ass.

"No, no, all I want to hear from you," Tony demands, "is ‘Yes, Tony’ and ‘Harder, Tony’, I especially like the former."

"Yes, Tony." 

Tony's fingers dig into Steve's hair pulling his head up roughly to take his mouth in a kiss before Steve is pushed back into position.

"Good boy, you can be such a good boy for me, Steve. I'm going to make sure you stay a good boy for me...you do want to be a good boy for me don't you?" Steve can hear Tony getting something out of his pocket.

“Yes, Tony.”

“Hmmm, good—and for good boys to remain good they need to be reminded what happens when they do naughty things like trying to come without asking permission first.”

This time it isn’t Tony’s hand that comes down on Steve’s ass. He’s startled enough to almost let out a scream that wells up in his throat.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Steve? Let me spank your ass until you come?” Steve’s hips jerk, before the words actually register fully in his mind. He wants to know what Tony is going to spank him with but suspects that turning around will be classified as ‘naughty’ behavior.

“Yes, Tony.” His nerves are so tight with anticipation that he buckles when Tony’s hand closes lightly around his cock. The thing that Tony has dug up somewhere smacks Steve’s ass again forcing him to buckle again, right into Tony’s grip. By the happy chuckle it’s exactly what he’s supposed to be doing; surrendering himself to Tony for punishment and reward at the same time.

In no time his ass is burning and so is his cock as it swells in Tony’s expert grip.

All Steve knows is sensation and Tony, the rough hand on his leaking flesh, Tony’s arm strength tenderizing his ass and Tony’s voice in his ear praising him as Steve sobs.

“Yes, Tony. Harder, Tony. Yes, Tony!” His arms start to shake from the exertion, his back cramping and all he can think about is finally being allowed to come.

“Good boy Steve now tells me what you want—,” Tony’s lips brush against his back lapping up the sweat drops pooling there. His voice vibrates through Steve’s body and suddenly he knows that begging to come will not get him anything.

“Please, Tony! Please, spank me harder.” Steve feels actual tears escape his eyes, drop after drop until he’s sobbing while arching his ass into the slaps. Tony surrounds him, rules him in that moment like nothing has in his life.

“Come for me, Steve—,” Tony orders.

Steve screams when Tony’s hand tightens around his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve realizes that no one has ever been under any delusions as to what he does with Tony when the other man rents him for the night, when the Package arrives for him.   
It deserves the capitals because it nets him a “discussion” with the manager who explains that no matter what is in the Package, Steve will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to keep Tony happy and coming back. Because Tony is someone, at least enough of a ‘someone’, that the manager wants him coming back under all circumstances and if Steve doesn’t like it...he can quit.   
It’s fortunate, Steve realizes that he actually sort of doesn’t mind doing whatever Tony wants because a new college year has just started and losing his job, would be difficult. 

He reminds himself of that after he opens the Package in the dressing room mercifully alone since its Monday morning and people don’t come in for practice unless they absolutely have to. That means that there is no one there to see Steve fumble with the metal thing that the Package contains. It looks like it was a tube once, it has a hinged ring attacked and an open number lock with a post-it note on it with “for last!!!!!!” written in black marker.   
He tries to figure out what he’s looking at by himself for about ten minutes, then a few of the other dancers come in and all the embarrassment he had thought to have avoided is heaped upon him.   
The manager even comes out of his office to see what all the squealing is about, looks at what Steve is holding in his hands and drags him off to the accountant’s office; that’s how Steve learns about cock-cages.

It’s a good thing that his classes only start at one and he’s come in early because Steve spends several hours on the internet learning all about getting his cock locked up, because it seems that is exactly what Tony wants from him. Only it’s Monday and Steve is pretty sure that Tony now has a standing appointment for Steve’s time on Saturday evenings... He’s pretty sure that he’s blushing crimson by now and his pants are uncomfortably tight despite the disquieting things he’s learning. Not that it would be much of a hardship, he’d never been one to play with himself since it was supposed to be bad for your health and he’d always been sickly enough already so he never got into the habit as some boys did. With Tony around he doesn’t even feel the urge any longer, except when he thinks about Saturdays; he’s disciplined enough to ignore unwanted excitement but having the metal contraption on...might actually be beneficial.

In the end he finds that the only objection he has to...getting locked up, is that it will make his regular dancing shifts problematic since he’s expected to strip off completely; something the contraption will make impossible. When he goes to the manager’s office to explain exactly that, he gets laughed at and ordered to do what Tony wants, again.   
That’s how he finds himself in the bathroom of the room he usually ends up in with Tony, sitting on the toilet and staring at the box he’s set on the counter and trying to will his arousal down; he isn’t supposed to be hard after all. Unfortunately it isn’t working; he keeps thinking about Tony picking the contraption out, about what it’s going to feel like wearing it; if it will feel cold all the time or warm up. He tries thinking about his homework, about the army and the ice but nothing seems resistant enough to banish the image of Tony’s hungry gazes as Steve shows that he’s been good from his mind.

In the end he has to resort to a bowl of ice water and even that barely works.   
His fingers tremble as he fishes the tube out of the box and lines it up with his cock. He fumbles with the hinged ring, finally manages to open it up properly and has to take a deep breath, pause and just hold it for a minute or two, before he can bring himself to slide the tube over the head of his cock. The metal is cold against his skin, he has to bite his lip not to cry out at the sensation, slick and just loose enough to give the illusion that he might be able to get hard while wearing it. It seems to take ages for Steve to slide his cock all the way in until the hinged ring is snug against the base of his cock. His balls have drawn up shying away from the cool metal and he has to pull them away from his body to close the hinge with a snap that echoes around the tiled room.   
He leans on the bathroom counter, panting like he’s been running a marathon absorbed by the sensation of his cock twitching in the metal cage. The lock is still in the box, momentarily out of sight allowing Steve to pretend that he’s done what he’s supposed to do and he can get dressed now, go to class and if it gets too much just take the Contraption off, that Tony won’t mind if he doesn’t wear it the whole time.   
Unfortunately he knows that pretending will only make him feel guilty.   
Pretending would be cheating and Steve really doesn’t like to cheat.

So he pulls himself together reminding himself that he’s faced far greater challenges than this; takes another deep breath, grabs the lock, closes his eyes and pushing his balls aside threads it through the eyeholes he finds by touch snapping it shut before he can change his mind, and collapses against the counter.

He has just locked himself away, trapped himself because Tony wants him locked away even thou he won’t see for a week and probably wouldn’t even have noticed it if Steve put this thing on just before the meeting. Now he will have to work while wearing it, have everyone see what he’s done all because he’s been told to.  
He is far more aware of his cock than he usually is; it’s weighted down by the metal locked around it and getting shifted in new ways.  
He’s almost late for class because he can’t walk as fast as usual without his trapped cock showing through his slacks. But work is a surprise; it seems the dames actually like seeing a guy locked up; he gets a lot more tips because all of them want to see his metal encased cock from up close and some even offer to pay more to touch but he just smiles and shakes his head, for some reason they like him even more because of it.  
All in all by the time he’s home and in bed Steve thinks that the week won’t be that bad: it’s only six days after all.

By Saturday morning Steve is going out of his mind.  
He’s been holding it together during classes and work but as soon as he comes home all he wants to do, or so it seems, is get at his cock. He can’t stop thinking about Tony and what Tony is going to do to him during their appointment and what’s more what Steve wants to do to Tony if he’s ever allowed too.  
Because even after two months of getting played with in any which way possible, Tony has yet to take off more than his jacket. Steve hasn’t even seen Tony’s cock yet, while Tony hasn’t left an inch of Steve’s body untouched, and Steve is kind of starting to which for that to change.   
His dreams change as well; suddenly he dreams about all the things Tony has already done to him, and all the things he’s read are possible while he is wearing the Contraption.  
Steve wakes up several times a night now, bathed in sweat and thrusting against the sheets until his cock swells enough that the tube becomes too narrow and painful so he has to force himself to lie still until he calms down again.  
Push-ups work cold showers as well when he’s short on time.  
Through it all he keeps telling himself that he’s faced worse than this and that a little discomfort shouldn’t put him off his stride so much. And it wouldn’t if he wasn’t perpetually aware that all of this is what Tony wants.

By the end Steve feels like he’s going crazy; where he’s always had only a minor interest in his cock if not with a partner...now that he can’t access it he can’t seem to stop thinking about it. He starts getting hard at every breeze; he’s sure there will be imprints from the edges of the holes in the tube on his cock when it comes off.   
He can’t even focus on doing his assignments, as he usually does in the morning instead he goes to the club to nervously stalk around back stage until it’s finally time for his appointment.

For once he’s the first one there, taking advantage he slams Tony into the wall next to the door as soon as the business man comes in and sticks his tongue in Tony’s mouth. The shorter man doesn’t protest, only moans into Steve’s mouth and grabs at Steve’s ass.  
For a minute Steve actually thinks that he might get the upper hand for the night, but Tony’s hand glides from his ass to his front, digs under the light robe Steve is wearing and grabs at his metal covered cock, rough fingertips barely brushing oversensitive flesh peeking through the openings of the cage.

“You’re wearing it! Tell me you’ve been wearing it since you’ve got it? Get this damn robe off! I want to see!”

Tony murmurs between kissing and nipping at Steve’s jaw while fondling him under his robe and sliding his hand down to cup Steve’s heavy balls. 

“You did wear it all week!”

Steve realizes that somewhere in there he was supposed to answer, but the good thing about Tony is; he can keep a whole conversation going all by himself when necessary all Steve has to do is whimper occasionally. 

“And I have some more presents for you, sweetheart. Are you going to be a good boy and let me put them on you?”

Steve is pushed away with a significant look at his robe as Tony starts rummaging around his pockets until he unearths some items that land on a nearby table with a clank.  
Having disposed of his robe Steve stares at them without comprehension; the things look more like parts of some machine than has been taken apart than anything Steve would consider a present. Tony of course ignores Steve’s nerves entirely watching Steve’s cock like a cat watches a bird it’s going to pounce on as soon as the moment is right.   
Steve ends up kneeling on the coffee table; legs spread wide and arms behind his back as Tony kneads his balls softly, tugging on the delicate sack and forcing the globes down and away from Steve’s body.

“So pretty, going to look even prettier with a bit more decoration, tell me you want to be pretty for me Steve.”

Steve closes his eyes because he can’t stand looking at the mischievous glint in Tony’s eyes that means that Steve will be losing his mind before too long. 

“I want to be pretty for you Tony...please...”

There is an unexpected sharp tug on Steve’s balls that takes Steve’s breath away and something cold is snapped around his ball sack. Curiosity makes him look down and there is something resembling a clamp slowly being tightened on very delicate flesh until Steve is biting his lip in discomfort and Tony stops to pet and kiss him until Steve gets used to the sensation. 

“Tell me how it feels Steve, does it hurt? Have your balls been aching all this time? Saving all your cum for me the whole week...”

“Hurt...it’s tight and heavy.”

Tony ducks down and a hot, wet tongue is bathing Steve’s balls wetting them down until they are dripping and then the sadist pulls away blowing a cool stream of air over them and Steve is actually cursing because his balls try to crawl away but the clamp Tony has put on him prevents it sending sensations through Steve he’s never experienced before.   
“Good boy, just one more present for you and then you can dance for me like you always do.”

Dancing for Tony, while he’s naked and his cock is trying to break out of the metal tube and there is a weight pinching his balls; Steve can’t imagine having to dance this way. 

“Just one more thing, now be a dear; turn around and stick that lovely ass of yours in the air.”

Steve wonders what Tony plans to do now, looking over his shoulder he can see Tony picking something up that looks more like a door handle than anything sex related and start lubing it up. Steve’s ass clenches at the prospect of cold metal slipping in to his hole...  
Tony’s warm fingers tease between Steve’s ass cheeks pushing lube into him but not opening him up as Tony has done before, he almost relaxes thinking that maybe the last bit of metal is there to disconcert him and nothing more than yet another tease but just as Steve looks away the cold metal touches his hot flesh, lays against the twitching muscle for a moment and is finally pushed in.

Steve whimpers at the spot of cold inside him, his muscles trying to push it out as he wiggles his ass. A slap freezes him mid moan and thrust leaving Steve in an awkward position.  
Tony fiddles with whatever it is he’s pushed up Steve’s ass sending strange vibrations through Steve’s body until there is another click, Steve is really getting fed up with things going click, and Steve realizes that somehow the thing in his ass has been connected to the cock-cage and the clamp on his balls. Steve sifts his weight experimentally and the metal ball rubs against the inside of his ass, teases the muscle into contracting around it. His balls are pulled back slightly to hang between his legs and get in the way if he tries to close them and when Steve looks down he can see how his aching cock looks bulging from its restrain. 

“Tony...”

Very carefully he sits up on his knees trying not to jounce his genitals too much and looks back at Tony who is now sprawled in the closest easy chair; eyes glazed, mouth open, and for the first time Steve actually sees Tony rubbing himself through his pants.

“Steve...so pretty, all tussled up tight for me. Couldn’t stop thinking about how your bound cock would look like all week. Wanted to see you like this so bad, make you dance for me. Because you are going to dance for me Steve otherwise I won’t take it off. And you don’t want that do you Steve? You don’t want to spend another week locked up, not being able to touch yourself, having to go to the bathroom like a girl so no one will notice. I wonder what they would do if they did? Bet I know! Anyone in their right mind would want to play with such a pretty toy! “

By now Steve has a Pavlovian response to Tony’s voice getting so low, despite painfully straining against its cage his cock leaks. Steve is pretty sure Tony can make him come by talking alone; he’s actually amazed it hasn’t happened yet but that’s probably because usually Tony can’t keep his hands off of Steve.

“Would you have liked it I wonder? Getting caught with your pretty, locked up cock? Doesn’t matter really, I don’t think we’ll find out because I’m definitely not going to share.”

The small part of Steve that isn’t busy trying not to hump the table is both thankful and pleased with the possessive note in Tony’s voice. He doesn’t want anyone but Tony to touch him, to see him in such a state. When he feels Tony’s hands on him again he pushes into the touch, arches up into it when Tony allows it. 

“Come on hot stuff, time to get up and work that thing...”

Steve is prodded to at least try to get up unable to keep from moaning as the Contraption moves around him inside and out. He wants to curl into himself, have the sensations stop or have Tony touch him some more and unlock the damn cage!  
Instead all he gets is more prodding and Tony’s gentle murmurs of encouragement. He congratulates himself with managing to get on stage, but once there all he can really do is hang onto the pole for his dear life. 

“Come on baby, move that lovely body of yours.”

“I don’t think I can.”

Except he starts moving while talking; clawing at the pole until he’s standing more or less straight, finds his balance and starts to thrust his hips minutely, adjusting to the metal ball fucking into his ass as he movies and trying not to whimper.  
From the corner of his eye he can see Tony going back to his chair, Steve can feel Tony’s attention like the heat of the sun scourging his skin. It’s the attention that motivates him to carefully try another dance move, arching against the pole as he runs his hand down his chest towards his caged cock. Steve can’t even think about touching the now painfully hard flesh; he can only bring himself to trace the hinged ring that’s keeping the Contraption in place before twisting again no longer able to stand the metal ball fucking into him that deeply.   
Tony’s moans startle him, making him twist sharply which simultaneously pushes the ball deep into him and pinches his balls but it’s almost worth it to see Tony clawing at the chair to keep himself in place. Steve turns away rubbing his chest against the pole while sticking out his ass so that Tony gets a good look at the metal sliding in and out of his hole, his cock bouncing with his movements the cock-cage tapping out a rhythm against the pole. 

Between the noises both he and Tony are making he almost doesn’t hear the zipper being opened. He turns around and falls to his knees from the sight before him.  
Tony has slid down to lie in the chair; legs spread wide and the collar of his shirt undone. But what really draws Steve’s attention is; Tony’s open zipper and the fat cock sticking out of Tony’s pants.  
Tony is watching him from under his eyelashes and mumbling continuously to himself, he doesn’t even seem to notice Steve watching him back until Steve tries to slip off the stage.

“Yeah babe, come here, want you close Steve, come to me babe!”

And Steve does, doesn’t even remember to get up but crawls across the floor wiggling his ass and arching up enough that Tony can get glimpses of Steve’s caged cock swinging as he moves.   
Steve collapses into Tony’s lap open mouth inches from the hard, dripping cock he’s wanted to see for a while and Tony’s hand finds its way into his hair grabbing on tight. 

“So pretty, love to look at you Steve, see how hot you make me.”

Despite desperately wanting release Steve wants to see Tony come even more; he tries to lean in, get a taste but is pulled away.

“No gorgeous not this time, all you get to do is watch until I come all over your pretty face. Do you want that? Do you want be covered with my come? I think you’ll look pretty like that; with your shiny jewelry and my come painting your face...”

“Yesss...”

Steve digs his hand into Tony’s thigh; forces Tony’s legs apart so he can wiggle in closer and Tony can feel Steve’s trapped cock against his leg.   
“Let me watch you come Tony!”

Steve watches as Tony’s hand closes around his cock, starts to squeeze it with rhythmically as he traces Steve’s lips with his free hand. 

“Sit back for me babe; let me see your lovely cock. Play with yourself for me.”

Pulling away from Tony seems like the hardest thing he’s had to do in his life. Sitting back and keeping still isn’t really an option; the metal ball inside him keeps shifting and he keeps wiggling. His cock is leaking so hard that the pre-come is leaking out of the cage pooling on the floor between his thighs, Steve’s hands start to wander across the metal of the cage as he watches Tony jerk his cock faster and faster.   
It’s on the tip of his tongue to beg Tony to let him taste, let him help make Tony come, when Tony freezes his free hand reaching for Steve but doesn’t quite make it and strands of hot fluid paint Steve’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the inquisitive among us, yes that thing actually exists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to go there and get it out of my system.

Usually by this point Steve can't string two words together and is barely aware of anything but sensation; of his body being driven to heights he would have sworn it couldn't reach just hours before. 

This time a part of him stays more or less coherent, it's small and hardly noticeable but on some level he wants to remember this clearly instead of through a haze of sensation in fragmented time lapses, because this is almost certainly a onetime thing and camera footage is still different from actual real memory.  
Not that he isn't dead certain that Tony is filming the whole thing...

He's bracing his arms against the headboard, arching into the thrusts of the cock slowly fucking him open. When he can force himself to look away from the man fucking him, Steve doesn't have to look far to find Tony who is perched on the edge of the bed his hands clawed in the sheets and transfixed by the proceedings.  
Seems like it's Steve's lot in life to always experience new things in droves.  
And this time he can't blame all of them on Tony being a pervert because in a way, when getting to the bottom of it; the only thing Tony did this time is be an enabler; the rest was pretty much Steve's idea from the start.

That's the reason Steve is getting screwed by Bruce; because Bruce can do a certain 'party trick' Steve is going to really, really like...at least he hopes because there is no turning back now.  
Bruce's fingers dig into Steve's thighs; keep him spread open in more ways than one.

Unlike Tony, Bruce is almost completely silent; something that takes getting used to after practically being preconditioned to listen to Tony's verbal waterfall all the time.  
Bruce is also less careful; his grip rougher, more deliberate in leaving marks on Steve's body, in pushing Steve to bend to whatever Bruce wants from him.   
Steve feels Bruce's thrusts speeding up and locks eyes with the man and braces his feet on the bed to rock up into the motion.  
They aren't at the point of no-return, not quite yet but to Steve it feels like this is the instant he has to commit.

He can hear Tony quietly moaning next to them, probably fucking his own fist by the way the bed moves, watching as Bruce comes. It's a sight worth seeing; Bruce's body tenses, muscles standing out in stark relief under sweaty skin, closed eyes and drawn together brows, teeth sinking into the bottom lip almost to the point of breaking skin...Steve studies all of it as he feels Bruce swell and release inside him, filling him up. 

Steve hasn't even made an effort to come yet, that's for later...all he wants to do now is feel; experience the moment. Bruce slumps over him for a few minutes but doesn't pull out. Bruce's hands slide off Steve's thighs to brace on the bed so that his full weight doesn't land on Steve. 

Steve can feel Bruce tremble, he looks at Tony for an explanation and is surprised to see that Tony has stopped jerking off and is instead focusing intently on Bruce.   
A moment passes and Bruce opens his eyes, his hands finding their way back to Steve's skin as he finds his balance and stands up.   
Steve can feel the cock inside him stiffening again; he tightens his internal muscles in welcome squeezing the hot flesh just like Tony has taught him, but gets a slap on his inner thigh instead of praise.   
Bruce is still frowning but now it's fully directed at Steve.

"Aren't we supposed to be opening you up? Don't tighten up again." 

The words make Steve twitch and arch because now all he can think about is squeezing the cock inside him again and again, and about the things Bruce might do if he does; the tone implies consequences Steve isn’t sure he’s ready to face.  
Objectively he knows that nothing and no one will harm him but there is an edge to Bruce that makes him just that one bit more unpredictable than Tony.   
'It's always the quiet ones.' comes to mind and Bruce, Bruce is pretty quiet.  
Tony, no longer studying his friend leans in to distract Steve with kisses and bites until he's pliant again. 

When Steve is more or less still, Bruce starts to move again twisting his hips in a slow, circular motion. His hands on Steve's knees; pushing them further apart than comfortable until Steve is ready to protest despite the rest of it feeling lovely.  
He doesn't get the chance.

"Last chance to stop, Steve." 

Bruce doesn't change his pace; there is no tension in his grip, he simply waits for Steve to say 'go' or 'no go' and for a moment Steve does want to call the whole thing off.   
They could stop completely, or maybe Tony can fuck him as well or they could take turns until all three of them are a completely exhausted mess.  
But then Steve will never know how it might feel...

He looks at Tony, who's trying to look more or less composed and not like he's ready to cheer them on or possibly drool all over them, looks back at Bruce who is no help what so ever.   
Steve's body is throbbing with anticipation already, adrenaline pumping through his veins, for once in his life he isn't sure if he is terrified, excited or just losing his mind. 

"No, do it." 

Tony moans and Steve closes his eyes feeling a crimson blush spread over his skin.   
Only Bruce slaps his thigh again forcing Steve's eyes open.

"Don't close your eyes...if you want this you will not look away." 

There is really little chance of that, because once Bruce starts to change Steve is far to fascinated to even blink.  
The change starts small with green light seeping into Bruce's eyes dyeing his irises emerald, the same hue slowly flowing out onto the skin muting the flesh-tones into colors that doesn’t belong on human skin. Bruce's fingers twitch on Steve’s thighs but do not pull away, they grow thicker and broader wrapping more and more securely around Steve’s thighs.   
Steve can feel it too; the cock that's fucking him is swelling inside him, growing in thickness and length filling him up without Bruce even having to move an inch.  
He doesn't even hear when Tony starts cursing in an awed tone; all Steve can do lie there and feel the stretch, let his body adjust because for ones his body actually protests the effort it needs to make.   
Bruce stares down on him with his glowing green eyes, breathing labored with the effort he has to make to give Steve the time he needs.  
Steve wiggles and whimpers when the pressure on his prostate doesn't let up no matter how he moves. Bruce growls above him low enough for the vibrations to go right through Steve's body. He moans and gasps, squeezes the headboard hard enough that he's sure he is leaving dents. His internal muscles tighten around the thickness inside him and suddenly Bruce is smirking.

"I expected you to pay more attention to commands Steve."

That's the only warning he gets before Bruce starts to pull out; he's slow enough for Steve to feel every inch of the length dragging out of him. Bruce doesn't pull out completely, only far enough for the bulbous head of his cock to be pressing on Steve's sphincter tempting him into tightening up again.  
Steve whimpers tossing his head; his upper body twitches restlessly as Bruce falls still again clearly waiting for something or possibly just because he likes watching Steve squirm.  
Tony leans over Steve petting his hair and cooing at him, Steve can't look away from Bruce because that might make things more interesting than Steve will be able to handle.

Tony's hands on Steve's skin actually ground him enough to stop moving; relax his muscles and settle down to accept whatever it is that Bruce wants to do to him.  
Steve realizes that Bruce has been waiting for this because he finally moves; as soon as Steve's relaxed Bruce thrusts in slow, steady and merciless setting a pace that's just the right side of painless. Bruce changes his grip, pulls Steve closer, pulling Steve's ass off the bed and hooking Steve's legs around his hips so that only Steve's shoulders are still resting on the bed.

It makes Steve realize that Bruce is at least as strong as him, can actually force him, hold Steve down properly and use him until Bruce's satisfied.   
They can play at it with Tony as much as they want, and occasionally Steve will even forget how strong he really is but this is different; he can read in Bruce's eyes that both of them are very much aware who the stronger one is of the two of them.  
Bruce grins down at him while speeding up his thrusts and Steve knows for sure that they are on the same page. One of the large green/grey hands slides off Steve’s ass and up his side to his chest to scratch from his collar bone to his stomach making Steve hiss and arch, thick fingers comb through his pubic hair and gather wetness from Steve's throbbing cock.  
Steve can't see what is going on after the fingers disappear between his legs but he can feel it soon enough; he can feel the wet finger exploring where Bruce's flesh disappears into Steve's, the nail catching on the rim of Steve's distended hole tracing it as far as his hand can reach than slowly starting to push in.

Steve screams, feels his body fighting the intrusion, the invasion, still fighting despite anything he wants, refusing to yield to the intrusion. Fortunately, or not, Bruce has the patients of a saint and the determination of a martyr; he just keeps pushing slow and steady until he gets what he wants never taking his eyes off Steve's face to catch every grimace and dazed look.   
Another finger joins the first and Steve is grabbing at the sheets again hazy if he wants the sensation to end or to intensify.  
Caught up in sensation he's almost forgotten that Tony is there as well until his hand wraps around Steve's wrist stilling him again. Bruce pulls his fingers out and starts thrusting again and stroking Steve's dick. 

"Tony."

Bruce sounds hoarse; there is finally a sign that he's getting affected more than physically.  
He's leaving more bruises on Steve's thighs and sides, speeding up as he comes closer to coming again.   
Tony following Bruce's unspoken command shuffles closer, starts petting Steve's hair again, traces shapes in the sweat glistening on Steve's chest circling his nipples then digging his nails in. The only thing that keeps Steve from coming is Bruce's merciless grip on the base of his cock. Steve's whole body spasms with the pleasure and pain of it, the feeling of it is enough to make Bruce come again.  
The feeling is different from the first time.   
Steve can feel Bruce's cock expand inside of him, scalding come filling Steve's insides spurt after spurt until it starts to become too much and Steve tries to get away. But Bruce has a tight grip on Steve's thighs and is holding on tight.  
He feels like he is filled up to the brink, a sensation he had thought he wouldn't be able to experience, but there it is and Steve isn't sure that he can take it.   
Bruce's eyes are glowing even brighter, his fingers are actually painful on Steve's body, but it doesn't really matter not with the fullness taking up all of Steve's attention.   
Tony leans in to pet Steve's abdomen, draws attention to the swell that wasn't there before.  
Bruce is still mostly hard inside Steve plugging him up, not letting any of the come leak out, keeping Steve filled.

"Steve, you OK?"

He can hear how shaken Tony is, but isn't even sure he can form words any longer. He keens and tries to nod but only manages to flops his head around a bit. Fortunately Tony seems to understand, his hands are still on Steve's abdomen as if he can't bring himself to stop touching. When they are joined by Bruce's paw the difference in size becomes glaringly obvious; Tony's hands aren't small but they are dwarfed by the current state of Bruce's...and they aren't done yet.

"We could stop..."

Stopping might be the smartest thing they could do, because now Steve really isn't sure if he will be able to handle going further, but he's never been a quitter. Besides his body is adjusting, slowly the discomfort is fading, only the feeling of fullness remaining; the reason they have started this.

"No...I want..."

"Tell us what you want Steve, tell us how we can make you feel good."

He wants to see Tony's face, but Bruce hasn't given him permission to look away.  
Bruce's studying Steve, cataloging all the ways in which Steve's body has been changed by his actions. He looks terribly pleased underneath the calm he projects. Steve would really like to ask how Bruce does it sometime, when they aren't busy with other things.

"I want...more, please."

His cock demands more too, angry purple and painful to the touch. Steve isn't even sure coming is possible any longer, can't imagine it not hurting like the blazes and can't imagine needing anything more. 

"Good, remember don't tighten up."

The warning isn't really necessary, Steve isn't even sure it's possible at the moment.  
His hole feels like it will not tighten up again, overstretched and sore; exactly what he wanted to experience when they started.

"Yeah..."

Bruce nods to himself, relaxes his hands again only resting them on Steve's knees, taking a deep breath and starting to change further. The grey/green tinge brightens, the grey bleeding away and only leaving the emerald green behind.  
Steve screams when Bruce's body stretches him further; he actually wonders if he's finally found something his body can't handle.   
He can't move, can't pull away or even wiggle; in his final form Bruce is more than twice the size of a regular human and stronger than anything they know of.  
Steve is pinned like a butter fly to a cork board, his body actually yielding to an external assault for the first time since he can remember.   
Bruce growls; the sounds actually rattling the bed, he leans into Steve bending him almost double, Bruce's waist is now to broad for Steve to be able to comfortably hook his legs around it. It doesn't matter thou because even the discomfort becomes part of the sensations drowning out reality for Steve leaving him a creature of nerves his body subjected to Bruce's will.   
Steve is still looking straight at Bruce; Bruce hasn't become an animal, not quite, there is humanity in the toxic colored eyes but not the kind of humanity that will have mercy or empathy. Bruce wants his pleasure and he will have it, no matter what Steve has to say on the subject, no matter that he's already come two times. 

"God...you…"

Tony sounds breathless and disbelieving.   
Steve would love to tell Tony how it feels, how he feels at this moment but he can't form words, can't do anything but form sounds.  
Bruce picks this moment to start fucking him.  
And for the first time in more than 70 years Steve truly feels possessed, feels that he has to submit to being taken, used and manipulated as someone else sees fit. When he strains against Bruce's grasp he's already too tired for it to do much good, doesn't have proper leverage, and can’t focus enough to struggle properly.  
Bruce feels like he's splitting Steve all the way to his throat every time he pushes in.  
Steve imagines that Bruce's grasp will leave bone deed bruises that might actually stay on his body for longer than an hour or so.   
He doesn't even realize that he's crying until Tony leans in to wipe the tears from Steve's cheeks and drop a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"You look beautiful babe." 

A growl from Bruce forces Tony away, only his hand staying tangled in Steve's hair.  
It seems that in this form Bruce shares badly, he drops Steve's leg and rakes his nails down Steve's chest in punishment. The new type of pain sends Steve over the edge his cock untouched, overloading him; making him convulse around Bruce, shake and scream himself raw all under the curious gaze of toxic green eyes. Bruce keeps him pinned all through his orgasm, watching as Steve makes a mess of himself and the bed. He leans down wiping up Steve's come to rub it into Steve's sweaty skin, draw designs with the sticky fluid on Steve's chest until Steve is calmed down enough to lie boneless and pliant under him still speared on the monstrous cock.   
He can't help whimpering when Bruce starts to move again; short thrusts torturing his over-sensitive flesh until Steve is ready to beg for mercy if only he had enough energy to form words. To his horror he feels the cock inside him managing to thrust even deeper than before, swelling up and getting hotter, through the haze of exhaustion he can see Bruce getting closer to coming again.   
Steve is ready to pray for it to be the last time.  
He only manages to make some weak sounds of protest that prompt Tony to pet his hair again but otherwise go ignored. Bruce is too deep in his search for release to stop now, no matter the circumstances. 

Bruce's come is thicker in his current form filling Steve up slow and steady, his cock keeping it trapped inside of Steve, making his abdomen actually swell up with every new load deposited inside him. Tony helps Steve to raise his head, forces Steve to finally look away from Bruce's eyes and to his own abdomen and the way it's actually curving outwards. 

Bruce starts to thrust again, still coming, still filling Steve further at the same time pulling away until his cock is almost soft and only the bulbous head is keeping all the come from flooding out.   
Steve can’t feel anything but the fullness any longer; his muscles, that muscle in particular stretched out beyond endurance unsure what is going to happen now and how big a mess they are going to make.  
He can see Bruce getting paler and smaller, turning back to his human self, barely registers Tony pulling away until he pops up next to Bruce between Steve's legs. 

Steve would dearly love to protest at the sight of the enormous plug in Tony's hand but he still can't manage to find energy or brain cells to form words; he tries to shake his head, beg Tony with his eyes but Tony only smiles and works the plug in as soon as Bruce has pulled away enough leaving Steve stretched out and full to bursting, unable to expel the come filling him. 

Bruce fully human again drops next to him onto the bed, Tony crawls up again to lie next to him, Steve tries to turn so he can try to remove the plug himself and ease the pressure only for the two of them to grab his arms and pin them down under their bodies.  
Prevented from easing his discomfort Steve can only lay between them, sob and try to ignore the hands that start roaming his body.  
They both explore his tight abdomen scratching at the taunt skin and pressing hard to make him cry out. Bruce's hands slide up Steve's chest, slender fingers pinching and twisting Steve's nipples until both are bright red, swollen and painful. Tony's callus roughened fingers close around Steve's cock jerking him off with too rough pulls; the calluses feeling more and more like sandpaper when Steve gets hard again despite himself. 

He looks at his tormentors through the tears still leaking from his eyes, the almost loving smiles on the man's faces making him tremble under their hands.   
It's Tony who kisses him first; soft, biting kisses that almost manage to distract Steve from the state of his body only to be replaced by Bruce who takes possession of Steve's mouth like he took possession of Steve's ass.   
Bruce's kisses recede into nips at Steve's throat and the licking away of sweat still dripping off of Steve's now contentiously trembling body.

It takes Steve a while to notice that Tony is no longer pressed against his side, he manages to focus just in time to see Tony straddling his thigh and lean almost his whole weight on Steve's overfilled abdomen. The pressure is enough to make him scream again and try to trash under the weight of it; only his body has now been pushed too far, the pain of the pressure keeping him paralyzed as Tony ruts his cock against his distended abdomen. Tony's thigh rubbing against Steve's hard cock barely registers until Bruce's mouth closes around a nipple, his fingers pinching and scratching at the other and Steve's body becomes a ball of painful pleasure. The sensations running over in each other no longer distinct outside of their ability to make Steve's nerves sing. 

Later he can't even remember coming, all he remembers are the confusing sensations taking over his body; the ecstatic agony that makes him loose his mind. When he comes to again it is to the feeling of gentle cloth cleaning up his sticky and sweaty body. He's still much too full and can't help whimpering with it. 

"You did well Steve." 

Bruce is the one to lean over him and press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I'm...still...so full." 

Tony pops up from between his legs his grin a bit hesitant as he pets Steve's thigh.

"I know babe, just, you look so hot right now. We thought we'd give you a rest, and then play with your hole again see how stretched it's gotten and how much it took to fill you up properly, us being sciency types here..."

Steve shudders unable to even think what the two "sciency" types have come up with while he'd been unconscious. For the first time since receiving the serum Steve isn't sure his body will be able to deal with the threat he’s facing. 

"Tony...I don't..."

Tony crawls up to lie besides him again clamping a hand over Steve's mouth before he can get protest out. Bruce catches Steve's writs when he raises his hands to pry Tony's hand off of himself for once. Instead Bruce guides Steve's hands to his bulging stomach. It's the first time Steve can actually feel the changes to his body for himself; his skin is unexpectedly tender, the bulge firmer than expected, reshaping with firm pressure. He doesn't even realize how absorbed he gets in his exploration until Tony has to shove a bottle of water right under his nose from him to even attempt to take it.

"You were saying Steve?"

Steve gives up; he's starting to feel better, getting used to the pressure inside of him, his body slowly recovering from their misuse of it. He's pretty sure they won't be able to kill him...and if they do it will certainly be quite way to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve doesn't like ice.   
With good reason too.  
Not that he can remember a lot of it.   
Only mountains of it rapidly getting closer as he tries to say his goodbyes.   
The cold started getting to him more after he woke up, in the form of memories and dreams he can't shake off for hours on end.   
The first few months he'd walked around in wool socks and a thick sweater even after doctors and the ilk had assured him that he couldn't be cold. It was summer and he is a super soldier; cold is only in his mind.  
It hadn't helped much, those assurances.

He still has those nightmares, not as often but they do happen on occasion. When Tony notices, Steve always manages to distract him or shrug them off since everyone has nightmares about something. Since Tony has his own nightmares too he hasn't pushed Steve about it, not much anyway.  
Now watching Tony fish a large ice-cube out of his scotch glass with a mischievous expression he wonders if he shouldn't have made himself clearer.   
The ice starts to melt almost as soon as it leaves the glass wetting Tony's fingers as he holds it up to Steve's lips.  
Steve holds his lips closed because he's told Tony the reason for his objection or a version of the reason at least.  
Tony should have remembered!

Tony doesn't try to force the ice between Steve's tight lips instead he teases at them with the lump, paints them with the melted water until Steve's lips are glistening and Tony leans in to lick the moisture off again.   
And this isn't actually so bad; it's cool but not quite as cold as Steve gets during his episodes. Droplets escape before Tony can lap them all up sliding down Steve's throat, tickling his skin and eventually getting absorbed by the cotton of his t-shirt.  
He doesn't notice opening his lips at first until Tony slips the melting sliver between them just a little; in and out until Steve's lips are red with cold, wet and wrap eagerly around the sliver every time it's offered to him. 

The ice keeps melding and before he knows it Steve is sucking on Tony's cold fingers. Tony's other hand tangles in Steve's hair, pulls his head back until Steve is baring his throat to Tony's nipping kisses and whines when Tony pulls his fingers away to fish another chunk of ice out of his glass. This time the ice teases at Steve's throat; circles his Adam’s apple and follows the visible veins only occasionally coming back to Steve's lips. 

When this bit of ice is melted the collar of Steve's t-shirt is soaked through and he can feel run-off that Tony hasn't licked up, making their way down his back. Only when Steve tries to sit up to take it off he gets pushed back in the half reclining position and Tony straddles his lap pinning Steve's hands under his knees. 

There are several more chunks of ice in the glass and Tony looks like he's discovered a brand new toy.   
The next icy touch doesn't land on Steve's skin. Instead Tony holds the ice just above the peak Steve's tight nipple creates in the fabric of his t-shirt soaking the material until the sensitive bit of flesh aches and the cotton is see through. Only then does Tony switch hands to torture Steve's other nipple with the ice while his mouth descends on the one that feels like it's turned into an icicle burning with sensation that is completely different from what he experienced during the crash. His icy nipple seems to burn, the sensation exploding when Tony's tongue scours the wet fabric over it chasing away the chill to replace it with the scourging heat of his mouth.  
Steve is hard and moaning under these ministrations, and that's before Tony bites down. The other nipple gets the same treatment as the first when Tony switches the ice over again apparently aiming to drive Steve out of his mind.

Somehow during all this they shift position again until Steve is lying flat with one leg thrown over the back of the couch and one braced on the floor open to anything Tony comes up with.   
His soggy shirt gets racked up until Steve's abdomen is exposed and Tony is painting cold lines all over with a fresh bit of ice and dripping cold water into Steve's navel.   
The last almost breaks Tony's nose when Steve buckles up off the couch from the sensation.   
Of course Tony being Tony doesn't learn from the unexpected, instead he fuck's Steve's navel with his tongue and grins up at the still panting man.

"Next time I'm strapping you down before I do this."

When Tony moves down to paw at his pants Steve thinks that the ice torture is over, he actually cooperates with Tony ridding him of his pants. The glass is empty of ice anyway so Steve has nothing to worry about any longer, not that it ice was bad or anything, they are just going to fuck...The soft :beep: next to the couch disabuses him of the notion; a small robot is there waiting patiently with a whole bucket of the stuff.

"Tony...no!"

He only gets a happy grin and a pat on the cheek in response.

"Trust me beautiful, I haven't guided you wrong yet have I?" 

Which translated to all and any objections Steve can make will be ignored unless he actually walks away. Now that Tony is more or less aware of what Steve is capable of, he seems to figure that unless Steve is removing himself from Tony's clutches physically his objections can be safely disregarded. Steve knows that he shouldn't feed the assumption, he really does, but in the moment that often proves hard to do. 

"Now don't move!" 

The ice drips a cold trail down following first the right then the left hipbone. Then the sadist that is Tony decides to use the ice to paint something or other on Steve's inner thighs, possibly designs for some new gadget, forcing Steve to strain not to try and buckle him off, again. 

"Hmmm, maybe next time we should have you." 

It must be delusion but Tony's fingers raking through Steve's pubic hair feel like they are on fire. Tony scratches his nails through the course hair watching as Steve wiggles and talks until Steve is crimson.

"Get rid of all of this, I think I still have a straight razor around here somewhere. We'd have to tie you down, because you have to keep really still so I don't nick anything, will have to go really slow...We'll have to keep you hard through the whole thing, make sure that the skin remains nice and tight so I'll have to occasionally stop and play with you for a bit before being able to go on...You won't believe how sensitive you'll be after...All slick and soft and bare, I'll just have to blow on all of that naked skin and you'll come for me." 

He's zoned out on the picture Tony is painting with his words stewing in embarrassment-arousal, that he misses the moment that several slivers of ice make their way into Tony's mouth before it descends on Steve's cock.  
That's how the couch gets broken.   
Because even Steve's self control only goes so far and commercially available furniture no matter how sturdy really isn't meant to hold out against super soldier strength.   
Tony being Tony, ignores the racket of tearing fabric and splintering wood and keeps on sucking, the slivers of ice in his mouth slipping and sliding against Steve's cock, shocking points of coldness in the wet heat of Tony's mouth.  
He's on the verge of orgasm, his body already tensing up with it, when Tony's hand closes around his already tight balls.   
It's only the miracle 100% soundproofing that keeps the rest of the building from hearing Steve's displeased howl, that's also the end of the back of the couch because he accidentally kicks out.   
Tony pulls off Steve's cock licking his lips and with a very self-satisfied expression making Steve wish that Tony wasn't an ordinary human and Steve could safely kick his ass up and down Manhattan for being a sadist. 

"We aren't done yet beautiful." 

Because yes there is still quite some un-melted ice left in the bucket, and Tony is still completely dressed while Steve is only wearing the soggy t-shirt and socks. When Tony, the fearless idiot, crawls over Steve to demand a kiss; Steve uses that moment to strip Tony's shirt off of him. After the ice the metal in Tony's chest feels warm in comparison, as far as Steve pays attention to it with Tony devouring his mouth. It makes him happy that Tony barely hesitates any more before taking off his shirt in Steve's presence since the rest of the world still isn't in on the secret.   
Tony sits back again dragging his body all along Steve's as he goes, and reaching for the ice again once he's comfortable. 

"Why don't you hold your legs apart for me? I want to see all of you laid out for me." 

Tony plays with the ice in his hand as Steve shifts position, his plush returning as he spreads himself open. If anyone walks in they will see him on the couch in the living room in broad daylight offering his ass up to Tony...Who knows exactly how to make Steve uncomfortable in the best possible way and strives to do so as often as possible. 

Icy fingers trace the back of Steve's thighs, the ice barely grazing the skin until they come to the perineum and start to trace the furrow of Steve's ass. He can't help yelping at the cold and the annoying droplets which get everywhere taking unexpected paths and tickle in the strangest places. All in all it's bearable until Tony decides to shove an icy finger into Steve's ass.   
Steve digs his fingers into his thighs just to keep from doing something both of them will regret later on, like dislocating Tony's finger or something.   
Cold on him is one thing, it's bearable and even kind of hot actually but having a cold appendage shoved inside him...Unfortunately it doesn't end there. 

"Keep very still now..." 

Is the only warning Steve gets before one of the half melted ice nuggets gets forced inside him. It's agonizingly cold and Steve's body is in too much of a shock from the sensation to know what to do with it. Muscles keep clenching, his whole body feels unreasonably hot and like he's lost control of it. He can't even focus on Tony properly any longer something Tony takes merciless advantage of by slipping another bit of ice into Steve's ass. 

"Tony...please...NO!" 

It feels like he's burning from the inside, only that isn't possible because it's ice and that shouldn't burn. He isn't even sure how he manages to maintain the position Tony wants him to hold.   
Tony's tongue piercing him is like a brand.   
The talented muscle is warming up Steve's flesh, bringing sensation with it that's maybe pleasure and maybe pain.  
It's gone all too soon replaced by another bit of ice.

And so it goes until Steve is begging Tony to have mercy and just do something, anything...He can't feel his insides any longer, nothing but the cold and the brief flashes of heat and then there is something new inside him; lava hot and filling him up, thrusting deeper and deeper. Somehow he's clutching at the remains of the couch instead of his own legs that turn out to have been thrown over Tony's shoulder, Tony is looming over him, bracing himself on Steve's chest and fucking roughly into him.   
The incandescent thing inside him is Tony's cock; Tony is fucking the cold away, melting the last slivers of ice still inside Steve's body. Short, hard thrusts feel like they will shake Steve apart, Tony seems to be blanketing him completely despite being a head shorter. Tony's knees inch forward and Steve is folded up further until they are panting into each other's mouths, and licking at each other's lips too focused on chasing release to properly kiss. Steve doesn't just hear Tony's while, he feels it vibrating through his body as Tony speeds up his thrust beyond what should be humanly possible. Steve can almost imagine Tony leaving bruises, he tries to arch into them as much as he can from the position he's in. Tony's shifts his hands, no longer just bracing himself against Steve's chest but digging his nails into Steve's pecks, twisting the still aching nipples in turn.  
Steve comes screaming into Tony's mouth from the feeling of Tony's come spurting inside of him, washing away the last sense memories of the ice.   
Tony barely manages to push Steve's legs off his shoulders before collapsing onto Steve's chest.

"So, cold not such a bad thing?"

Steve is grateful that he's had months to start understanding Tony-speak. Because in Tony's head, fucking Steve with an ice-cube might somehow make Steve's nightmares a little better, maybe replace bad memories with some good ones, work as a kind of therapy.   
Steve can't help leaning in to give Tony a thorough kiss.  
And that's when the remains of the couch give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to the readers: there is a general chronological order to these chapters, would it help if I reshuffled after posting each new chapter so that they appear in the order intended instead of the order they got written in?


	6. Ride 'm

When Steve walks into the lab, he can’t see Tony anywhere.  
It’s Bruce who is leaning against one of the workstations tapping his foot.  
“Strip.” The command is snapped at his sharp as a whip, Bruce sounds displeased and Steve starts stripping right away. He’s never sure what to expect from Bruce when he’s calm, when he sounds pissed off already. He folds his shirt and pants, puts his shoes away and presents himself to Bruce arms already folded behind his back. 

Despite his trepidation, Steve’s cock is already hard enough that it’s already curving towards Steve’s abdomen. Bruce reaches out with a cruel little smirk, to scrape his nail along the underside of the hard flesh sending a jolt of arousal through Steve’s system. He has to bite his lip not to moan out loud already, already thinking of the demands Bruce is going to make of him.

Bruce’s large hand wraps around the base of Steve’s cock giving the flesh an evil twist that should make Steve wince but instead makes him want to whimper with need. Using his cock as a leash Steve is pulled along to a part of the lab that’s been cleared of all but a cube with straps and a shiny, rounded metal pole on top. It’s obviously Tony’s work thou Steve can’t imagine what it’s for yet, he looks at Bruce in confusion. 

Bruce toys with Steve’s cock while leaning against his side and fondling Steve’s ass, “Wondering what that is Steve?” The edge in Bruce’s voice makes Steve’s mouth go dry and all he can do is nod in response. 

“It’s for you; I think you can guess how it works don’t you?” Bruce’s fingers tease across Steve’s hole, not breaching, only circling and rubbing but the message is clear and the first strangled moan rips from Steve’s lips. “Good boy, now bend over and get it nice and wet for your tight little ass because that’s all the lube you’re getting.” The pole, or dildo Steve supposes, is long and wider than he can remember taking. The thought of taking it with only saliva for lube…A swat on his ass focuses his attention back on Bruce who is already nudging him to bend over.

“I think you need a little warming up, don’t you? Start licking!” Bruce taps his foot at Steve’s ankle a sign he knows by now to mean that he should spread his legs to shoulder width. He bends at the waist, keeping his hands behind his back to wrap his lips around the tip of the pole. His mouth is still dry and Steve wonders how he’s going to get the thing properly wet. Bruce’s hands disappear from Steve’s body and for a while he’s left hanging only anchored by his mouth on the pole he’s sucking.  
Then Bruce’s hand closes around Steve’s balls to massage them for a few moments. Steve chances looking up and catches a glimpse that makes him shiver.

“Be a good boy and keep sucking Steve while I get you warmed up.” Bruce’s soft words are the only warning he gets before the paddle lands on his ass pushing Steve forward to almost choke on the metal he’s sucking before he manages to balance himself. Bruce works Steve’s ass with steady blows that leave behind a deep throbbing burn and, Steve imagines, a dark red hue on his flesh. The paddling sets a rhythm that helps Steve take more of the metal into his mouth until it’s cutting off his air. Slowly saliva gathers in Steve’s mouth, he notices that he’s drooling and feels himself redden in embarrassment. He pulls off the metal gulping air, but starts licking the metal as fast as he can so Bruce doesn’t have a reason to add to his ‘warming up’. He can’t help swaying with every blow, his teeth clicking against the metal when he can’t stop himself fast enough. Everything except the metal he’s licking and the paddle coming down on his ass falls away until he’s actually startled when the paddle doesn’t come down again and Bruce’s hand wraps around his neck. 

He can’t help resisting a little when Bruce pulls him away to stand up straight again.  
“Steve!” He whimpers knowing that it’s too late to obey as Bruce wants him to. He’s turned with his back towards the contraption and finds himself looking forward to the cold metal on his hot skin.   
“Step back,” Bruce’s hands keep him steady as he steps back until his heels hit the cube supporting the pole, “sit down slowly, I want you to feel every inch of it filling you up. I want to see how it makes you feel.” Steve looks up, locks eyes with Bruce as he sinks down. He gasps at the sensation of cold metal poking at his perineum, before he shifts and the metal snags on the rim of Steve’s hole. He whines as his passage stretches around the cool metal, and then bites his lip never taking his eyes off of Bruce. Bruce rubs across Steve’s bottom lip, makes Steve open his mouth again. He wonders why both Tony and Bruce insist on making Steve embraced himself, why they make it a sport of making him blush constantly when they are together. Bruce’s thumb rubs across Steve’s tongue, puts pressure on his jaw, and makes Steve lean back and then slink down further on the metal. He feels full already, but something tells him that he’s far from settled yet. 

“Good boy.” Bruce makes him gag a little again, but fighting to breath properly helps Steve stay obedient to Bruce’s will. He tries to lick at the rough skin of the digit in his mouth but can barely move his tongue. Bruce makes an approving sound so Steve goes on regardless.  
His ass settling on the hard cube is a surprise as focuses as Steve is on Bruce.   
He whines when the digit is removed from his mouth, left panting and squirming as he adjust to being impaled. Bruce takes his time strapping Steve’s ankles to the sides of the cube and securing Steve’s arms with thick straps. Steve moans out loud when Bruce’s full weight lands in his lap making him feel the full pressure of the pole opening him up. He pushes into Bruce’s hands when they pet his hair and trace his jaw. As Bruce’s hand slide down to his chest, Steve is rewarded with a kiss. Bruce fucks Steve’s mouth with his tongue as he finds Steve’s nipples and twists the sensitive nubs hard. 

“I love your nipples Steve, you respond so well when I hurt them.” Bruce keeps pinching and twisting the tight flesh as he speaks, “I’m going to hurt them now. Is that alright with you Steve? Can I hurt your pretty nipples bad?” Steve feels like he can’t breathe. Bruce’s soft, precise words terrify him more than Tony’s constant stream of filthy threats and demands. His body starts to shake without his permission, the only thing he can think of is to bury his face in Bruce’s neck, fill his mouth with Bruce’s skin nuzzling under the collar of Bruce’s shirt.  
“Steve? Tell me what you want?” Bruce’s hands are petting his hair again and absurdly Steve misses them on his chest.   
“I…I…I want…you to…hurtmynipples.” He mumbles the last words into Bruce’s throat, latches on to the stubbly skin as Bruce keeps petting him.  
“I didn’t hear that properly Steve, want to try again?”  
Steve forces himself to straighten up, whimpers when the metal in his ass doesn’t allow him to shift his seat comfortably. It stretches him almost beyond capacity, the metal filling him to the brink, his muscles twitching violently trying to accommodate it more or less comfortably. The soreness from the paddling makes moving difficult as well, every time he shifts his weight Steve is reminded of his punishment. Bruce keeps petting Steve’s hair but lets his hand slide down to tease at Steve’s pectoral to pinch and scratch around the areola not touching where Steve want it most at the moment.

“I want you to hurt my nipples, please.” He barely gets the words out, gritting his teeth and biting his cheek just to keep himself going. The reward is instantaneous; Bruce’s nails dig into sensitive flesh closing like a vice and torturing the tender nub until Steve whimpers. 

“Good boy, you’re being so good for me Steve,” with one last pat to Steve’s cheek Bruce gets off his lap to fiddle with the cube between Steve’s legs. As curious as Steve is what Bruce is doing, he can’t shift comfortably to look.   
“Close your eyes.”

He bites his lip, trembles and squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation of whatever it is Bruce is going to do. Bruce’s hot mouth on his left nipple is unexpected; teeth worrying the tight flesh savagely than lips sucking it to attention. The cold, cruel metal that follows rips a howl from Steve’s throat, there isn’t just pressure, not only is the tight clamp squeezing his flesh; something is pulling on it as well. Steve desperately wants to look, but he hasn’t yet gotten permission since Bruce is still busy working on his right side. Steve’s right nipple gets the same treatment and Steve is trapped between the need to sit up straight to take the pressure off his ass and leaning forward to take the pressure off his nipples.  
He keeps rocking between the two sensations, mindlessly trying to get somewhat comfortable until Bruce’s hand in his hair stops him.  
Bruce, it turns out, has moved to stand behind him and now leans on Steve’s back nipping at his ear and putting most of his weight on Steve making him feel his sore ass properly.  
“You can look now.”

Silver glimmers on his chest; the clamps are chewing his nipples up making them swell and throb already, the clamps have thin silver wires attacked that lead down between Steve’s legs and disappear presumably into the cube pulling the sensitive flesh taunt.   
“Do you like it Steve?” Bruce’s nails rake across Steve’s rips, make him jerk and whimper when he shifts his weight again and the dildo and clamps make themselves known. It hurts, but the pain makes his cook twitch and leak. Absorbed as he is in the sensations in his nipples and ass, Steve has almost forgotten about his cock until Bruce scratches his nails just under the head. 

“I like it.” He’s grateful that Bruce is so close; he doesn’t have to try and speak clearly. The admission earns him another kiss.

“Good because you’re going to be enjoying this predicament for a while.” Another kiss almost distracts Steve from the rest of the explanation, “we’re going to wait for Tony to get back before we play some more. I know he’d love to see how pretty you look like this.” Steve wonders where Tony has gone and how long it will be until he gets back. He tries to look into the lab for clues as to how long he’s going to be struggling only to have a blindfold descend in front of his eyes. 

“Now I don’t want you to get distracted Steve, so I’m going to help you.” The blindfold is familiar by now; the smell of the heavy leather alone distracts Steve from calculating how long it might take for Tony to return and slams him back into his body. “Open your mouth.” The bit is new by the smell and taste of it, Steve is more than happy to sink his teeth into the supple leather letting it fill his mouth and help him keep all the sound that embarrass him inside. To his surprise, the bit locks onto the blindfold leaving only Steve’s hearing not engaged by either leather or metal. 

As Bruce pulls away, his nails giving Steve’s cock one last teasing scratch, Steve gets one last surprise.  
“Oh and by the way, Tony built a little surprise in for you. Have fun discovering it.” Steve hears footsteps retreating and then even his sense of hearing is cut off when Bruce turns up the music drowning out all other sounds. 

Left alone Steve has no other choice but to focus on the sensations running through his body. His nipples are already throbbing with the pressure, so he leans forward to lessen the pull. For a moment the discomfort is alleviated; the pull disappears leaving only the pressure of the clams that Steve can handle just fine. At first he doesn’t even notice the increased pressure in his ass; it grows so slowly but steadily to Steve’s distress. He isn’t sure what is going on, or much fuller he can be filled; the metal is expanding relentlessly filling Steve with panic. Instinctively he straightens up trying to get himself under control and the panic at bay, the sharp jerk back makes him yell into the gag as pressure abruptly returns to his tortured flesh.

The pressure in his ass recedes abruptly, leaving him unexpectedly empty and whimpering with the realization of what the surprise that Tony has built in is. The knowledge that he’s going to torture his ass or his nipples no matter what he does, until he gets released sends a bolt of arousal through his body that surprises him; he doesn’t know how much he’s going to be able to stand.   
He leans forward slightly trying to find a point where the pressure on his nipples eases without triggering the pole, it doesn’t work; as soon as there is some slack in the line attaching the clamps to the box, the pole start to grow again filling him up until he’s stretched beyond capacity again and is forced to lean back until it starts to recede again.

His cock and balls itch; drops of pre-come running down the rigid flesh making Steve twitch and wish he could touch, wipe them away and scratch. He can’t help trying to raise up a little hoping that, that a slightly different posture will help, but as soon as his ass is no longer in contact with the box the line attached to the clamps starts to tighten pulling him down. His ass slams down onto the box making his ass throb again, the pole rams his prostate and Steve is left screaming around the gag with the sensations.

Steve doesn’t think that he’ll be able to take it; he can’t help moving, wiggling and trying to find a comfortable position that seems to be impossible. He isn’t sure how long it takes before he’s rocking back and forth, fucking himself on the pole and torturing his nipples unable to process anything but the agony and the pleasure the motion sends through his body. It feels like his whole universe has contracted to the box and what it’s doing with his body. He finds himself trying to raise his body up again, so he can slam his ass back on the hard seat ratcheting the sensations up higher. As he does Steve sobs into the gag, feels tears gathering under his blindfold but can’t make himself stop. With every movement his cock slaps against his abdomen sending different shocks through his system, his balls jerk and tighten as he rocks, slap against the edge of the box adding another sharp pain to the lot.  
It sends him over the edge eventually; a supernova rips through his body pulling him taunt.  
His cock jerks as it erupts painting his check with his come and leaving him sobbing.

He doesn’t hear the clapping until he’s gotten a bit of his breath back.  
It makes him jerk and twist despite not being able to see until familiar hands close on Steve’s shoulders. Tony’s beard scratches across Steve’s throat as Tony’s clever fingers slide down to explore Steve’s chest.  
“That was beautiful babe, shame that you just made me lose my bet with Bruce.” Steve hears Bruce chuckle from somewhere nearby.

“He didn’t actually know there was a bet involved. I thought it would be more objective that way.”  
Steve shudders as Bruce’s hands start massaging his thighs. “Now take a deep breath Steve, I’m going to release the clamps.” Steve can’t swallow a scream when blood returns to his tortured flesh; two mouths close around the throbbing nipples; sucking, nipping and somehow easing the pain until Steve can handle it again. The blindfold and bit are gently removed allowing him to see his tormentors again.  
Bruce is smiling at him, and Tony can’t help a smirk either despite trying to frown.

“Like I said, it’s a shame but I’ll be magnanimous since I loved watching you come like a good little painslut.” Steve whimpers and blushes at Tony’s words trying to pull away while still impaled, not feeling up to Tony’s usual torment. Bruce’s hands pet his ankles releasing him from his bondage as he murmurs calming words until Steve stills and is concentrating on him. “We’re going to help you up Steve, then we’re going to take you to the med lap to make sure your pretty ass hasn’t been damaged so we can play with it some more.”

Steve isn’t sure he can handle any more play, but Bruce and Tony are wrapping their arms around his waist pulling him slowly off the metal stretching his ass. Despite being sore he can’t help an unhappy moan at the empty feeling he’s left with. He blushes even harder when both the men supporting his weight chuckle.   
“Don’t worry hot stuff; you haven’t heard what Bruce is getting as his reward for winning the bet.”


	7. Round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow an actual direct sequel to the previous chapter!   
> Be still my heart.

The feeling of the cold of the exam table under him startles Steve out of his post orgasmic lethargy.  
He tries to sit up again only to be pushed down by two sets of hands.  
Tony leans over him, licks into Steve’s mouth while pushing Steve’s hands down to his sides. He feels Bruce’s hands on his legs spreading them apart. When Tony lets him go Steve can look down his body to where Bruce is positioning his legs. The cold metal stirrups come as a surprise, so do the heavy leather belts that Bruce buckles around Steve’s ankles and just above his knees.   
He only notices that his arms are tied similarly along his sides when he tries to reach out to touch one of his restrains.

He looks up at Tony in confusion to get a grin in return along with Tony’s fingers pinching his already sore nipple. “You’re really out of it huh? Already forgot about mine and Bruce’s bet?” Tony leans down so he’s whispering in Steve’s ear just as Steve starts to feel the stirrups his legs are tied to moving apart.   
“Bruce won, so he’s getting his reward; your slutty ass to do with as he pleased…” He chuckles at the shudder that runs through Steve’s body, “and since I’m not happy at having lost, you’re going to be making it up to me as well.” He ends his explanation with another pinch to Steve’s nipple before straightening up and wandering over to Bruce leaving Steve to digest the information. His body already feels wrecked from the time he’s spend getting tortured by Tony’s toy, he isn’t sure he can take any more despite the short recovery time he usually enjoys. 

The stirrups spread his legs wide open then push his knees up at the touch of a button leaving him wide open, exposes and ready for whatever Bruce plans to do to his already sore ass. When he steps closer, Steve tries to crane his to see but can’t quite get the angle right. Bruce is between his legs stroking his thighs until Steve gives up and lets his head rest back on the table. Only then does Steve feel Bruce’s fingers circling his hole.   
“Look at that sloppy hole Tony; we’ve stretched it out so much already haven’t we?” He barely feels the finger slipping past the rim of his anus to tease at the slick skin just beyond. “How many fingers do you think he’ll be able to take?” Steve can feel Tony leaning against his leg; can hear him moan his arousal as another of Bruce’s fingers pushes into Steve.   
“Hot stuff has such a slutty ass, bet he’ll take everything you give him won’t you Steve?” Steve feels Tony’s hand fondling his ball, pushing them away to get a better sight of Steve’s hole. He doesn’t want to answer; he’s starting to suspect what’s in store for him and he can’t help trying to fight the restraints in anxiety. 

The thick leather holds him tight and Bruce uses Steve’s distraction to start fucking his ass with three fingers. He whimpers in denial until Tony comes back into his line of sight again to pet his hair and coo.

“What’s the matter beautiful?”

“I’m…I Tony please…I can’t…” He breaks off when a forth fingers is pushed into his ass, this one he can actually feel against the walls of his channel moving inside of him. Despite Tony’s hand in his hair he can’t help trembling. “I don’t think…I can take…” He doesn’t get to finish his plea; it’s wallowed by Tony’s kiss. When Tony finally lets him breathe again Steve wants to try again, but gets shushed.

“Oh you can take it babe, and you will! You just need a little distraction…” He traces Steve’s bottom lip gently with a finger, “so I think it’s time you get started on making up for my losing.”

Steve feels the table shifting under him, but doesn’t dare look, without Tony’s touch his attention is drawn by the full width of Bruce’s hand moving in and out of his ass with no sign that he’s going to stop any time soon. Tony’s bare knees landing next to his head startle him into looking up again.

“I’m going to be enjoying your pretty mouth hot stuff. I’m going to sit on your face so you can stick your slut tongue in my ass as deep as you can, and you’re going to keep at it until I come.” Tony’s fingers slip into Steve’s mouth stroking over his tongue until Steve can’t help licking at them. The fingers slowly withdraw until Steve has to stick out his tongue to keep licking. He follows the fingers to Tony’s ass until he finds himself licking them as Tony fingers his own ass. He licks between Tony’s fingers, works his tongue across the wrinkled skin and into the orifice. Steve whimpers closing his lips around the slowly loosening muscle pushing his tongue as deep as he can. With Tony sitting on his face, Steve’s senses are almost entirely cut off; he’s surrounded by Tony’s taste, smell and feel. 

Almost distracted enough not to startle when the hand in his ass stops and he feels Bruce’s thumb start to work into his ass. With Tony on top of him, Steve can protest as much as he likes; every sound he makes is smothered in Tony’s flesh. Every time Steve makes a sound Tony grinds down on his face apparently enjoying the sensations caused by the vibrations. 

He screams when Bruce’s knuckle snags on the rim of his hole for a moment then pushes through. Steve feels his ass snap close around Bruce’s wrist. Tears spring to his eyes s he feels the hand inside of his spreading open, feels every finger individually digging into his insides. He feels Bruce start to close his fingers, can feel Bruce’s knuckles as he closes his hand into a fist and whimpers.  
“God, tell me you’re in Bruce…Tell me you have your fist up Steve’s slutty ass, cause if he’s going to scream any more I’m going to come already!” Steve tries to drown out the conversation; the words draw his attention to his predicament too much. Tony shifts forward a bit seemingly intent on seeing what Bruce is putting Steve through with his own eyes. 

Steve feels the head of Tony’s cock slide across his chest, snagging on a still sore nipple while Tony braces on Steve’s chest. Tony is already dripping and the pre-come that drips down to coat Steve’s nipple is actually slightly soothing. Steve gulps down several breaths with his mouth free of Tony’s ass for a few moments before Tony rocks back onto his tongue.

Bruce’s fist moves deeper into Steve’s body; Steve feels the knuckle bone pop in, then the thickness of Bruce’s underarm slowly working in. Bruce’s fist grinds against Steve’s abused prostate and he can’t believe that his exhausted body is yielding to the invasion; he feels an orgasm start to build as Bruce sets a rhythm. Steve can’t believe he’s getting fucked by Bruce’s fist, can’t believe his body is still capable to respond. He moans into Tony’s flesh trying to keep the same rhythm as Bruce has set with his tongue.

Tony rocks forward again and Steve feels Tony’s cock slide across his chest again. Tony wiggles, his cock slips right between Steve’s pectorals.  
“Having fun Tony?” Bruce twists his fist a little rubbing his knuckles across Steve’s prostate and making him jerk and tense with the sensation. Steve feels Tony’s cock get trapped between his tightened pectoral muscles, caught up in Steve’s reaction.  
“Yeeeaaah, whatever it is you just did Bruce, do that again! Guess I found one more place to fuck on my hot, slutty toy.” Steve feels Tony’s hands close around his pectorals pushing them together until it feels like Steve has cleavage that Tony pushes his cock through. “Look at those tits; they are made to have a cock fucking between them covering them with come!” Bruce’s fist goes so deep that Steve feels like it’s going to punch through to his throat. He feels a third hand on his chest starting to pinch and twist his sore nipples and making him tighten his muscles again trying to catch Tony’s cock.   
Steve feels like the toy that Tony calls him; his body used by Tony and Bruce for their pleasure with no regard for Steve’s will or for his hard and leaking cock.  
He can’t believe how hot getting used makes him.   
Bruce’s fist speeds up and Steve follows with his tongue spurring Tony into speeding up as well jerking between Steve’s mouth and chest as if he can’t make up his mind which sensation he prefers. 

“Come on him Tony! Cover Steve’s tits with come. Dirty him up.” Bruce laughs when his request makes the muscles of Steve’s ass contract around his arm. Above him Tony groans and Steve knows that he’s going to do exactly what Bruce has suggested.

His whole body throbs with the need to come, Steve would love to beg but all he can do by now is moan and whimper. Bruce’s hand disappears from Steve’s chest and closes around his cock. Bruce doesn’t stroke him, just leaves a cocoon of warmth around Bruce’s slippery flesh. Steve wiggles as much as possible with the restraints pinning him down tries to fuck into the grip and back onto Bruce’s fist while still giving Tony what he wants. He feels like the three of them are tied together, working together towards something just out of reach. 

Tony comes with a loud groan grinding back onto Steve’s mouth.  
Steve feels Tony’s come painting his chest; Tony actually makes an effort to spread his come all across Steve’s chest and the feeling of hot come landing on his skin that coincides with a twist of Bruce’s fist sets Steve off as well. His body tightens and jerks, his cock feels like it’s exploding, would tear apart if Bruce’s fist wasn’t wrapped around it. Bruce’s fist disappears and the shock of the emptiness sends Steve over the edge again.

When he comes too he’s still on the exam table, but the restrains are gone.  
He can hear grunts and moans from somewhere close by.   
With effort Steve turns his head to see Tony on his hands and knees on the floor getting fucked by Bruce. Steve feels raw, but his cock still tries to twitch at the sight.   
With effort Steve gets himself off the table and manages to crawl closer to the two of them ignoring his body’s demands that he stop moving and just rest. He drops down next to Tony and nuzzles at Tony’s shoulder until he shifts a little and leans down to take Steve’s mouth.   
While getting kissed he feels Bruce’s hand on his flank and feels happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW if people have good toy ideas to incorporate in this mess :P do let me know @Ibebadnow


	8. Look ma: no hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony managing demands sacrifices sometimes.   
> Steve is perfectly willing to be one, more or less.

It's sort of a challenge really.  
Not exactly one he's happy with, but one he can handle regardless.   
It's only a question of self control anyway.

Never mind that it's a different sort of self control that's currently needed than Steve is used to.   
His hand doesn't tremble as he tries to recreate the photograph that's been assigned to him for the next week's assignment in pencil.

He isn't happy with the shading in one spot and spends several seconds looking for the right pencil to correct it. The pencil has rolled away to the other side of the table so Steve rises up a little to snag it, drops back onto the unyielding wooden chair he's using and has to swallow a whimper.  
Because right that moment; the toy in his ass starts up.

He doesn't get any warning, just the knobby surface of it pulsing against his prostate making him twitch and almost lose his grip. 

Steve forces himself not to look up to glare at one of the cameras scattered through all of the rooms. Instead he bites his lip, shifts so that he's sitting mostly on his hip and he isn't pushing the vibrating plug deeper into his body by sitting right on the bulbous end, takes a deep breath and starts correcting the shading again.

By now Steve knows Tony well enough, to know that he hates dealing with other businessmen. Tony does everything possible and then some to get out of board meetings, when he can't Tony gets moody unless he is bribed in some way, or rewarded for actually participating.  
The reward currently being: Steve going out of his mind for the rest of the day. 

He had woken up with two of Tony's fingers in his ass preparing him for Tony's cock. He was still itchy and grimy with the mess Tony had made of his the night before, but Steve has always been the only one who cares about that. Sometimes he even suspects that Tony would love to have him sweaty and covered with come permanently. 

Two fingers turned into three, then into four before Steve was wordlessly coached into raising his ass for a proper fucking.

For once Tony hadn't made an effort to give Steve pleasure as he took his own. Instead he used Steve's ass as if it was a hole at his disposal. Tony fucked him open with short, hard strokes, spreading Steve's cheeks open probably to look at his cock as it pierced Steve's body.

He had traced the stretched rim of Steve's asshole with rough fingers and then dug his nails into the delicate flesh until Steve howled and clenched under him, buckled and tried to get away. His ass got slapped for his efforts, Steve had imagined he could see the hand print that Tony's hand left behind on his left ass cheek bright red against pale skin, he had certainly felt it: the sting and warm glow that it left behind.

Having chastised Steve, Tony's hand had gone back to torturing Steve's hole, snagging on the rim, scratching at the tender skin and finally pushing inside next to Tony's pumping cock.   
It took every ounce of self control Steve had to keep still and bite the pillow to smother his moans instead of cursing at Tony and trying to get away again.  
He had been able feel that Tony wasn't in the mood to be challenged, so he muffled all sounds that wanted to escape in the pillow, dug his fingers into the sheets and tightened his ass around the cock and fingers that stretched him wide.  
His own cock had been hard since before he woke up.  
It throbbed and leaked, twitched with the need to have something to grind against. His thoughts had narrowed down to a mantra of 'please' in the hope that Tony might still get him off...Steve prayed that he wouldn't be left hard and aching to wait for Tony for the rest of the day.   
Above him Tony groaned, twists a third finger into Steve's hole and came inside him and fell down onto Steve's back to catch his breath. 

"That...is almost worth having to get up this early." 

Steve barely heard the words, his body had still been convulsing around the cock softening inside of him. The fingers stretching him open had mercifully disappeared, then far slower the cock had been withdrawn until Steve was left empty, gaping and dripping onto the bed.

He hadn't stayed empty for long; behind him Tony moved away then returned to push something thin and lumpy into Steve's ass fucking him with it briefly before lodging the thing securely.

"You're my treat for today, Pepper said so. If I do all the meetings scheduled for this morning I get to fuck you the whole weekend. So you're going to stay here open and ready for me where I can see you until I get back..." Tony's fingers tapped at the base of what felt to be a plug in Steve's ass as he talked sending strange vibrations through Steve's body.  
Steve had wiggled and tried to get away from the touch, but Tony pushed him over onto his back and closed his hand around Steve's desperate cock.

"I have to stay in bed the whole time?" Steve couldn't help asking as he panted trying not to thrust into the firm grip. Staying in bed the whole day with nothing to do sounded like not a lot of fun for him.

"Noooo, you just need to stay in the house or on the balcony where I can see you..." Tony twisted his hand, and scratched a line up Steve's cock with the nail of his thumb on the next stroke,"...and keep your phone close just in case. I'll certainly keep mine handy." 

Tony's phone appeared in his hand as if by magic, he poked at it and that had been the only warning Steve got before the plug in his ass started to throb and swell until it had been pushing against his prostate hard and had send him over the edge to make a further mess of himself.

"Now here are the rules hot stuff; no cleaning yourself off and no touching! You're going to get dressed like a good boy and do whatever it is that you do when I'm gone and when I get back we're going to have a lot of fun." Steve blushed as he watched Tony tracing what looked like bits of formulas in the fast drying mess on his chest, "I think we have different definitions of fun, Tony." He'd only gotten a chuckle in return before Tony had forced him out of bed to get dressed before leaving.

The plug swells as it pulses, stretching Steve slowly but steadily. A random throb against his prostate breaks his concentration completely, combines with the memories from the morning. His cock strains against the rough, damp cotton of his underpants demanding to be released. So far he's managed to not make a further mess of himself by coming in his pants. But Steve suspects that he won't get a respite until he does exactly that. The plug has been stopping and starting since breakfast the different speeds and movements producing a variety of sensations Steve can't get used to and all the while steadily swelling inside of him and making sitting normally impossible. He's amazed how far he's managed to come with all the breaks he's had to take to calm down. 

Hands shaking, Steve finally gives in and leaves the table in favor of the couch where he can lie down on his stomach and take the pressure of his ass completely. Unfortunately the position does put pressure on his cock. As he tries to concentrate on a random TV show he's managed to call up, Steve catches himself grinding against the slick leather of the couch. The head of his cock drags across the ridge of a seam in the leather and the small ache of it digging into his throbbing flesh makes him moan out loud.

As if it's been waiting for the sound, the plug starts to vibrate harder, growling in girth until Steve is sure that he's going to get split open. He claws at the leather, finally unable to keep himself from glaring up into one of the cameras any longer. His hips undulate against the slick leather against his will, the cotton already soaked with his juices sticks annoyingly to his cock and Steve suspects that a wet spot is already forming on his slacks. He shifts around until more of his cock is rubbing against the ridge of the seam on the couch, the small hurt a tantalizing tease that Steve can't resist. He has to dig his fingers into the edge of the couch to keep from touching himself. He spreads his legs hoping that will ease his discomfort but he finds he feels the vibrations more, the end of the plug suddenly has room to move slightly and tease his hole from the outside as well. Steve buries his face in the leather trying to smother his moans just to be able to tell himself that he hadn't been moaning and whimpering like a harlot in an empty house. Close up the soft leather still has sent and Steve can't resist sticking out his tongue to taste it.  
Before he knows it, his mouth is full of leather and he's sucking on it like a baby on a teat.

He makes a mess of his pants biting the leather, his ass high up in the air begging to be fucked.  
The knowledge that he's come in his pants sends hot waves of embarrassment through his body that make his cock twitch despite having just come. He can feel the sticky mess cooling rapidly and gluing the soggy cotton to his body, he needs a shower desperately and all he can do is lie there and mouth the leather he's probably destroyed. The plug in his ass has stopped vibrating but hasn't shrunk down in size leaving him stretched. 

The phone pings on the table and Steve almost leaves it there doubtful that he'll be able to handle whatever Tony has to say to him at this moment. With effort he gets up, his legs feel shaky as he stumbles over to the table to grab the phone. While he considers ignoring the text, the plug gives a few sharp pulses taking his breath away and actually making his knees buckle. His ass slams into the chair, the plug fucks into him making him shake and almost fall over while grabbing for the phone. 

#Thanks for the show hot stuff. Now be a good boy and do that at least three more times! So I'll have a tasty cream covered snack for when I get home. #

Steve moans in despair, it doesn't look like Tony will be coming back any time soon. And now he has being made to come in his pants at least three more times to look forward too...Getting his legs under control Steve stumbles out onto the balcony that winds around the whole outer wall of the living room. The breeze coming off the ocean clears his head some, enough that he can get himself together, remember that it's only a toy and a little embarrassment and it's not going to kill him.   
The phone pings again just as Steve calms down enough and starts to enjoy the bright sunlight on his skin.

#Sit down. Legs wide. Shirt up and play with your tits. #

Steve sometimes really wonders what goes on in Tony's mind. There is always a chance that someone is watching the house; Tony is famous after all so paparazzi do tend to circle. If they get a picture of Steve...Well he'll still be mostly dressed, Tony hasn't even told him to take his shirt off; just to pull it up to get at his chest. If he sits down the way Tony wants there won't be any way to mistake...He doesn't want pictures of him like that out in the world. As if he knows the way Steve is feeling, Tony breaks into his thoughts.  
This time the message is short and to the point.

#Now!!!!!!#

The plug widens suddenly, then shrinks to bearable proportions giving Steve the chance to follow the orders he's been given.

He sits down, leans back and throws his legs over the armrests and has to resist cursing because despite being fully dressed he's on full display the wet spot outlining his cock clearly and his trousers tight enough that the whole package gets pushed out and up. Reluctantly he pulls his shirt out of his trousers, and slowly pulls it up until it's bunched up right under his chin and his nipples are hardening from the slight breeze. 

The sun and air feel good on his skin and Steve would actually be enjoying himself if not for Tony's voyeuristic tendencies. He skims the tips of his fingers down his chest and across his abdomen then back up. He circles the areolas not yet touching the sensitive flesh, teasing him body into enjoyment of the situation. He doesn't get why Tony insists on using such crude terms to describe Steve's chest, and why the discomfort of those crude words is so arousing to him. His fingers start itching to close around the tight nubs, the slight ache that almost always accompanies Steve's exploration of his pectorals.   
He closes his eyes so nothing can distract him from what he's about to do, and rakes the edges of his nails along the edges of his areolas for that welcome edge of hurt.

His nipples aren't as tight as they have been under some of Tony's ministrations, Steve has to pinch and twist at the nubs until he can get a proper grasp on then, stretch them away from his chest and squeeze the flesh until Steve is happy with the zings of sensation they send through his nervous system. Steve wonders how much effect his show is having on Tony in his meetings, knowing that Tony is as uncomfortable as he is from watching what Steve is doing for his entertainment.

The visual of Tony trying to hide arousal while surrounded by serious men in suits makes Steve squirm and pinch his nipples harder. Not getting a proper grip Steve sticks first two of his right fingers into his mouth to get them nice and wet then two fingers of the right wetting his nipples until they feel slick and the cool breeze on then makes him shiver. It almost feels like someone is leaning over him and blowing on his nipples. He keeps his eyes closed tight and imagines it's Tony who is leaning over him teasing. Steve balls his fists imagining having gotten the order not to touch himself for the moment. His cock jumps as he wonders how long he could possibly follow such an order under such circumstances if Tony actually gave it. Steve doesn't think he would last long if Tony would be in the same room whispering filth at Steve. 

Unconsciously he spreads his legs further, fucks the air and lets the breeze play across his crotch starting to squirm as the breeze cools the slimy mess in his trousers. Starting to get caught up in the sensations Steve starts raking his nails across his own chest looking for the sting he's come to need.   
Finally unable to stand the wait any longer he starts twisting and pinching his nipples again until they ache and throb with tight and standing out bright red against his East Coast pale skin. He wants to feel a mouth on them hot and wet sucking on first one then the other. A perverted part of him wonders if a mouth on both nipples at once would feel; both sucking and licking in tandem until Steve comes from just the feeling of teeth grinding down on his tender nubs. Steve squashes the thought; it feels disloyal to Tony even thou Steve isn't sure if Tony would even care. He pinches the tender flesh hard in punishment but the idea won't release him. The thought of being made to submit to two men at once: having to service them both, give them whatever they demand of him... While these thoughts consume him Steve's fingers keep torturing his nipples and it feels like it's no longer his hands playing with his body but someone else's, maybe Tony's owning Steve's body.

Steve can imagine what Tony would demand if he was present as more than a bunch of cameras; he raises a hand and brings it down on the underside of his left pectoral making the muscles twitch and dance, then does it again on the other side. It doesn't even really sting but Steve imagines that Tony appreciates the results. His cock twitches along with the muscles of his chest and Steve wishes that he was allowed to open his trousers and take out his cock, he wants to touch so bad that he doesn't even care that he's outside any longer. The breeze would feel so good on his overheated flesh, like a cool touch. Steve's hips are pumping constantly by now; he wonders if Tony will object to Steve turning around and humps the lounge.

The wood and metal would feel really good: just the right kind of hard and unyielding he might grind against. The hard edges could dig into hot flesh hurting and kicking him closer to release with every pass... His hands keep plucking at his nipples as the scenario crystallizes in his mind detail after detail, the sweat on his chest would make rubbing against the slats of the lounge easier.  
The plug starts to throb hard, Steve had almost forgotten about the toys with all the fantasies he's gotten caught up in. The relentless pressure on his prostate is actually uncomfortable, and that is what sends him over the edge adding to the mess in his underwear. 

Even when the tremors of orgasm leave his body Steve doesn't open his eyes, he remains where he is wrung out, the tips of his fingers unable to stop teasing his nipples. The soreness should not feel as good as it does, Steve feels lazy and content for a moment even with more come soaking into his underwear. The plug has stopped again for the moment, but Steve is sure it can start up again at any moment. He finds that for the moment he's perfectly content to stay in the lounge in the sun even looking like a mess.  
When he finally looks, his trousers look almost like he's had an accident.

An evil thought that makes Steve squirm with unease; he's pretty sure Tony wouldn't want something like that. The humiliation and dirtiness of being made... Steve wonders what makes this the day for evil thoughts. Tony's attentions seem to have brought out the worst in Steve and he feels lucky that there is a camera between him and Tony will not guess what he's thinking.

Steve straightens out his wrinkled shirt as much as possible hissing when the rough cotton rubs against his still excited nipples. Having caught his breath, Steve takes himself back inside forcing all evil thoughts from his mind in favor of his drawing homework. With a little bit of luck he figures that he has at least half an hour before Tony makes another demand on him again.

By the end of the day, Steve is pretty much done having been made to fulfill Tony's expectations. Even so, he's already in the ordered position by the time Tony walks in; chest flush against the rough wall of the entry hall trying not to shift around in the hope of finding a more comfortable position, ass sticking out ready to be used. Steve can't wait to have the plug out; it's been tormenting him none-stop since Tony's last text message keeping him on edge while never vibrating quite hard enough to make him come. Absorbed as he is in the sensations running rampant through his body, Steve only notices Tony's presence when a sharp slap on his ass makes him jump scraping his chest and cheek against the rough stone. He whines and pushes into the hand that's now fondling the base of the plug, dragging his nipples against the stone again as he bends further much to Tony's appreciation.

"Now why can't I come home to this every time I ask you? Pepper is sooo going to pay for using you against me! I can't be manipulated that easily!" Since Tony's fingers start making short work of his belt and trouser fastenings as he talks, Steve doubts Pepper has anything to fear. Getting treated like the prize at the bottom of a box of cereal doesn't sit well with him, but considering all the effort Tony has gone through to get him...Steve doesn't have much room for complaints. Tony's hand slips into Steve's trousers to closes around the mess of soggy, slimy cotton and hard inflamed flesh and Steve feels Tony smothering a loud moan on his back. Tony's teeth scrape along Steve's spine as Tony's hands run over his crotch again and again squeezing, massaging and exploring the mess. Finally they dip under the elastic, close around Steve's downright tender cock finding some of the come that hasn't yet dried along the way to rub it in. All the while Steve can't help humping back against the hard bulge of Tony's cock that's grinding against his ass and the end of the plug. 

"Such a hot mess. We're definitely doing this again." Gathering some come on his fingers, Tony withdraws, grabs Steve by the arm and pulls him around. Face to face Steve can see exactly how much Tony likes what he's driven Steve too either because Steve has submitted to it or just because he likes the look. Tony is on him in a second rubbing the cold come into Steve's scrapped nipples, making an effort to cover them completely with the slimy pearlescent cream. Steve pushes his chest into the touch, moans at the firm handling. When Tony is satisfied that Steve is messed up to his satisfaction he prods Steve to turn back to facing the wall. Back in his original position Steve can only close his eyes and wait. Tony runs his mouth, mumbling filth into Steve's skin while arranging Steve just the way he wants it. Steve ends up hobbled by his trousers, his underpants pulled off his ass but still trapping his cock. He can hear Tony kneel behind him, Tony's fingers close around the base of the plug as his breath tickles Steve's skin. Torturously slow Tony pulls the toy out of Steve's ass. Steve can feel Tony's fascinated gaze on his hole watching the loose muscle as it tries to keep hold of the toy that has been tormenting it the whole day. Steve moans and tries to get away as the thickest part of the plug spreads him wide. Steve's muscles twitch and spasm trying to either pull the toy back in or push it out but Tony keeps it in place leaving Steve to struggle until he is panting and grinding against the wall scraping his chest raw in an attempt to get away. 

"Damn you are hot..." Tony finally pulls the plug clear of Steve's body, only to ram it back in as hard as he can. Steve howls in protest which Tony takes as an invitation to do it again and a third time just for fun. When Tony finally tosses the plug away Steve is left feeling wide open and sloppy, Tony's tongue licking into his passage is a surprise; short, firm licks that massage Steve's hole and invite the attempt to thrust back against Tony's mouth. He doesn't get to enjoy Tony's mouth for long; Tony works his way up Steve's spine after one parting nip at the rim of Steve's asshole. Tony bites his way up Steve's spine through the fabric of Steve's shirt until he can nuzzle under the fabric of the shirt just above Steve's shoulder blades. Steve feels Tony's bare cock against his ass, teasing at his hole while Tony is busy chewing his mark in Steve's back then grabs Steve's ass spreading his cheeks and shoving in. The hard thrust pushes Steve hard against the wall and keeps him pinned as Tony starts a punishing rhythm that scrapes Steve's nipples against the rough wall on every one of Tony's up strokes. Steve feels Tony's hot breath on his back and feel the almost sub vocal mumblings that don't stop even when Tony is fucking.  
He is grateful that he can't hear whatever Tony is spewing because he isn't sure he will be able to keep from coming until getting permission as it is.

His nipples feel like they will start to bleed at any moment, he's pretty sure all the come Tony has rubbed on his nipples has been smeared in the wall. 

Tony's hands leave Steve's ass and scratch their way up his flanks to Steve's chest to scratch across the sore nubs until he can get a proper grip and start twisting Steve's sore flesh making Steve buck and squeeze down on Tony so hard that he comes with a tortured groan slumping down on Steve's broad back. 

Steve whines his cock throbs, twitches the cotton of his underpants leaves wet smears on the wall. He wants to come; whines from the need but has to wait for Tony to give permission. 

"I'm not going to let you touch beautiful. Just going to play with you until you make one final mess for me." Tony says as he steps away and pushes Steve flush against the wall again and then kneels behind him again to lick and nip at Steve's sloppy hole making Steve jump and grind. He gets absorbed in the small aches and pleasures that Steve almost forgets about the humiliation of being forced to come in his underwear one more time. Tony's tongue and fingers spread him open until Steve can feel Tony's come leaking down across his balls and down his thigh. The cotton trapping Steve's cockhead gets caught on the wall adding an unexpected pinch to the mix that's keeping Steve on edge. It's enough to send Steve over with a sob.

His legs give out and Steve only hopes not to fall on Tony's head when he goes down. Tony barely manages to keep Steve's head from bouncing off the floor and pulls it into his lap. Steve looks up still in a daze into Tony's smiling face: Tony looks pleased with himself like a cat that swallowed the cream. When Steve is situated, Tony reaches out to gather more come out of Steve's underpants. Steve watches how Tony licks the mess from his fingers with pleased moans then goes back for more. Having regained some of his faculties, Steve glances up at the wall to notice several spots he's left behind; even if they dry they will remain visible. Tony leans down to share the mess from his fingers with Steve who obediently laps it up while Tony studies the wall and the mess he's made of Steve's chest. Steve looks down as well; his chest is a mess of scratches and grazes, red spots and bruises. Steve wonders how long they will take to heal since he can't remember having ever felt like most of his skin has been taken off.  
Tony's wet hand wanders down to Steve's chest to pet at the raw nipple and crow his fun.

"We are definitely doing this again next time I have to do meetings! Can't remember having this much fun during them before."

"You'll have to paint the wall..." Steve is aware that he doesn't really make sense.

"Noooo, not doing that! I'm leaving that there, maybe having it framed. Then Pepper can sell it as art later."

Steve can't keep a snort from escaping and starts getting up making a mental note to try to clean the wall despite Tony's intentions. Tony follows with a grumble.

"Do you mind if I go shower Tony?"

He gets an unhappy whine in return, but when he looks back at Tony he gets a nod in permission.  
Steve barely keeps from running to the bathroom to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well on the bright side forgetting my e-reader on the plane did motivate me to finish this up faster just to work the aggression off.
> 
> As before any scenario suggestions for the future can be dropped on @Ibebadnow or in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub-con warning but not really? no idea how to tag these things but I suppose better too much warning than not enough

The music is so loud that it transforms into vibrations that rattle bones.  
The dimly lit room is full of bodies of all shapes and sizes moving together; grinding, rubbing and even simply dancing.  
The sheer size and the anonymity it provides appealed when Steve walked past; in the sea of bodies he doesn’t feel like he sticks out as much as usual.   
Not that he’s managed to stay under the radar of the other patrons completely; before he’s found the cozy corner to station himself in the trip to the bar for a drink his butt has been grabbed and pinched blue. He’s even had several offers already accompanied by hands on his crotch and tongues trying to lick the sweat off his throat. 

Unfortunately none have been what Steve’s looking for so far, in fact Steve is starting to wonder if the offer he’s waiting for is even going to be made, not to him anyway.  
It seems to Steve that no one present wants to fuck big, muscular men or maybe it’s just that no one wants to fuck Steve. He gets offered enough to fuck others, to have his cock sucked…and anyone else would probably be more than happy to accept... 

“Hello handsome why so glum?” He almost misses the words under the music, but for the hand that finds his side, skirts across his abdomen to cup Steve’s left pectoral and give it a squeeze. Despite the fondling Steve has already endured, the action is so unexpected that it makes him gasp and arch into the touch. The man responsible grins up at him when Steve meets his eyes; shorter, dark haired and dark eyed he looks to be at least 15 years Steve’s senior. The man studies him right back a slightly mocking twist to his narrow, goatee surrounded lips.

“I’m…I’m not glum, just…” Steve can feel a blush starting somewhere around his navel and start crawling up his chest towards his face until he can’t feel the heat of the club around him as his body goes supernova. Ruthfully he has to conclude that talking to handsome men is as difficult as talking to beautiful women. His suitor doesn’t seem to mind; he moves closer and squeezes Steve’s pectoral again thumbing Steve’s nipple through the cotton. The sensation makes Steve’s knees buckle a bit and he slumps against the wall making it easier for the man to lean into him and speak right into Steve’s ear.

“Well not that I’m here you’re not! So, how about you come home with me, show me how far down that blush of yours goes and I’ll make your dreams come true…” The invitation is finished off by a mean twist to Steve’s nipple and sharp teeth scraping at the lobe of his ear before the man darts back, probably to give Steve some air and maybe some of his brain functions to process the offer. Without the man’s hand on his body Steve feels strangely bereft and has to fight the urge to grab the man’s hand so he can put it back on his chest. The man looks around while he waits, hands in his pockets, slumped like a teenager rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  
The boast certainly makes Steve’s cock twitch in his pants.

“Can you really?” He asks finding himself hoping that the man will guess what he wants, needs, and will be willing to provide it. He mentally bracing himself for disappointment Steve leans in to look straight into dark eyes trying to see what the man is willing to offer him.  
The man’s grin grows cocky.

“Let me guess big boy, you were looking like a grump just now because so far no one has realized that what you came here for is to find someone who can fuck that tight, military grade ass of yours hard until you’re begging for mercy. Am I right?” The man is crowds him again, not touching but close enough that Steve can feel his body heat. Steve shivers embarrassed to hear his desire said out loud where anyone could hear. The image that they paint leaves Steve gasping and choking, the dark eyed man ignores his sputtering hooking his fingers into Steve’s collar and forcing him down so that he can speak right into Steve’s hear.

“Since you’re such hot stuff I’ll even do you one better; if you come with me I’ll use you for my own personal sex toy. Strap a cockring on your dick so I can use it as a dildo for as long as I want, play with your tits find out if they are as sensitive as they look, bite, lick and suck on them until those horny nipples are so sore that you won’t be able to wear a shirt without whimpering for a week. And between doing all that I’m going to use my tongue, fingers and cock to open you up so wide you’ll be wrecked for life.”

By the time the man stops speaking Steve has to use the wall for support again; the man has maneuvered his leg between Steve’s giving him a muscular thigh to grind his crotch against. The man’s hands are back on Steve’s chest squeezing and flicking Steve’s pebbled nipples in the same rhythm as he is using to tease Steve’s cock. Steve has no idea how he’s gotten maneuvered into this position: he doesn’t remember moving his whole mind absorbed by the picture the man has presented him with.

“I…I don’t even know your name…” Steve feels the man chuckle while busy mauling Steve’s throat.

“I’m Tony; now let’s go before someone mistakes you for the next floor show.” Abruptly the stimulation driving Steve crazy disappears.

Tony steps back ignoring Steve’s protest, grabs his wrist and starts dragging him through the club towards the exit. The crowd parts as they pass and Steve wonders at the glares and open staring he receives as Tony practically manhandles him into the cold air outside. 

Steve shudders at the shock of cold air on his overheated body, still processing Tony and his promises he doesn’t protest as Tony pulls him along to a limousine idling at the curb away from the cue of people still waiting to enter the club. He’s pushed against the trunk of the large car, Tony drapes himself over him, nuzzling at Steve’s chest and slipping his free hand into the waist of Steve’s jeans almost fully distracting him from the driver who opens the door to the car and leaving Steve unbalanced enough for Tony to stuff him into the back of the car then dive in after.   
The door closes behind them and the car takes off soon after mirrored windows making it impossible to see where they are going in the night. Steve wants to ask questions but with Tony climbing into his lap and taking possession of his mouth it becomes impossible. 

Tony’s ass comes to rest on Steve’s now fully hard cock grinding down onto him teasingly as Tony takes his time marking Steve’s throat with teeth, tongue and the rough scrape of his goatee across sensitive skin. Steve paws at Tony’s body not sure what to do with his hands and wondering how to keep from coming because Tony is driving him towards the edge fast. Steve gets ready to warn Tony that he’s going to come in the next few moments when the weight in his lap disappears as Tony throws himself to the other side of the back seat panting just as hard as Steve.

“Not so fast big boy. Didn’t I just tell you I had plans that need that cock to stay hard?”

“Yes, but…” Steve wants to protest, to grab Tony and pull him back into his lap. Tony stretches his leg to poke at Steve’s shin while shaking his head.  
“No ‘buts’.” Tony’s tone is authoritative and sharp, unexpected and boring straight to Steve’s subconscious forcing his back straight and his hands to his sides. His cock jumps and starts to leak and he wonders if he’ll be hearing more of this tone through the night.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me beautiful?” The honey comes back to Tony’s tone, Steve watches Tony gets comfortable against the limo door fumbling with something behind his back as he watches Steve squirm at the question. For such an innocent question Steve feels like he’s never been asked anything so dirty before. He feels himself start to blush again, a crimson tide crawling up his body while his cock aches with arousal and his ass itches harder with the desire to be filled.

“Yes, sir.” He barely manages to form the words blushing even harder at his slip of calling Tony ‘sir’. He has no idea what to do now; Steve doubts that his humiliating slip will be overlooked; Tony now knows that Steve is perverted and wants… He stares at his feet wondering if Tony will stop the car now and ask Steve to leave.

“Good.” The sheer satisfaction in the one word makes Steve jerk his head up and look at Tony again. Instead of scorn or derision all he sees in Tony’s eyes is lust and pleasure. “I love it when my toys catch on quick.”

Tony snaps his fingers and the insides of the limo are bathed in light.

“Now, how about you show me how far that blush actually goes? Pull your shirt up to your armpits and show me your tits.” Steve wonders if Tony keeps using the course language on purpose to keep him permanently blushing. Under close scrutiny he feels impossibly clumsy and can’t help fumbling at the hem of his t-shirt until he finally has to grasp it with both hands to pull it up as requested. He closes his eyes unable to stand the intensity of Tony’s hungry gaze on his bare body, he feels his hands starting to shake with lust as he tries to keep as still as possible. 

Tony makes a sound that’s somewhere between a growl and a moan and Steve hears him move before he feels Tony’s breath on his overheated skin. He wonders how long Tony can keep up just staring at him without doing anything. He startles when Tony’s fingers find his body; tracing abdominal muscles and scratching at the treasure trail disappearing into Steve’s jeans before going back up and cupping Steve’s pectorals; pushing them together until he creates cleavage then letting go again with a satisfied sound.

“Just love how responsive you are gorgeous.” It’s the only warning Steve gets before his right nipple is engulfed by a hot mouth and merciless teeth scrape over tender flesh. Steve cries out arching into the unexpected pain and feels the fabric of his t-shirt tearing. When the teeth and mouth disappear Steve can’t help look at the stark contrast between the pale pink left nipple and the dark pink abused flesh of the right one. There is even a ring of teeth marks circling it just along the edge of the areola that look impossibly hot against his skin. He looks up dazed and on the edge of coming again to the sight of Tony licking his lips.

“God, you’re sweet. Tell me how close you are?” Tony’s wandering fingers find the end of Steve’s belt and pull at it.  
“Pretty close, sir.” Steve isn’t sure what the proper answer to the question is supposed to be, so honesty seems the best policy. He has to bite his lip when Tony frowns and closes his hand around the bulge in Steve’s jeans. He squeezes hard then pushes his hand further between Steve’s legs.  
“Hmmm can’t have that, can we?”  
Belt, button and zipper fall victim to Tony’s talented hands and before he knows it Steve’s jeans are pulled low enough for Tony to examine Steve’s briefs already almost translucent with his juices at the crotch. The touch is impersonal; Steve wonders if Tony uses the same concentration when working, or whatever the man does, he feels like he’s a horse Tone would like to buy or something. It should feel humiliating instead it makes Steve’s cock ache harder.  
When Tony traces the edge of the wet cotton Steve thrusts into the warm touch.

“None of that now…” Tony’s fingers outline the head of Steve’s cock through the fabric for a moment then pulling back to fumble in his pants pockets. “Now tell me, have you ever worn a cockring before?”

Something that looks like a cross between a string and a chain dangles in front of Steve’s face until he focuses on it properly. He isn’t sure what he’s looking at, but it doesn’t look to dangerous so he nods his consent. Tony pinches a nipple in what seems to be a reward for Steve’s cooperation then slips a hand into Steve’s briefs to lift Steve’s cock and balls free of the soggy material. With the elastic hooked behind his balls Steve feels on display, he has to bite his lip not to whimper when Tony cups his balls and pulls them away from Steve’s body to wrap the string or chain around them. He cockring doesn’t feel cold as Steve would expect metal to be, it even feels sort of comfortable and unexpectedly secure. Tony winds the cockring several times around the base of Steve’s cock and slowly starts to tighten it while looking at Steve’s face intently.

Steve feels like he’s being tested as the string tightens against his body cutting off the possibility of coming without Tony allowing it. The two ends meet when Tony has tightened it to his satisfaction locking together seamlessly. When Tony removes his hands, Steve feels like he’s still being held secure in Tony’s grasp; he thrusts his hips seeking friction against air.

“Beautiful…” The word isn’t directed at him, Tony is talking out loud as he leans in closing his lips briefly around the bulbous head of Steve’s cock to give it a hard suck before sitting up again,“…and messy. Are you always this messy hot stuff?”

Steve shakes his head; more often than not he’s had the company of his own hand instead of another person, and even with others he’s never felt this way before. Not so needy, horny or willing to please as he is now. 

“No, never like this, it’s embarrassing.” Tony settles against Steve’s side petting him as if to calm him down.   
“It’s pretty that’s what it is, going to get even prettier see; I made that cockring myself, it’s going to keep you from coming by paralyzing a couple of muscles so blood can still circulate and you will feel everything I do to your lovely cock but you won’t be able to come for as long as I like.”

The lecture is finished with a sloppy kiss and Tony’s hand returning to Steve’s balls just as the car stops. Tony grumbles in annoyance and Steve has to hide a smile at the disgruntled expression. He actually has to make an effort to untangle his fingers from his t-shirt having ripped holes in it while holding on.

He barely gets a change to look around once they climb out of the car before Tony’s hand closes around Steve’s cock using it as a leash to pull Steve along into the house. He gets glimpses of minimalist furnishings and art on the walls he might find interesting if he wasn’t too focused on getting Tony to fuck him. The bedroom consists of only a bed, a chair and a lot of screens that light up with a blue glow as soon as Tony comes close. Tony backs Steve up against the bed then turns away to poke at the screens.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed hot stuff I’ll be with you in a moment.” Tony doesn’t even turn to see if Steve is following his orders just keeps poking at the screens and moving things around. As Steve pulls off his t-shirt, jean and briefs the lights in the room brighten so Steve can finally take a decent look at the thing that’s been wrapped around his genitals. The thing is tight, digging into Steve’s flesh just enough to send a surprisingly welcome hint of pain dancing across his nerves. The dark material makes a pleasant contrast with Steve’s pale pink skin that Steve can’t help trace in fascination shivering as a fresh wave of arousal hits him.

“Ah! Did I tell you, you could touch beautiful?” Steve jumps, Tony has somehow gotten close enough to purr in his ear. He looks up from his explorations guiltily at Tony who is standing over him with a savage grin.

“Sorry…” He gasps not sure what he is supposed to do now.

“Hm, don’t forget the ‘sir’ now, I really liked that. You’d think I would hear it more…Anyway, since you obviously can’t be trusted not to play with yourself, I think we should do something to keep you from doing it again…”

Tony nips at Steve’s neck while pulling Steve’s hands away from his body. Before he knows it Steve is on his back in the middle of the bed and Tony is wrapping something around his wrist. Steve moans at the sight of chocolate colored leather wrapping first one wrist then the other.  
Tony straddles his chest to reach properly and Steve has to resist the urge to try and nuzzle against the tempting bulge in Tony’s pants that’s now almost within reach. He can’t keep from raising his head to try to take in as much of the scent of Tony’s arousal while Tony fiddles with the cuffs as possible.   
He only looks up at the sound of chains rattling above his head all of a sudden extending from the wall behind the headboard ready to be attached to the cuffs. Tony traces Steve’s bottom lip with his finger until Steve gathers enough focus to look at him instead of his crotch, “now ask me nice to tie you up so you won’t be a bad boy and play with yourself again…”

Steve isn’t sure what is being asked of him at first, but Tony pulls away waiting for him to say something eyebrow raised in challenge. Steve isn’t much of a talker, he isn’t good with words like some other people, but with the incentive on offer he’s willing to try.

“Please…please sir, tie me so…so…I w…won’t playwithmyself…”

“What’s that? I don’t think I caught that last part properly…” Steve feels like he isn’t getting enough air, but Tony wiggles getting more comfortable on Steve’s chest and reminding Steve why he has to try harder.

“Please sir, tie me up so I won’t play with myself…like a naughtyboy…” He’s panting by the time he gets the last part out feeling like he’s turned bright red and is about to explode from the need to come. Steve closes his eyes hoping Tony won’t make him say it again and startles at the downright filthy kiss he receives as Tony pulls his wrists towards the headboard and Steve is deafened by the click the chains make being snapped onto the cuffs on his wrists.

The rush of being bound for Tony’s pleasure makes Steve arch with the need for sensation almost unseating Tony in the process. When he manages to get himself under control again; quit pulling against the chains that now secure his wrists to the headboard, and hopes that Tony will fuck him if he’s being…good. 

“Good boy! And good boys deserve rewards don’t they?” Steve has to bite back the urge to demand that Tony do as he promised and fuck him already. By now it’s almost all he can think about, but by the look of it Tony doesn’t intend to quit teasing just yet. 

“Thank you, sir.” He is rewarded by another of Tony’s open mouth kisses and Tony’s nails leaving welts on his upper arms and chest. 

“God you’re hot.” Tony mumbles as he wiggles his way down Steve’s body until he can push Steve’s legs apart and kneel between them. Steve spreads as far as he can; hoping that he will finally get what he’s needed the whole night. Tony’s hands dance across Steve’s thighs and squeeze his balls until Steve is moaning and squirming ready to try and beg again just to get Tony to speed up. His ass is lifted onto Tony’s knees leaving him awkward and exposed. He can feel Tony’s hands spreading his cheeks and thumbs framing his anus then pressing on the tights muscle, massaging around it and forcing it open.  
It takes all of Steve’s self control not to moan out loud when one digit slips into his ass to start opening him up. 

Tony’s other hand teases Steve’s cock pinching the sensitive head and adding to the sensations running rampant across Steve’s nerves. A second finger slips into his ass slowly spreading him open, Steve freezes with indecision wanting to thrust into the painful touch and back against the fingers inside of him all the while trying to keep all the sounds he wants to make in.   
Steve finally succumbs when Tony manages to work a third finger inside his ass, sobbing out his pleasure when Tony simultaneously thrusts his fingers in deep and leans in to fuck Steve’s navel with his tongue. 

“You sure make lovely sounds…love to hear that my work is appreciated.”

Steve shakes his head biting his lips. “I don’t think I can…sir. ‘m not used to…” He isn’t sure what Tony wants to hear; besides no one has really cared about what Steve wants for a while now.

“Expressing what you need? I noticed handsome, if you were I wouldn’t have stood a chance. Lucky for you I have just the thing to help.” Tony crawls up to lie on Steve’s chest again, digs his hand under the pillows by Steve’s head to fish for something as he licks Steve’s lips open.  
Steve tries to turn to see what Tony is getting, but gets distracted by the biting kisses and the scrape of Tony’s beard across his throat and cheeks.

The brush of leather against his cheek draws his attention back to what Tony has dug up to help Steve, to see a metal ring with leather straps in Tony’s hand.

“What…?”

The metal is brushed against Steve’s lips, pushed between them until Steve finally sticks out his tongue and licks the cool circle. Tony’s tongue joining Steve’s in twining around the contraption sucking at both the metal and the Steve’s tongue.

“This is a ring gag, it will keep you from closing your mouth and keeping in all those lovely sounds…” He proceeds to nip at Steve’s throat, “I’ll be able to do anything I want with you and all you’ll be able to do will be whimper for more. Give me all the pretty sounds I want.”

The words remind Steve of the emptiness in his ass now that Tony’s fingers are gone, and that he wants Tony to get back to fucking him again. Lapping at the circumference of the ring a couple of more times he opens his mouth as far as he can. Thankfully Tony doesn’t demand that he ask for it, instead he carefully places the ring behind Steve’s teeth then smooths the straps across Steve’s cheeks. He can feel them tightening as Tony buckles the contraption shut, shuddering at the feeling of having placed himself completely under another’s control.   
Tony takes his time getting back between Steve’s legs practically vibrating with lust as he goes. Steve has to wonder if there is a part of his body that hasn’t been touched, licked or nipped yet, as much as he can think while mired in sensation.

Tony’s fingers find Steve’s hole again thrusting two fingers in carelessly and ripping a startled grunt from Steve’s throat now that he can’t close his lips around the sound any longer. When he manages to lift his head to look down his body to where Tony’s head is visible between his legs frowning in concentration as he fucks Steve’s ass with his finger. He’s still entirely dressed; covered from open collar to wrists and ankles only fumbling at the buckle of his belt with the hand that’s not busy preparing Steve’s ass to be used. A third finger is shoved in without any warning on the next thrust, Tony twists his hand and Steve is consumed by sensation and need that makes his body shake and makes it impossible to keep his head up to watch Tony. 

Just as Steve gets enough of a grip on himself to try again to see what Tony is doing now he feels a brief emptiness in his ass, than something other than fingers starting to push in broader and slicker opening him up slow, steady and merciless. Tony’s cock seems to set Steve’s nerves on fire as it fills him up, soothes the need that’s been plaguing him the whole night. When Tony starts to pull out again not even having given Steve his full length, Steve can’t help groaning his displeasure.  
His protest is met with a soft chuckle of delight.  
“Don’t worry hot stuff, I’m just getting started.” When only the head of Tony’s cock is still inside him, Steve feels Tony shift position, Steve closes his eyes bracing for whatever is to come looking forward to getting fucked properly and still getting used to being so out of control. The full length of Tony’s cock ramps up his ass as the man’s teeth sink into Steve’s left nipple, grind the sensitive flesh until it seems to Steve that Tony is about to bite it clear off. 

Tony sets a punishing rhythm hard, long thrusts that batter Steve’s prostate and send shockwaves of pleasure that get countered by Tony’s sharp teeth worrying at Steve’s chest leaving unexpected sharp points of pain in their wake. The room is full of sounds; whimpers and groans of appreciation that make Steve blush when he realizes that they are coming from him, the gag making it easy for all of them to escape. 

The sounds of their activities almost drown out the sounds from outside of the bedroom, but Steve can’t ignore the door to the bedroom being opened even while he’s almost lost in the sensations Tony is eliciting. He glances away from Tony and catches a glimpse that makes him freeze up.

“When you told me you’re going out to get desert, I was expecting chocolate ice cream or possibly donuts Tony.” He man who has just entered doesn’t sound angry, not even annoyed really, if Steve was in a state to judge objectively he might even have to say that the man sounds amused. Tony doesn’t even bother stopping, he does sit up some making Steve moan as Tony shoves in deep and circles his hips like that will allow him to go even deeper.

“Hmmm, this is much nicer…I couldn’t leave him Bruce, but he was begging for it and someone might have taken advantage…just look at him!” Steve can hear the new arrival chuckling as he comes closer.  
“So you figured that if anyone is going to take advantage it’s going to be you?” The man, Bruce, circles the bed and leans in to study Steve’s naked and bound body as Tony has requested. Steve feels heat crawling up his chest and towards his face at the frank appraisal of his body while it’s still getting used. He pulls at the restraints and tries to look away from both the men just to give himself a breather.   
“No hiding hot stuff! Let Bruce see how much you like your ass fucked.” Tony’s nails rake across Steve’s ribs in what’s probably supposed to be reprimand but only makes wants more and arch into the touch.   
“See what I mean? You have to try him, he’s sooo tight, his hungry ass just sucks you in and doesn’t want to let go. We can take turns fucking if you want, hot stuff here wants to get fucked open and sloppy, don’t you handsome?” Steve can already see it in his mind’s eye: getting filled up by Bruce as soon as Tony pulls out, not even getting a chance to catch a breath because Tony promised that Steve would be a wreck by the end of the night. He can’t help moaning his agreement meeting first Tony’s then Bruce’s eyes head on in case they suddenly decide to stop.

Tony goes back to fucking and biting at Steve’s chest while Bruce leans one knee on the bed while he starts taking unbuttoning his shirt. Unlike Tony, Bruce takes the time to take everything off before sitting down on the bed. Isn’t sure how this is supposed to work, but since he doesn’t have the possibility to ask he doesn’t let it worry him too much. He sinks back into the sensations Tony is raking his body with tightening his ass to try and get Tony to fuck him harder.

Bruce’s hand on his chest startles Steve into tightening up much to Tony’s vocal appreciation. Steve gets rewarded by a hand closing around his bound erection, fingers ghosting across slick flesh for a couple of strokes before disappearing. Bruce’s fingers follow Tony’s mouth across Steve’s chest probing at the red marks Tony’s teeth leave behind on Steve’s skin. Bruce leans down, trails his hand up to Steve’s jaw to gently nudge Steve into looking at him again. His thumb rubs across Steve’s bottom lip as Bruce starts nuzzling his ear. 

“Hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself too.” Is all he whispers into Steve’s ear before he starts nipping at Steve’s lobe then licking across Steve’s jaw. Bruce’s hands are smaller than Tony’s, less rough but not less strong. Steve can feel one of them cupping his pectoral and squeezing the muscle, it feels somewhat impersonal in contrast with the intent look in Bruce’s eyes. The look makes Steve nervous for some reason he doesn’t have enough brain power to think about. Bruce squeezes again, and then leans down to close his teeth around Steve’s nipple. Unlike Bruce’s hand his teeth are cruel digging in and grinding down so hard that Steve screams, above him Tony curses and Steve feels him come, feels hot fluid coating his insides and whines with the need to come. He tries to look past Bruce’s head down to his still bound cock swaying with every one of Tony’s moves red, wet and desperate.  
Despite the gag he still tries to talk, tries to beg Tony to let him come; all words come out as garbled moans and groans that only make Tony laugh as he pulls out. 

“Nope, haven’t warned that yet hot stuff, you’ll have to be a lot more desperate than that…going to have Bruce fuck you first and if you’re good then we’ll see.” He leans down to lick at Steve’s lips, then slides from between Steve’s legs to look back admiringly. “Come look Bruce! He’s still tight, and I promised beautiful here to loosen him up!” Steve can feel hot breath between his legs, when he looks again he can see Tony leaning down so only the top of his head is visible between Steve’s legs.

Bruce is still busy torturing his nipple, sucking on Steve’s abused and inflamed flesh with intent until Tony finally looks, then reaches out to grab Bruce by the hair and drag him away. Steve watches shocked as Bruce snarls at Tony before he’s appeased by a sloppy kiss that by the looks of it is more teeth clashing than anything else. After, Bruce allows himself to be guided down Steve’s body and positioned between Steve’s legs without any protest. Steve looks away, not sure if he can handle the hint of wildness he can see in Bruce’s eyes. Bruce slides in with one long, steady thrust pushing all the way in all in one go. He doesn’t give Steve any time to adjust, just starts fucking him hard while gripping Steve’s thighs tight enough that Steve is sure he’s going to have bruises. 

“Both of you look so hot!” Tony drops next to Steve, cuddles up to his side still dressed but now completely rumpled, to mumble in Steve’s ear. “Look at how much Bruce likes his desert?” Tony’s hand finds Steve’s abused nipple to worry at it as he talks. “Looks kind of sore doesn’t it? But I don’t think you mind do you handsome?” He pets Steve’s sweaty hair then nips at Steve’s throat. “You don’t mind us taking turns with your ass don’t you, fucking you full of our come so it will be leaking out of you the whole day tomorrow.”

Just then Bruce twists his hips the right way for Steve to see stars and closes his hand around Steve’s trapped balls. The firm touch on the long overheated orbs makes Steve buckle and try to get away but Tony’s quick response prevents that and so he has to suffer…Tony’s mouth on his skin makes Steve want more be it pain or pleasure. To his shame he can’t keep from arching his chest, begging for more torturous touches that send his arousal rocketing higher instead of banking it. Tony thankfully obliges; he gnaws at Steve’s collar bone then bites at his flesh and rakes his nails down the inside of Steve’s arm and across his side. Bruce’s nail digs into the tender skin right where the metal chain digs into Steve’s flesh right behind his balls and suddenly Steve feels like he’s coming; his body tightens and shakes but his cock trapped as it is remains hard and aching releasing only a couple of stray drops.   
Bruce groans above him, speeds up yet again and Steve feels him come; another hot load filling him up. His ass is starting to feel raw, he’s pretty sure his chest is a complete mess with all the bite marks decorating it and despite all that Steve can’t help needing more.

When Bruce pulls out and Tony crawls over to look, Steve can feel Tony’s fingers probing at his twitching hole.  
“Still sooo tight…” Steve cries out when he feels a hot, slick tongue wiggling its way past the spasming muscle into his body. Tony’s facial hair scratches at the tender skin making him buckle and try to get away. Bruce’s hand closing around his cock again makes him freeze with indecision trapped between two sensations Steve wants to get away from and more of at the same time. 

All of a sudden the ring that keeps him from speaking is too much; he wants it gone, wants to be able to speak, want to stop them from touching him more and wants to demand that they allow him to come properly this time, or maybe that they fuck him again. 

“Give him a breather Tony; I don’t think your desert can handle more.” It’s a reasonable request that Bruce makes, but to Steve’s ears it sounds more like a challenge. He can handle more, all that he wants is a little control back, just enough to give them what they want. He finds himself shaking his head, trying to form words again despite the gag as Tony fucks his ass with his tongue. Bruce is the one to pet his hair this time, having crawled up without Steve noticing, when Steve turns his head Bruce’s half hard cock is right there close enough for him to nuzzle against, to take in the man’s sent and enjoy the slight roughness of his skin. With the gag Steve can’t suck the cock on offer into his mouth; he can only rub the warm metal and his lips against hardening flesh and whine.   
“Or maybe he can, do you want a cock in your mouth handsome? Get your pretty mouth fucked properly so it matches your fucked out little ass in the morning? I think you do, so you’re going to prove it to Bruce here…but no talking!” He feels the straps holding the gag tight give, but isn’t sure how to get it out without the use of his hands until Bruce comes to his assistance carefully working it out from between Steve’s teeth. His jaw aches a little as he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times; the muscles feels overstretched he’d love to work his jaw a little bit longer, but Bruce’s cock is right there already almost brushing his lips. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and wraps his lips around the head.

Bruce barely gives him time to adjust, he starts with shallow thrusts going deeper little by little filling Steve’s mouth. He pets Steve’s hair, combs it with his fingers as if he isn’t planning on choking Steve on his cock.   
“I think your desert is a natural Tony.” Bruce groans shoving himself deep into Steve’s mouth, “or have you been teaching him already?” Bruce slides his cock in deep as he talks, pauses for a moment just a breath from where Steve’s gag reflex will lick in than pushes past into Steve’s throat.  
He can’t breathe with Bruce’s cock filling his throat Steve can’t draw breath. His body tenses, gets ready for a fight, shuts down all other sensations but the feeling of the flesh in his mouth. 

“Easy handsome…” The cock disappears from his mouth leaving Steve gulping air until he doesn’t feel like he’s suffocating any longer. Bruce still hovers over him smiling, and Tony is there as well all of a sudden rubbing across Steve’s abdomen in calming circles.”You’re doing so well beautiful taking Bruce like a good cocksucker. Now be a good boy and try again without panicking.” Steve feels Tony’s hand closing around his cock again, tease his flesh until the panic subsides and Steve drops back into the haze of lust. 

“Now ask Bruce to feed you his cock again.” Steve whines not sure he’ll be able to keep from panicking again, but both of them are looking down on his expectantly waiting for him to submit. He licks his lips, arches into the hands wandering his body, tries to thrust into Tony’s hand then turns his head to find Bruce’s cock again. This time he knows what to expect when Bruce goes deeper, he tries to relax his throat as much as possible, to wait it out when Bruce stops once fully seated. Steve looks up, catches Bruce’s eyes and holds as still as he can waiting for his mouth to be used as Bruce sees fit. He counts to twenty before Bruce pulls out again just enough that Steve can catch some air before his throat is closed off again. Every time Bruce cuts off Steve’s breath, Tony’s hand on Steve’s cock tightens milking him like his balls aren’t constricted.

“Good boy, you’re doing fine hot stuff, like Bruce said; you’re a natural. Now make him come, and I’ll give you a treat.” Tony’s nails dig into Steve’s flesh for a moment before he goes back to stroking and Steve turns his attention back to Bruce. He tries to open his mouth as much as possible, to move his tongue a bit in case Bruce likes the extra friction. He wonders if Tony will want this as well, to fuck Steve’s throat until Steve feels like he’s going to pass out from lack of air. A dark part of him wonders if maybe they will try to use his mouth at the same time, if that’s even possible.  
Bruce swells in his throat, cuts off his air completely for a far longer count than before, long enough for Steve to wonder if he hasn’t gotten stuck before Bruce pulls back slightly to coat Steve’s tongue with his come. 

Satisfied Bruce pulls away to sprawls at Steve’s side again. Steve gulps air, his raw throat burning with every breath he takes. He looks down to Tony’s talented fingers still playing with his bound cock, he wants to ask when he’ll be allowed to come, but can’t quite form words. He wonders why Tony is still dressed, he looks like hell his shirt and pants grimy and covered in various bodily fluids. Tony seems to finally spot the mess as well, he wrinkles his nose at the mess then stands up to kick the trousers off getting back on the bed will wearing his shirt and socks. 

“Now usually I’d make you use your tongue to get me ready, but since I suspect that you haven’t had the pleasure before I’m going to let you pass…” Beside them Bruce stirs, rummages around until he finds the lube, then pushes at Tony’s side.

“He’s going to have to learn sometime Tony, might as well show him how.” Steve frowns wondering what he’s supposed to be learning now, but Tony seems to be happy with whatever Bruce has just suggested. He crawls over Steve to Bruce’s side then turns around to shove his bare ass in Bruce’s face. That’s when Steve gets it and his mouth goes dry.   
Bruce spreads Tony’s cheeks letting Steve get a look at Tony’s hole before he leans down to lick a wide stripe across Tony’s crack to the sound of Tony’s moans. Steve can’t quite see what Bruce does, but he can imagine it from the way Tony humps back against Bruce’s face. 

“Damn Bruce! Deeper! I want to feel it! Fuck, shove your tongue deep.” Tony howls until Bruce pulls away and lands several slaps to Tony’s upturned ass.  
“Shut up, you’ll get what’s coming to you.” Bruce growls before diving back and making Tony howl again. Steve pulls on his bonds, not because he wants to be set free but because he wants to see properly and just maybe help Bruce…only to be pushed back.  
“I think our desert is getting a bit impatient Tony, how about you give him something to concentrate on while I stretch your ass.” With those words, Bruce moves Tony so that he ends up on Steve’s chest licking the sweat off of Steve’s skin as Bruce goes back to licking and biting Tony’s ass.   
“Can’t wait to feel your cock hot stuff. I‘m going to use your cock to fuck myself nice and slow until I can’t stand it anymore and have to come all over your tits. And if you are very good, after I’m done with you Bruce is going to fuck your ass again and you’ll get to come.” Steve promises himself that he’ll do everything possible for Tony to deep him good. It feels like his balls are about to explode. He arches his chest hoping that Tony will put his mouth on him again. Bruce does something that makes Tony scream and sinks his teeth into Steve’s nipple. 

“Don’t scare your toy Tony; I know you can handle more than two fingers easily.” Bruce bites out before he leans over Tony’s back to lick and bite at his spine. Tony hums his assent around Steve’s flesh but doesn’t stop moaning as he starts rocking back onto the fingers Bruce apparently has in his ass.  
Steve can’t decide where he wants to look; at Tony’s face, what he can see of it, that’s twisted in an unfamiliar to Steve mixture of pleasure and pain. Or at the fierce concentration of Bruce’s face as he forces Tony into doing what he wants. Steve can only watch and hope that any minute now they will remember that he’s still there as well willing to be used, promised that he would be used.  
Tony raises his head, his teeth digging into Steve’s nipple until the very last moment when Tony’s mouth pops off Steve’s flesh. 

“Bruce,” he moans between large gulps of air, his hands slipping and sliding all over Steve’s chest like they are looking for something. “Bruce I want his cock! Now!” Bruce only laughs at the childishly demanding tone, but still reaches for the lube again working some more into Tony’s ass only to be stopped when he reaches for Steve’s cock.

“Look at him Bruce! He’s wet enough already I want to feel all of him!” The word ‘feel’ is drawn out like a moan as Bruce pulls Tony upright and helps him reposition. He straddles Steve’s abdomen and Steve wants to beg the both of them to hurry up already! He wants to feel Tony around him, wants to be allowed to finally come and still something prevents him from speaking because Tony hasn’t given him permission yet and Steve still wants to follow orders. 

Steve feels Bruce’s hand close around his cock, Tony leans forward and braces himself on Steve’s chest his eyes on Steve’s face like he expects to see something new there. Bruce guides Steve’s cock towards the loosened muscle that guards Tony’s entrance, pushes and pulls until Steve feels the head of his cock slip inside and Tony sits up straighter slowly starting to sink down. 

Steve can’t take his eyes off of the drugged look in Tony’s eyes, the slack mouth that curses with every inch Tony takes inside of him that Steve wants to taste. He wants to draw all of it; commit it to memory then set it on paper when he isn’t going crazy from the sensation of Tony’s tight ass clinging to him.   
He almost forgets that Bruce is still there as well; right behind Tony’s back helping him along and observing them both. Steve is reminded when his legs are spread further apart and Steve can feel Bruce’s fingers probing first along his root of his shaft where he can scratch at the rim of Tony’s ass and try to slide his finger up along Steve’s cock, then down circling behind Steve’s balls to probe at Steve’s still loose ass. At first Steve is confused as to what Bruce wants, but as Bruce hooks his hands behind Steve’s thighs and actually manages to raise him up a bit to align his cock with Steve’s hole, and Steve fully believes that he’s going to lose his mind any second now as Bruce thrusts in, makes Steve arch and thrust into Tony.

Tony curses up a storm, raises himself up and drops back onto Steve’s cock just as Bruce thrusts in.   
Steve can’t think any longer, can barely keep himself from pulling the restraints off the wall, Tony clawing at his chest while bouncing on his cock forces him to keep control by the skin of his teeth that is until Bruce finds his rhythm then focuses his attention back on Tony again.

Bruce’s hands dig under Tony’s shirt still keeping it buttoned despite of its state, Steve imagines Bruce’s nails scratching at Tony’s skin as he pulls Tony against his chest.   
Once Tony has leaned back he throws his head back baring his throat to Bruce’s teeth.   
Steve likes to watch the marks form on Tony’s skin, would love to taste them given half the chance, but his body already itches because he wants more of them. He whines and bites his lip trying to thrust up into the tight heat and onto the cock that’s spearing him again. 

“Please…” The plea that’s ripped from his throat surprises even Steve in its intensity. It freezes the two men using his body for a moment. He sees Tony’s cock twitch at the sound, and has to wonder if he will ever be allowed to come.   
Thankfully Bruce chuckles and slips his hand between Tony’s legs and Steve feels fingers brushing at the base of his cock teasing across the metal cord binding him.   
“Tony?” Bruce mouths the question across Tony’s throat rubbing at the base of Steve’s cock and making him cry out in near agony.   
“Whaaat?” Tony slurs drunk with pleasure.   
“Is Desert allowed to come?” And it takes everything Steve has not to beg that ‘yes, please he really should be allowed to come now’ or he’s going out of his mind. He bites his lip to what feels like bleeding as he arches into the other two men.   
“He’s been a good boy hasn’t he?” Tony moans his hand finding Bruce’s wrist and pushing Bruce’s fingertips against Steve’s cock again. “Let him loose Bruce, I want to feel him come inside me.” Tony rock back against Bruce then grinds down again. “Now Bruce!” Tony howls reaching back, bracing against Bruce to get more leverage. Steve feels Bruce’s nails scratching at his oversensitive skin as he starts thrusting into Steve’s ass again as he twists the cord making Steve scream with agony, but as the flash of pain passes, the lack of restraint on his cock is almost better than an orgasm.   
He barely realizes that he’s ripped the restraints off the wall until he’s already grabbed Tony’s thighs holding him still as he thrusts up into the tight heat of him. He doesn’t last long, only a couple or so thrusts before his whole body tightens up and he is coming. It seems to last forever, aided by Bruce still thrusting into his ass hitting his prostate over and over again until he too comes smothering a groan in Tony’s neck. 

Steve doesn’t realize that he’s blacked out until he comes to again with the two men collapsed next to him in a messy tangle. Bruce is curled up next to him and Tony is sprawled over most of the bed. Steve can see dark spots forming on Tony’s thighs and is shocked to realize that he’s the one who left them behind. After two attempts Steve manages to slide off the bed and wobble to the bathroom for a towel. His ass feels raw and as he moves Steve can feel come leaking down his leg. 

The feeling makes Steve’s cock twitch even if he’s pretty sure that he won’t be up to another round of sex. A quick shower later he grabs a couple of damp towels and goes back to check on the two other men. When he wipes down Tony all he gets is a groan, Bruce actually picks up his own towel then reaches for Steve’s wrist to unbuckle the leather cuff.

“That can wait,” Steve starts aware that Bruce is probably as exhausted as Tony, Bruce only snorts and reaches for Steve’s other wrist.

“I’m aware that you don’t mind being tied down Steve, but…” Bruce grimaces tossing the other cuff off the bed and reaching for a pillow.

“You don’t like it, not the way Tony like it.” Steve surmises as he tries to pull the sheets from under Tony.  
“Something like that, I’m not against tying someone up who doesn’t object to it…but we pushed you.” He doesn’t finish and Steve doesn’t know what to say for a moment because he wasn’t completely comfortable with the whole ‘role-playing’ thing Tony had come up with. 

“I…I trust you, both of you, and it wasn’t bad…just Tony has a filthy mouth.” And Steve suspects that he will never get used to that, Bruce only chuckles.

“Half the time he doesn’t even know what he’s saying.” Bruce rolls over and traces one of the marks they have left on Steve’s chest. “The other half…he sees that you enjoy it.” 

“Aaaand I love seeing you blush.” Tony mumbles from Steve’s other side before Steve can deny that the humiliating things Tony says go directly to his cock. Tony crawls up to throw an arm and a leg over Steve’s chest so he can reach Bruce as well. “I’ve always had a thing about corrupting good boys.” Bruce snorts at that, but doesn’t say anything; to Steve it looks like he’s fallen asleep.

“Steve?” Tony nuzzles at Steve’s shoulder looking hesitant for once.  
“I’m fine Tony, just…it was intense.” He isn’t sure if he’ll do the same again, he doesn’t like pretending being someone he is not; he’s already doing that far too much as it is. But submitting to Tony and Bruce, even when they made him to thinks he’s not sure he wants, he still liked it a lot. He listens to Tony and Bruce’s breathing evening out and wishes he could fall asleep just as easily. Instead he can watch the bruises and bites slowly disappear from his body while the bruises he’s left on Tony only become darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an evil bastard of a chapter and I am very glad to finally be rid of it.  
> There were a couple of requests so, now that this thing is out of the way i'm going to be picking those up.


	10. Request fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to filling a request from a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd  
> Wetting, piss-play skip if it's not your thing.

Steve doesn't realize that he needs to go right that very minute or burst, until he puts down the last of the colored pencils. Suddenly he feels full enough that he has to actively resist grabbing his crotch like a toddler to hold it in when he gets up to run to the bathroom.

 

He doesn't count on Tony and the sense of timing that can only be achieved by a man with an A.I. who monitors everyone in the house. Steve hasn't even taken two steps before he has Tony plastered to his back, the engineer's hands already grabbing for Steve's belt. 

 

Steve shakes him off, turns around to protest but ends up with Tony's tongue down his throat instead. Tony has him on his knees with his slacks around his knees within seconds biting at Steve's ass through the tight white Y-fronts Tony insists Steve wear.

 

Steve's confused cock hardens fully and Steve figures that he can hold his piss until Tony is done. Throwing off Tony who is lazy and fucked out will be easier than trying to get him to focus enough to understand that he needs to let Steve go right that moment.

 

The feeling of Tony's tongue thrusting into his hole through the wet cotton distracts Steve from his need a little. The pressure in his bladder doesn't go away but when he spreads his legs as far as he can while partly hobbled by the slacks around his knees, it becomes almost bearable.

 

"Damn it Steve! You should just let me buy you a diploma so I won't have to wait around for you to finish your homework! That's just not right!" Tony moans into Steve's skin, "I'm filing a complaint! An ass like yours should always be available for use!"

 

Tony hums scraping his goatee against the already twitching muscle he's licking making Steve moan and drop to his elbows so he doesn't have to waste focus on keeping his balance.

 

"Sorry Tony!" He slurs arching his back in the hope that the gesture will appease. Sharp slaps land on his ass taking his breath away and reverberate not only through his nervous system, as they usually do, but through his bladder as well. Strange new sensations that send waves of fear and heat through his body that make every other sensation that much sharper. He hadn't even been aware that, that is even possible but with his body shaking with the confusing impulses raking it.

 

As Steve tries to get his body under control Tony sits up, Steve can hear him fumbling with his belt, then the head of Tony's dick is slick and hot against his hole.

 

"Please..." His plea only earns him a few more slaps heating up his ass. Tony lays over Steve's back draping his body over Steve's broad back until he can mouth at the nape of Steve's neck. 

 

"I'm not going to stretch that slutty hole of yours Steve, you're lucky that I'm using lube because I'm not too happy with you at the moment." Tony purrs while he biting at Steve's nape and spine. Tony's hands wander Steve's chest twisting his nipples painfully through his shirt then sliding down to trace every groove on Steve's abdomen through the fabric.

 

In a flash Steve wonders if he shouldn't have told Tony that he needs to go after all, but Tony's hand wanders back to Steve's ass fingers slick with lube working it into the loosened muscle roughly and Steve gets distracted.

 

"Such a willing little slut, you don't even care if I prepare you properly, all you want is a dick up your ass." Steve could object, but his dick jumps at Tony's words slapping against his abdomen and leaving a wet mark. Steve has to shift his weight to relieve some of the pressure he hasn't felt noticed building.

 

"Tony please, fuck me..." Steve begs having discovered a long time ago that Tony likes it when Steve talks dirty for whatever reason. Steve's ass is slapped again, but at the same time Tony pulls his fingers out and lines up.

 

He groans as the head of Tony's dick slides past the guardian muscle. Steve can't deny that he loves getting filled up, but this time it seems different: with every snap of Tony's hips Steve is filled further, every thrust echoing through to Steve's bladder sending confusing signals through his body and making him have to fight to not wet himself as he's distracted by the pleasure of the fuck.

 

Steve wants to tell Tony that they have to stop so that Steve can go to the bathroom because he suddenly isn't sure if he'll manage to keep control until Tony is done. His blather feels like it's going to burst but his dick is rock hard and he isn't even sure that he will be able to take a piss...

 

"God you're tight! Feels like I'm opening you up all over again, fucking your tight virgin ass sloppy." Tony picks up the pace and Steve almost feels like crying trapped between wanting the different releases his body needs.

He can't even spare the effort to control his mouth. 

 

"Yes, please! More! Fuck my ass please!" He practically screams pushing back onto Tony's dick despite the flashes of pain the action sends through his body.

Tony growls and speeds up, his hands find Steve's hipbones anchoring there as Steve lets his head hang submitting to Tony's search for pleasure.

  

"I've been waiting all morning for this hot stuff." Tony moans, one of his hand slipping across Steve's skin until it's pressing on Steve's lower abdomen. Steve's dick feels like it's going to rip through the tight white Y-fronts that still hold him imprisoned. His dick has been leaking steadily since Tony pushed in. Steve can feel the wet cotton like sandpaper on his straining flesh. It feels like he's going to the scraped bloody by the time he comes, if he manages to come.

 

"You're going to come for me hot stuff; make a big mess of your undies." Tony orders, his hand cupping the wet bulge of Steve's dick and giving it a couple of squeezes. He doesn't give Steve enough stimulation to actually come just yet, but leaves Steve's dick throbbing and spitting pre-come.

 

"Harder please..." Escapes his mouth and Tony for once gives Steve what he's asking for. The slap of flesh against flesh seems deafening mixing with the steady stream of moans and whimpers.

 

Pain and pleasure rake Steve's body until he can't tell them apart and suddenly without warning Steve is coming, filling up his briefs while Tony keeps fucking him hard.

Once he starts, Steve feels like he can't stop coming, his brain shuts down narrowing his perception to the dick pummeling his ass and the come pumping out of his own.

 

He doesn't realize that something is wrong until he feels scalding liquid running down his balls wetting the cotton and dripping down his thighs. When he forces his eyes open to look there is a puddle forming between his knees and the pressure on his blather is gone because he's just pissed himself while Tony is still fucking his ass.

 

Steve's body goes numb with shock and shame just as he feels Tony come inside of him. Steve desperately hopes that Tony will not notice, just pull out and wander off without realizing what a mess Steve has made so he can clean up without anyone knowing and never think about it again.

Only Tony's hand slips down as he pulls out catching on the soaked cotton, and even fucked out Tony is nothing if not perceptive.

 

"What the hell? Steve?" Tony slurs and Steve feels heat spread across his body like a fever coming on, he can't make himself turn and look at the disgust that's bound to be on Tony's face now that he's noticed.

 

"Did you just..." Tony wonders surprisingly not pulling away as fast as he can but leaning against Steve's back instead.

 

"Steve?" His voice turns commanding and Steve has by now practically been conditioned to obey it when naked. It takes everything in him to turn his head enough that he can see Tony's face out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Sorry..." He whispers barely getting the words out between his numb lips. Steve's doesn't know when he's started to shake but Tony has to cling to his back to keep from getting tossed off: Steve can feel Tony's fingers dig into his flanks to hang on.

 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't meant to...sorry..." Now that he has his voice back all he can do is apologize and hope that Tony won't be too disgusted and angry.

 

"Did it feel good?" Tony murmurs in his ear and Steve almost buckles him off on shock because he can't have heard the question correctly. Of all the things he expects to happen, things he deserves, Steve can't deal with mocking.

He throws Tony off and scrambles to his feet aiming to get out of the room as fast as possible.

 

"Steve! Stop! Now."

 

He does all too aware of what he owes Tony, but Steve refuses to turn not wanting to open himself to more ridicule standing there in briefs soaked with come and piss the later dripping legs and drying on his skin.

 

Steve forces his muscles to stop shaking, forces all the emotions running through his body down like he's taught himself to do while fighting a long time ago. He doesn't want to listen to Tony standing up and walking up to him, but he can't close his ears. Tony's hand lands on his back and Steve can't suppress the flinch.

 

"I'm guessing that this was an accident?" Tony sounds awfully calm and miraculously free of judgment or scorn. Steve doesn't expect that to last long, Tony will soon realize that he doesn't need someone as dirty as Steve around. He doesn't want to have the conversation that will come eventually.

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve snaps, "I'm going to shower, clean up..." His voice hitches before he can force 'mess' out, "and I'll be out of your hair..."

 

"Out of my hair? Planning on going somewhere?" Steve feels Tony's hand tightening on his skin unexpectedly possessive and suddenly angry, Tony's arm wraps around Steve's waist pulling him back against the shorter man's chest. He fights against the restraining grasp determined to walk out, but can't bring himself to use his full strength.

 

"I figure you would want a pervert like..." He doesn't get to finish the sentence because Tony smothers a laugh against his back. The laugh shakes Steve enough that he grabs at Tony's hand, uncaring of his strength, to wrench it off his body. He takes another step towards the door to finally leave when Tony gets his laughter under control.

 

"Sweetheart, I don't think that out of the two of us you're the pervert." He catches up to Steve again his hand snaking up to slip into the soggy mess that is Steve's underwear as if he's oblivious to it and Steve's skin being covered with piss.

 

"So you had a little accident, it happens." Tony's fingers tease along Steve's soft dick that predictably starts to harden at the contact. Steve tries to will it down, for once he takes how much Tony's touch affects him.

 

"Not to adults it doesn't!" Steve snaps confusion taking him over because Tony isn't reacting as he should and Steve doesn't know what to do now that Tony isn't allowing him to leave.

 

"Not true. I...well we're not going there at the moment, water under the bridge," Another snicker is smothered in Steve's skin, "...really no matter what the tabloids said."

 

"Tony can we not..." Steve tries getting distracted by Tony's fingers playing over his still overly enthusiastic dick.

 

"Just tell me that it didn't feel good; feeling full, trying to control yourself because you want to be a good boy and finally having to give up, give in to the need and letting go..." The way Tony describes it, Steve would be lying that the release of it didn't feel good in the moment.

 

Then shame crashes over him again; it shouldn't have felt good no matter the circumstances he should have kept control better. He shouldn't have put himself in the situation where it could happen in the first place!

 

"Tony I don't..." He tries again to explain why what happens isn't right.

 

"You don't think you should like it, don't you? There is nothing wrong with liking getting a little bit dirty, you know." Tony purrs against his back as Steve feels himself grow fully hard under Tony's hands.

 

"I don't want to be dirty, only bad..." He denies, the words coming out as a sob as Tony presses harder against his back. Steve doesn't want to believe what Tony is saying, but he can feel Tony's hard dick against his thigh.

 

"Only bad boys are dirty huh?" Tony interrupts him, "And you don't want to be bad is that it Steve?" A whimper escapes Steve's throat and he tries to break Tony's hold again.

 

"Honestly? I won't mind if you are a dirty boy on occasion hot stuff, I don't think Bruce will mind either."

 

"You want to tell Bruce?!" Steve struggles against Tony's hold on him, it's bad enough that Tony has seen, knows...but to tell Bruce.

 

"No! Please Tony no!" He pulls on Tony's hand trying to get it out off his crotch. Steve can't believe that Tony isn't freaking out. Curiosity finally gets the better of him, he takes a chance turning to finally face Tony who looks aroused, something Steve wouldn't have thought possible.

 

"Why not? You look so hot right now; I've said before that embarrassed is an extremely good look on you Steve."

 

"I...I don't think I can..." Steve knows that Tony likes making him uncomfortable in all manner of ways. Steve doesn't understand why having him squirm and blush does it for Tony, but he's gotten to accept it. He just isn't sure that he can accept this.

 

"Would it help if I spank your ass for making such a mess?" Tony suddenly asks surging forward and grabbing Steve's crotch again. Steve hasn't gone soft yet and Tony's warm hand feels good covering the cold piss-wet and slimy cotton.

The question short-circuits Steve's brain. The thought of Tony bending him over and spanking his ass sends shivers of arousal down Steve's spine. If he's punished, he'll be a good again and he won't have to feel ashamed any longer.

 

"I need to shower." He protests weakly as Tony wipes his damp hand on Steve's abdomen.

 

"Later, first I think someone needs a spanking don't they?"

 

Steve shudders breathless at the command in Tony's voice.

 

"Yes, sir." He forces out turning around to present his ass to Tony. He is stopped, Tony pushes him back in the direction of the table and the puddle of piss that's still there.

 

"Look at the mess you made Steve, you must have been holding it in for a long time didn't you?" Tony questions his hands on Steve's shoulders pushing Steve down onto his knees.

 

"I wanted to finish so I would be free to spend time with you." Steve whispers blushing.

 

"So you tries to hold your piss?" Tony positions him, on his knees over the puddle. The piss when it pools around his knees is already cool, far different from the scalding rivulets Steve had running down his legs before. Tony gives another push and Steve is on hands and knees in the piss.

 

"Good boy, stay just like that until I tell you that you're allowed to move. Dirty boys like you need to be spanked hard so they don't feel bad about having been naughty." Tony tells him while stroking his back. Steve isn't sure why he isn't already being spanked, but he figures that he best agree and nods. "I'm going to spank your slutty ass until it's bright red hot stuff, and you are going to thank me and beg for more won't you?" Tony, Steve suspects, doesn't really expect an answer he just likes Steve's reactions to his words but this time words escape Steve without his permission.

 

"Yesss, please I need it." He moans arching his back to raise his ass higher.

 

The first time Tony's hand connects with the flesh of his ass is almost a relief. These aren't the playful, stinging smacks from before: Tony puts some strength and Steve welcomes the sharp flash of pain with a moan. He pushes back into the hand that digs into his flesh for a moment before being raised for another slap and then another.

 

Tony is far more methodical than usual landing slaps on every inch of Steve's skin heating up his ass and thighs. The slaps get harder as Tony goes, Steve can feel that he's actually putting his full strength behind them working to make Steve feel them. Steve's hands slip in the piss he's kneeling in and shame grows inside his chest again.

 

With every layer of slaps Steve feels like his nerves are getting set on fire, he crashes down on his elbows the piss splattering up onto his chest and arms.

It seems like he can't move for making a bigger mess of himself, the urge to get away hits him again but Tony's hand in the middle of his back pins him down; the hand forces Steve down until his chest is resting on the floor in the middle of the puddle and Tony spanks him harder.

 

"So pretty, red faced and red assed lying in the mess you made. Bet you like being a dirty boy, just a little because then you'll get punished and you won't even have to ask for it." Tony slaps Steve's inner thighs forcing his legs apart.

 

When Steve makes no few attempt to get away Tony stops pinning Steve down and shoves two fingers into Steve's still open hole instead.

 

"You need another fucking don't you?" Tony asks him the words dripping with satisfaction. "I'm going to fuck you in a puddle of your piss while you're still wearing your dirty undies." The words make Steve shake and spread wider offering himself without words. "Going to fuck your ass while it's sore and hot I'm going to come all over your ass make a mess of it as well."

 

"Tony! Fuck me already." Steve growls, every nerve in his body singing, but he needs more of everything Tony is willing to give and he needs it now. Shame turns and twists in his gut, mutates into something hot and dizzying that ramps up the fever running through Steve's body.

 

Steve cries out when Tony slams himself into him again. Tony puts his full weight onto Steve's back rubbing Steve's chest into the piss. Steve cranes his neck keeping his face out of the mess, breathing the pungent scent of it with every gulp of air he sucks in. Tony's hand finds its way into his hair forcing his head down, Steve twists his face away but still lands with his cheek in the puddle barely managing to close his mouth in time. He's fully spread out in the puddle of piss: the mess soaking into his skin as he breaths in the smell. Tony grabs Steve's smarting ass cheeks spreading them wide.

 

"Good boy, such a good dirty boy for me." Tony purrs, his hand disappearing for a moment, Steve feels wetness wetting the cotton on Steve's abused ass and spattering on his hole then Tony's fingers massaging it into his own dick and the muscle of Steve's overstretched hole.

 

Steve doesn't even realize that he's sobbing until he tastes the bitterness of piss in his mouth. He's completely limp, a vessel for Tony's pleasure, Tony's good, dirty boy. His dick ready to explore if only Tony gives him permission to come.

 

"Come on hot stuff, show me how much you like being dirty for me." Tony pants in his ear, his hips stuttering as he forces his dick as far as it can go into Steve's ass. He feels Tony's hand close around his dick and that's all it takes for Steve to let go again. He comes spasming and gasping, flailing in the mess while Tony assures him that he's a 'good boy' again and again.          

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand we're back with our usual programming...

Steve takes a deep breath, and allows his muscles to relax sinking into his bonds. The flat, cool metal links making surprisingly sturdy ropes: they wrap around his torso comfortable and secure binding his arms behind his back. They remind Steve that he doesn't have to make decisions, all he has to do is follow orders.

"Look at him Steve, look how much Tony needs to get fucked." Bruce murmurs from behind Steve drawing his attention to Tony writhing in the middle of the bed. "He's been aching for a good, hard fuck the whole week." Bruce's rough hand closes around Steve's hard dick stroking too lightly to do anything but tease. Steve swallows a moan and resists the urge to thrust into the grip. "You're going to be giving Tony what he needs now that you're here: a big dick wrecking his ass until he's sloppy and sore, dripping with come."

Tony moans in happy agreement spreading his legs in invitation for once curiously silent where he's usually spewing filth for all he's worth. Unfortunately as eager as Steve is, he isn't sure how it's supposed to work with him tied up like he is and unable to brace properly. Bruce leans against him rubbing Steve's back right between his shoulder blades until Steve bows his head wondering if he's allowed to ask how exactly he's supposed to do or if he isn't allowed to ask questions in this game. "On the bed." Bruce nudges him forward until Steve's knees bump the side of the bed. Bruce circles him to sit down by Tony's head already reaching for the prone man's arms. Steve manages to kneel on the bed if with a minimal amount of grace and shuffles over to Tony before settling in for further orders.

Tony pulls against Bruce's grip with a wounded moan thrusting his hips in the air looking for friction. The dick in question waves happily and Steve's mouth waters with the need to taste the hard, red flesh. Steve loves sucking Tony's dick: he really loves it when Tony isn't fully hard when he starts and he can fill his mouth then feel Tony grow as he sucks until it is fully hard and cutting off Steve's breath. He likes it when Tony fucks his mouth deep and slow keeping a hand in his hair to keep Steve from pulling away choking him for long, drawn-out moments every couple of thrusts until finally coming all over Steve's face and leaving a mess.

Steve is pretty sure he's not going to get that today, not with Bruce running the show. "Now Tony is being a good boy and keeping _quiet_." He leans down to punctuate the last word with a bite at Tony's bottom lip eliciting a whine. "In fact he's not going to say a _word_ or I will make Steve stop no matter what he's doing!" Tony looks pained, but nods reluctantly spreading his legs wider and moaning encouragingly. "He should be grateful that he's still allowed to make some noise—" Bruce leans down to bite at Tony's throat until the man is a sobbing mess and Steve wants to swallow those sounds.

Steve isn't sure what he wants more: to take Bruce's place eliciting those hungry sounds from Tony, or to have someone pay attention to his overexcited dick that's hard enough to hammer nails by now and lacking stimulation. "Steve!" Bruce snaps and he starts paying attention again. "I want you to open him up: lick Tony until he's sobbing and ready to get his ass wrecked." Steve wants to ask how he's supposed to do that, but one meaningful look from Bruce and he shuffles forward as best he can, bending forward until he can let himself fall over against Tony's thigh.

Nuzzling against the seam between thigh and torso, Steve repositions himself leaning against Tony's leg to try and get comfortable flat on his stomach. "No." Bruce orders. "Back on your knees! I don't want you messing up the bed." Steve blushes, swallowing several curses before getting his shoulders under him and kneeling up again sticking his ass in the air much to Bruce's and probably Tony's delight. He pants against the base of Tony's dick, then noses Tony's balls aside working his way down to the tight hole already twitching in anticipation.

"Good boy." Bruce murmurs and Steve wishes he was in a position to look up and see the expression on the curly haired man's face. He's never sure what Bruce is thinking at any given moment making the times Bruce takes control all the more nerve-racking. "I know how much you like using your mouth Steve, how much you like making Tony feel good." Steve moans his agreement into Tony's skin finally managing to position himself so that he doesn't have to strain his neck while licking, then sticks his tongue out licking lightly across the fluttering muscle he's been ordered to work into submission. He can't help wishing for the use of his hands to spread Tony's legs wider, lift him up for better access and so that Steve can watch Tony's reactions as he goes to town.

Tony whines above him and Steve can feel his thighs tremble against his shoulders. A hand finds its way into Steve's hair and just from the grip Steve knows that it's Bruce petting him as Steve teases his tongue into Tony's ass. Every time he sticks his tongue deep, the tight hole clenches around him almost like the muscles are trying to hold him in. He licks and sucks at the fluttering rim until he can feel Tony trembling, thrusting against his mouth looking for more.

"Let me see." Bruce says from right beside his ear, pulling Steve's head away by the hair. Tony sobs in protest at the loss of sensation when Bruce shoves two fingers into him without warning spreading his hole as wide as he can. "Almost loose enough for use, all this hole needs is a little lube—" The bottle lands next to Steve's shoulder, but he can't get enough brain cells together to figure out how he's supposed to use it.

"Are you going to free my hands?" He finally asks arching his back to remind Bruce that they have been bound in the small of it. "No, you're either figuring out how to do it, or ask for help and get a penalty." Bruce's hands follow the metal ropes across Steve's back and chest finding his nipples to flick and pull at them, then sinks his nails into the sensitive nubs.

"What kind of penalty?" Steve slurs trying not to show how much the rough touch affects him. He only lasts until Bruce digs his nails in again and twists. Tony moans approvingly wiggling to get a better look at them and Steve realizes that while he was licking his way into Tony's ass, Bruce has tied Tony's arms above his head to keep them out of the way. Distracted as he is, Steve startles when Bruce drags him upright dangling a vicious pair of nipple clamps in front of him.

"The kind you like." Is whispered against his mouth while Bruce keeps playing with his chest scratching across Steve's pectorals intent on leaving marks. Steve is torn between wanting to protest and wanting Bruce to place the clamps on his nipples already and twist the screws tight. He hates the pain they cause: an ache that doesn't go away, doesn't get less, just constantly demands part of his attention no matter what else is happening to the rest of his body sending sharp flairs of agony through Steve's body every time he moves a little unfortunately. The pain of them makes his dick twitch with need and leak all over everything and Bruce knows it.

"Well Steve?" Bruce prompts, snapping one of the clamps a hair's width away from Steve's flesh chuckling when Steve's hips snap forward eagerly without his permission. He wants to beg Bruce for another option, for something other than the clamps but his mouth takes on a life of its own. "Yes please." He hiccups arching into Bruce's hands already trembling in anticipation of pain.

"Good boy, look down." Steve does, gasping when Bruce twist his right nipple viciously then lets the teeth of the clamp sink slowly into Steve's flesh. He can't look away from the way the metal digs into his flesh the pressure increasing slowly letting him 'enjoy' the swelling pain. Tony's sharp whine finally draws Steve's attention away from his tortured nipple: he looks up at the prone man fighting his bonds wild and needy. Bruce curses beside him apparently having been just as absorbed as Steve in his pain.

"Looks like you've decided just in time." Bruce attaches the other clamp and Steve barely keeps from jumping or shaking to try and get the clamps off. "Tony's been a good boy too waiting for us so patiently." He and Tony both watch breathless with anticipation as Bruce picks up the bottle slicking his fingers.

Bruce doesn't bother to be careful, he makes Tony cry out fucking his fingers roughly into his tight channel slicking it up almost impersonally. It makes Steve marvel at Bruce's control, the way he acts so detached despite the damp bulge in his pants. "You're going to fucked hard Tony, just like you've needed the whole week. Steve is going to fuck you full of come, he isn't going to stop until I tell him to and you're going to take it all. He won't even stop if you faint, Tony, he'll just keep going until you're a complete wreck." Tony moans in agreement thrusting his hips up as far as he's able to take Bruce's fingers deeper. Steve can't look away from the red, glistening hole being prepared for his use, even with his chest on fire he can think of nothing else but getting his dick in and being surrounded by the hot tight muscle sucking him in.

"Get to it." Bruce orders and Steve shuffles closer and is faced with the dilemma of how he's supposed to enter Tony without using his hands. He thrusts his hips aiming his dick between Tony's legs, trying to catch the head of it on the rim of Tony's twitching hole. It doesn't quite work ending up only teasing them both, his slick dick leaves glistening trails on Tony's skin, but fails to work himself into Tony's body or even position himself properly for it. He glances up from under his eyelashes at Bruce, hating that he has to ask. "—is there going to be another penalty—if I can't—?" And shivering at the glint in Bruce's eyes.

"Of course there is." Bruce leans over him biting at Steve's lips until he's out of breath and leaning into Bruce for more, barely remembering the question. He doesn't even realize what Bruce has done, until the other man pulls back and there is a sharp jerk on Steve's nipples. Looking down he sees a weight now  dangling from the chain connecting the clamps. The teeth of them dig deeper into his flesh pulling harder at his nipples and Steve curses already imagining the weigh bouncing against his sternum as he fucks Tony. "Not so bad, is it?" Bruce flicks the weight gently and Steve moans for him, hips thrusting into empty air in anticipation knowing better than trying to lie.

A gentle prod has him focusing on Tony again as Bruce takes him firmly in hand guiding Steve's dick into the hole they've so diligently opened for use. Being guides into Tony takes Steve's breath away, he doesn't get to fuck him often: it isn't what he is there for after all. Bruce keeps hold of him until Steve can no longer slip out, can work himself in to the hilt on his own. Tony's slick channel tightening around Steve in welcome as he tries to help Steve fill him up.

He bites his lip shifting his weight to get proper leverage and succeeds only partly. As much as he wants to fuck Tony as hard as Bruce told him to, it doesn't quite work with him having to keep his balance even with Tony helping by hooking a leg over his shoulder. They struggle for a while until Steve feels Bruce behind him, then a hand on his back pushing him forward into Tony. "Go ahead and fuck him Steve." Bruce finally sounds affected by their play rubbing his cheek along the nape of Steve's neck licking away the sweat gathered there.

Steve tries to set a rhythm again fucking in as far as he can go, Tony whines and arches into his thrusts moaning in encouragement and fighting his bonds. He grits his teeth and settles on short sharp thrusts that don't quite do what he wants but which he can keep up for a while. Around the reactor Tony's chest glistens with sweat and he want to lean down to lick it off but can't for fear of another penalty. As he suspected, the weight pulls at the clamp with every move sending shocks through his body and straight to his dick.

Bruce's hand slips around Steve's side to scratch along his abdomen stopping him. "Enough playing around Steve. I want you to fuck him, hard." He brings Tony's other leg up to Steve's shoulder, pushing and pulling until they are both in a position Bruce likes. With Bruce behind him, helping him keep balance, Steve can finally put some power behind his thrusts pulling out almost completely then snapping his hips forward hard enough to make Tony howl. "That's it soldier boy. Make him scream himself hoarse." Steve does the best he can, leaning in as far as he can go, gritting his teeth as the clamps pull harder on his nipples as the weight swings harder. Steve twists his hips, the prone man's moans of encouragement ring in his ears, and almost managing to distract him from the throbbing pain in his chest.

He loves the flush on Tony's face, the way his eyes have gone unfocused and his mouth hangs open. Steve wants to taste that mouth, but can't and won't be allowed to until the is released. "Fuck him harder Steve!" Bruce growls punctuation the words with a sharp slaps on Steve's ass that makes his hips stutter and him attempt grind himself into Tony's ass to get away from them to the tune of the billionaire's broken moans. He wants to protest, to tell Bruce that he's doing the best he can, Steve opens his mouth to do so when Bruce spanks him again digging his nails into the tender skin right after. "Since you're struggling let me give you a hand." Is the only warning he gets before a barrage of slaps land on his ass driving him into a frenzy. 

Sobbing, trapped as he is between pain and pleasure Steve gets caught up in a muddle of sensations. Turning his head, Steve buries his face in Tony's calf sinking his teeth in without regard for the possible pain he's causing to anchor himself just a little. Steve can't help fighting his bonds, but they hold him tight only allowing him to do as he's told. Under him Tony is slack jawed with pleasure, his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head sobbing his pleasure as he's used. Tony is a sweaty, desperate mess, his wrists raw from fighting the bonds. Steve probably looks the same barely managing to stay upright, to do what Bruce ordered praying silently for permission to come. Absorbed as he is in Tony, Steve almost doesn't notice the weight of Bruce leaning on his back again.

Long, capable fingers pushing into his ass freeze him mid thrust, make him curse as he fights for control as they are replaced with a dick. Bruce's teeth sink into his shoulder as he fucks into Steve with minimal preparation. He shivers and whines as Bruce opens him up, fucks into him without mercy until he's all the way in hanging on Steve's back, his movements shoving Steve into Tony fucking them both at once.

His world narrows down to the hot, sloppy ass in front of him and the merciless dick behind him, and the two points of dull pain in his chest flaring up with every move. He doesn't even realize that he's begging to come, whining for it until Bruce slips his fingers into Steve's mouth. "You're doing so good, Steve." His hands find the clamps decorating Steve's chest to toy with them some more.

 "Come when Tony does." He finally whispers much to Steve's relief. It's the only warning Steve gets before the clamps are released and Steve's body seizes up with the accompanying explosion of pain, his nerves twisting razor wire tight. Bruce fucks him harder, pushes Steve into Tony reaching past him to close a hand around Tony's waving dick.

 Tony comes with a howl arching off the bed into Bruce's hand, his legs slipping off Steve's shoulders as he collapses into a mess. Steve follows now that he's finally allowed, falling forward onto Tony's chest his cheek against the coolness of the reactor, pumping Tony full of his come as Bruce fucks his ass seeking his own release. Steve tries to clench down on Bruce's dick, give him a tighter hole to fuck but Bruce just pets him nudging him back down when Steve tries to rise to his knees. "Rest up Steve, this is just round one." Steve can't wait, terrifying as the prospect is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of introspection but mostly wall humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored it's Friday and I feel like indulging in questionable life choices  
> not beta'd

All the running and hiding from the US army Bruce has done over the years certainly taught him a lot. Steve doesn't realize that he's there, until Bruce has him pinned against the wall. He shouldn't be doing this: Tony has given him so much already, without demanding anything but his attention in return, taking Steve is...greedy. The body under his hands radiates heat, damp with sweat like a stallion after a race panting and squirming  but not even trying to pull away. The last one is gratifying: he always has the impression that Steve is more cautious around him, nervous even. 

It could be that Steve fears what Bruce can become if he loses control, it could be that he doesn't like being around Bruce's type of scientists considering his history. He's never asked, and Steve's never offered an explanation. When Tony is present, the nervousness abates, sometimes even disappears completely depending on how much the both of them are overloading Steve's body with sensations. Steve doesn't quite avoid him, but unlike Tony, he never seeks Bruce out either .

Catching Steve in the main hall, as he comes in from a run is just a lucky break. He should let Steve pass, allow him to go take a shower and relax...instead Bruce stops him to flick peaked nipples straining against damp cotton. The touch earns him a hungry moan, encouraging Bruce to slid a hand along the bulge in the loose track pants to cup half hard flesh through the fabric leaving both of them breathless. "You little slut! You can't have gone running like this!" He hisses, delighted to find less of a barrier than expected, " Where did you take it off?" Bruce questions roughly, his mouth going desert dry. 

He can feel the beast stirring under his skin, animalistic urges waking as his blood pressure rises. Usually Bruce is serenity it-self, give or take a bit of sadism, but presented with a hot, sweaty Steve willing to submit to him without prompting...He grabs at Steve's chest, digging his fingers into hard pectorals, scratches down the rib-cage, and back up again across the abdomen taking ownership of the body on offer without further prompting.

Steve surrenders to the not so gentle touch, arching into it almost eagerly. The body under Bruce's hands trembles from the previous exertion, the way Steve licks his lips is almost obscene, and that should be enough, but Bruce wants more. He shoves his hand into Steve's sweats, swallowing a moan  at the contact with hot, sweaty skin. Steve's dick jumps into his hand growing harder as Bruce squeezes and strokes the sensitive flesh. "Or did someone else do it for you? Did you let a stranger touch you, Steve?" He questions, pulling his hand out of Steve's pants to stroke him through the material again.

"What? No!" Steve protests, wide eyed and completely sincere. Bruce keeps stroking him, admiring the way Steve's dick stretches the grey fabric and the pre-come slowly soaking in making a growing dark spot on the light fabric. "I wouldn't!" He muses, but of course what Steve claims is true, because Steve is a nice guy who through what seems to be a comedy of errors somehow ended up in Tony's  clutches and by extension in Bruce's hands: he wouldn't even think about any form of cheating.  "I'm not allowed!" He reminds Bruce with conviction, because there is a contract and Steve is nothing if not meticulous in keeping up his end of it. Bruce doubts that Steve would even look at another man without Tony's explicit permission, including himself. 

"No, you're not!" Bruce finds himself growling, a different green haze taking possession of him unexpectedly. Grabbing a hank of sweaty hair, he forcing Steve's head down by it until Steve's lips are in easy reach of his teeth. Bruce forces his way in to Steve's willingly opening mouth, to sloppily suckle on his tongue. "Only Tony and I are allowed to touch you!" He pinches and twists a nipple making Steve hiss, fighting not to show discomfort. "Yesss!" The blond agrees arching  further into Bruce's grip, looking Bruce right  in the eyes challengingly. That's the moment Bruce gets it: why Tony is still in his workshop, Steve's state of undress. "Tell me!" He orders twisting harder at the nipple, and stroking Steve's dick faster as incentive .

"I took it off just now—Tony said you'd like it." He's been set up, and can't even really be angry about it. Bruce wonders if Steve hadn't realized...but then seeing the way Steve licks his lips again, he understands that Steve knows what he's gotten himself into, possibly even been the instigator from the start.

The knowledge that Steve wants what Bruce gives him, loosens something inside of him: settles the urge to subjugate, turning it into something that's more playful. Stopping the torture for a moment, he drags Steve's shirt up baring his heaving chest. Spinning the taller man around, Bruce pins Steve to the rough wall again,  working the shirt halfway down the powerful biceps trapping Steve's arms behind his back. "Grab your elbows." He orders, leaning  down to bite at the closest shoulder, marks don't last on Steve, but it hasn't stopped either Bruce or Tony from making them . Steve pants and wiggles, only doing what Bruce tells him, after a couple of sharp swats are delivered to his ass in encouragement. Pulling his belt from its loops, Bruce uses it to bind Steve's underarms together before stepping back to admire the result while Steve tests his bindings.

The sandstone wall frames Steve perfectly: warm yellow complimenting golden skin, contrasting sharply with the black leather of the belt and the sky blue of the tangled shirt. The grey sweatpants don't  do anything for the composition, so Bruce pulls them down getting the thin fabric out of the way and hobbling Steve at the same time. "Spread." He orders fondling Steve's ass, hard muscle and soft skin under his fingers, pushing into his hands in anticipation. Wondering if Tony is watching, Bruce gets down on his knees spreading the tight cheeks, Steve's hole winks at him, and it's an invitation Bruce doesn't even try to resist. 

He leans in dragging his tongue across sweaty skin, scrapes his teeth a long a  muscular curve of ass,  and makes Steve groan. When  Bruce  finally fucks his tongue into the tight hole, Steve rocks into him only to  freeze abruptly . At first, Bruce ignores the  reaction  too absorbed in enjoying the way Steve's body opens up for him. Only it happens again and again: Steve starts rocking back into his tongue, then freezes.

"Something wrong, Steve?" He finally asks rising to look Steve in the face. "Nothing—just, the wall—it's rough and—" Steve takes an awkward step back turning just enough for Bruce to see his chest already pinking up from rubbing against the wall.

"It's hurting your pretty titties." The full body shudder that rakes Steve at his growled words, should be illegal along with the blush that slowly creeps across Steve's face and down the sculptured chest. 

"Yes—" He stammers bashfully even as he arches his back offering his chest for further abuse. Bruce is surprised how the innocent act still gets him off: it should have gotten over the debauching the innocent kink by now since Steve hadn't even been that innocent in the first place considering where Tony had found him. Yet there is something captivating about the sincerity with which Steve squirms when they talk filth or play with him, the way Steve gives himself over to all the flavors of pleasure they care to acquaint  him with.

"Good." He captures the plump, pink nubs between his fingers giving them a vicious twist, then pushes Steve roughly against the wall again."I'm going to fuck you right up against the wall, until you're crying for me because you want to come so bad despite being sore." Raising up on his toes, Bruce catches the lobe of Steve's ear between his teeth while pushing two fingers into the tight ass he's aiming to fuck. Steve doesn't answer him, but he does gasp and moan tightening his inner muscles around Bruce's fingers in welcome. "Spread!" He orders once more stepping back, Steve obeys at once straining the material that's still acting like a hobble as far as it will go. "Rub your titties against the wall, give them a good workout." He pushes another finger in to Steve, sets a harsh rhythm finding the prostate every couple of jabs until Steve can't help but move.

With movement come all the sounds Bruce has gotten addicted to since getting invited to share in Tony's...whatever it is that Tony considers Steve to be. The taller man fights to swallow moans and groans, fights to keep composure  for a little while longer. Bruce enjoys watching Steve crumble, those last shreds of composure break bit by bit until Steve finally gives in no longer caring about the discomfort that following Bruce's commands will bring him and shamelessly rocks between Bruce's fingers and the rough wall letting out all of the sounds he's been fighting to keep in for Bruce to enjoy. 

As much as Bruce enjoys watching, his dick reminds him that joining in is far more fun before long. Steve's distressed whine when Bruce's fingers disappear from his hole is gratifying. They don't have lube: Bruce hadn't been counting on this, and if Steve had planned some solution to the problem, he isn't coherent enough to give Bruce even a hint. Once he's freed himself from his trousers, Bruce jerks himself a couple of times gathering as much pre-come as possible in his hand. He slicks himself up as best he can with the sticky fluid, pushing in slower than he usually would even if he's half convinced Steve could take it.  "Bruce, please!" Steve moans pushing back hard  without warning, knees scraping against the wall as he takes Bruce's to the hilt in one go . Bracing his shoulder against the wall Steve manages to glance across his shoulder at Bruce mischief in his eyes and starts to fuck himself before Bruce can take back control thighs straining as he raises himself and drops again and again. Bruce is almost tempted to allow Steve the insolence...

Except that he isn't.

Pushing forward he steps up until he hears Steve's sweatpants rip as the taller man fights for balance, Bruce shoves a hand between Steve and the wall finding his hard and leaking dick almost flat against Steve's abdomen and less than an inch away from the wall. It doesn't take any effort at all to wrap a hand around the slick flesh and pull until the spongy head drags across the rough stone torturously slow. Steve's howl is probably audible  in the basement, even if Tony is blasting his music again. The way every muscle in his body tightens at the sensation, Bruce is almost worried that his dick is going to be pinched off. As if it takes a few seconds for the full effect to set in, Steve sag s  against the stones, his head falling back as he bares his throat surrendering fully. "Good boy." Bruce finds himself mouthing against Steve's temple while fucking into him again, deciding that he isn't letting Steve go until the hall wall is drenched in come.


	13. Interlude

Funny how Steve has suffered through torture with more composure than...He buries his face in the pillow, sucks soggy cotton into his mouth hoping to muffle as many embarrassing noises as he can, because Tony doesn't need more ammunition. Not with the way Steve writhes across the bed, arching his back and spreading his legs to offer Tony better access to his ass. Part of him _hates_ how much he's come to need Tony's hands on him, on his ass working him open, Tony's mouth doing filthy, unspeakable things to him, Tony's dick filling him up...but only after Tony gets bored of filling Steve with all manner of toys.

_There are toys now!_ Steve is pretty sure they must have existed in his youth, but _he_ certainly hadn't known about them. Now there were websites, now there was Tony who could take one look at a picture and make his own, usually better one in so many ways. Toys to stretch, fill, tease, drive Steve out of his mind, and Tony had mastered the use of all of them...A sharp slap on his ass jerks Steve out of his thoughts. More startled than hurt he manages to raise his head enough to look at Tony across his shoulder. "Am I _boring_ you? Sunshine?" The dark haired man questions sweetly, spanking him again and leaving a matching spot of heat on the other side of Steve's ass. "Maybe I should teach you how to pay attention—" Tony muses pushing himself to his knees, then forcing Steve's ass higher as well. Cold air hits his dick, which had been rooting against the rough cotton, reminding Steve how much he needs to come, and how impossible it's going to be while Tony keeps him in that position. "Not that spanking does any good. You actually get off on that!" One of a side effects of the serum: nerves that are a bit messed up, messed up enough that under certain circumstances Steve can't tell what's what any longer: pleasure and pain blending into sensation that makes him soar, sensation he can't get enough off, as Tony damn well knows. "Maybe I should try something new?" Tony's thumb rubs roughly across Steve's already sloppy hole, hooks into the loosened muscle and pulls until Steve is sure he's gaping. "Spank your hole, instead of your ass—" Just to the thought of it leaves Steve breathless, he's so sensitive there: once he' aroused any, and every type of touch has him begging for more. He wonders what Tony would use? Not his hand probably, all kinds of implements pass the review in Steve's mind distracting him again, and Tony notices. "Guess you like that idea, huh?" The dark haired man growls viciously, his nails clawing welts along the back's of Steve's thighs. "On your back, sunshine." He orders hoarsely, pulling away and depriving Steve of his touch.

It takes Steve a couple of minutes to comprehend the order, whining at the loss of Tony against his body. He feels Tony getting off the bed leaving him bereft. All Steve can do, is as he's told: get control of his limbs again an allow himself to slump to the side, then roll over his legs automatically falling open. "Look at you—" Tony's voice caresses his skin, if Steve closes his eyes listening to the words is almost as good as being touched. "I haven't even started, and you already look sloppy enough to have worked a shift in a whore house!" He should get up, slug Tony one for the insinuation, only his body tightens at the touch, ass clenching around air already picturing himself on a rickety bed that creeks ominously and sways every time anyone finds his way between Steve's legs. He's be grubby with sweat, slick and slippery with come leaking from his ass to pool on the mattress gluing his skin to the grimy fabric. He can see himself using the last of his energy to turn his head, look towards the corner of the room where Tony would be, rocking back and forth in a chair against the wall, watching Steve get used...or not, but most importantly present.

A cold metal band closes around his wrist, startling Steve out of his fantasy to look up at Tony who's back by the bed frowning down at him. "We really have to do something about your attention span, cupcake." He doesn't bother to explain what he's planning, just guides Steve's arm up to fasten it to the headboard designed especially to be able to withstand his strength when Steve's half out of his mind. He raises his other hand without being told, hating how much he needs whatever it is Tony has decided to do to him, loves that Tony is willing to indulge him this way.

Having Steve cuffed to the headboard, isn't enough for Tony it seems: cold metal is locked around his ankle, his leg folded until it can be bound to his thigh, the process repeated on the other side. Steve fights to keep his breath stead, Tony's warm, capable hands on his skin more of a comfort than he'd ever be willing to admit. The final touch is a hard pillow shoved under his lower back that raises his ass leaving him...fully accessible. "Don't you make a pretty sight." Several more sharp slaps on Steve's ass make him fight the bonds grateful for the opportunity to test that no matter what Tony does, he won't be able to escape it, will have to accept, submit, endure, enjoy. "JARVIS, how about some pictures: I want our dear captain's first lesson in being a good little slut to be properly documented."

Steve jerks at the words, strains against the bonds again not sure what he's trying to accomplish: escape, stop Tony from recording anything or simply exhaust himself. He misses the AI's answer, not that it really matters, only managing to listen again when Tony falls on the bed next to him throwing an arm across Steve's middle. The weight of the limb anchoring him in the now and here making it easy to do as Tony wants. "We're going to have so much fun, sunshine." Tony promises, turning to hover over Steve once he stops struggling.

Something lands on Steve's chest, when he raises his head it is a strap: wider than a belt, narrower than a shaving strap, solid, firm leather. "I'm going to whip your slutty hole, Steve. Then when your sloppy hole is a red, raw mess, I'm going to let you feel this strap on your balls and tits as well. Then, when you're a sobbing mess, I'm going to fuck your slutty ass and if you're a good boy and pay attention like you should—I might be persuaded to let you come." The last words are whispered against Steve's lips right before Tony takes possession of his mouth. The kiss turns from sloppy and biting into gentle and skilled confusing Steve who's still trying to come to terms with Tony's words and the way his body tightens in anticipation. "Yes, please." He blurts once Tony allows him, "Please, Tony, please hurt me!" Escapes him, a violent blush following the words, because how can anyone ask... "I just love how polite you are, sunshine." Tony grins, and picks up the strap moving between Steve's legs. He has to arch his neck, look down his bound body to watch Tony play with the strap studying him, probably considering where he wants to leave the first mark. Steve can't avoid looking at his own straining dick in this position, the organ is hard enough to curve against his abdomen, head slick and glistening, dark pink already and getting darker, proof of Steve's...enthusiasm.

The strap seems heavier when it finally does come down. Tony is kind enough to let Steve get acquainted with the leather before starting the actual punishment, a neat red strip forms on Steve's inner thigh right along the seam of leg and torso, another one forms on the other side while Steve is still catching his breath. Tony doesn't bother to hold back, when the strap does land between his ass cheeks, Steve is left gasping for breath from the bold of pain that shakes his body. He's still trying to breathe through the pain, when Tony bends down tracing the red mark across Steve's hole with his tongue. "Yeah, we're going to have so much fun!" He moans against Steve's skin leaving Steve squirming in an attempt to get away from the scratch of Tony's beard against his sore skin.

After that, the strap rains down without pause, to Steve it seems like Tony makes a deliberate effort to mark up as much skin as he can, making complicated patters with the strap to leave Steve's ass and thighs crimson by the time he's done. He tries to fight the pain first, but soon has no choice but give up and take it, breathe through the wave after wave of pain focusing on Tony: concentration on the man's face as he works, the pleasure as Tony observes the way Steve's skin changes color. Steve isn't sure if he'd gone soft or not, but at some point he realizes that he's achingly hard again, pre-come smeared all over his abdomen from his dick jumping with every blow, while all Steve can think about is Tony and the way it's going to feel to have the dark haired man fuck him, coming inside of him as a reward for being good and taking his punishment as ordered. So Steve lies back, and allows himself to experience everything: the sharp pain of every stroke, the dull pain of bruised flesh, the way his breath catches and turns into sobs, the way his sight blurs as tears start to leak from his eyes for no reason at all. Eventually everything fades except the bonds, the pain and Tony, mostly Tony who is using Steve as he pleases, how Steve is pleased to be used.

He doesn't know how long it takes for him to realize that Tony has stopped, when he can think beyond the pain again, Tony is lying at his side tracing random patterns across Steve's chest and abdomen. "Good boy, Steve. You took that so beautifully, gonna show you some of the pictures later, you're going to love them!" Tony murmurs in his ear, wiping the tears off Steve's face and nuzzling against his cheek. "Back with me?" He asks, probably a bit later since his hands are no longer on Steve's face, but playing with his nipples instead. "Yeah, I think—" Fingers clamp down on Steve's nipple, pull on the tight nub then twist viciously making Steve moan in pain and arch into the grip. "Yes!" He hisses through clenched teeth, fear churning in his belly as he remembers Tony's 'plan'.

"Good." Tony licks his way down Steve's throat, gnawing at a collarbone then further down towards the unmolested nipple to remedy the situation. Steve is moaning steadily, pushing his chest towards Tony's mouth when he finally pulls away. Steve feels bereft, the cool air of the room in contact with his saliva coated nipple makes him shiver and almost demand Tony's mouth back, except that's not his place, not what Tony wants so Steve makes himself relax into the bonds again, bonds that feel more like an extension of Tony's embrace that anything...restrictive. "Ready for more?" Tony asks picking up the strap again. Distantly Steve is aware that he can object: stop the pain, have Tony lie down next to him again, only there is a note of anticipation in Tony's tone that Steve can't ignore. "Yes."

He gets his mouth fucked by Tony's tongue in reward. "Good, 'cause I really, really need to fuck you, sunshine." It isn't what Steve expected to happen, but not something he'd ever object too. He moans appreciatively craning his neck to watch Tony slick himself up. No other preparation is needed, even if Tony hadn't played with Steve's ass for a hour before whipping him raw, Steve wouldn't have wanted to waste the time on preparation when Tony can just push in, and work him open with his dick.

Tony sheaths himself inside of Steve in one thrust, finally fills him properly warm and alive, fucking him hard. Every couple of thrusts he hits Steve's prostate making him see stars, but Steve knows it isn't about his pleasure but Tony's. He tightens his ass as much as he can enjoying the strain along with the way Tony's body presses on the welts covering his ass and thighs. "You've been such a good boy for me, Steve!" Tony moans, rough hands digging into the muscle of Steve's thighs to keep him in position. "Such a good, pain slut." The name calling shouldn't leave Steve pleased like he's just received a compliment. "Yes, your—" He manages to articulate before giving up while hoping like hell that Tony understands. " _My pain slut_ , yes, you are!" Tony growls, closing his hand around Steve's dick unexpectedly. Steve screams, jerking in his bonds as his dick is stripped with a too tight grip that forces and orgasm out of him. It blows his mind, leaves him lost in his own body for ages until the pain of his dick still getting jerked brings him back. He wants to beg Tony to stop, already has his mouth open to beg him to stop when Tony's fingers twist, pinching right under the head of Steve's dick leaving him screaming in agony, his whole body clenching...and feeling Tony come inside him.

The dark haired man slumps on top of him with a drawn out moan, trapping Steve's still hard dick between them. "God—, damn—, Steve—" If he wasn't feeling about the same, Steve would laugh at Tony's sudden inability to speak. Tony rubs his face in Steve's chest, his beard scratching annoyingly across Steve's sweaty skin. He untangles them lazily, but makes no effort to release Steve's bonds, gathering some sheets and making himself comfortable next to Steve instead. "I'm not going to untie you, sunshine, waste of effort if I have to tie you up all over again for round two." He declares eventually.

"Round two?" Steve repeats weakly, his dick certainly cheers the announcement, the rest of him though...He already feels raw around the edges, even if he can already start to feel everything healing. "What? You thought I forgot the rest of my promise?" Tony laughs, scratching around Steve's closest nipple with the edge of his nail. "I—" The dark haired man kisses him again, slow and steady, while playing with Steve's nipples until all he can think about it having Tony inside of him again. "Yes please, Tony." He pants meekly, settling back into enjoying the other man's closeness. "Good boy. Now, while we're having a little break—JARVIS, how showing us some of the pictures you just took."

Steve whimpers, already feeling another blush start before the first photograph is projected on the ceiling for their viewing pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not strictly speaking part of the continuity, but I'm pissed off because of internet problems and that generally means therapeutic smut writing.


	14. Chapter 14

It's sheer luck the pull up bar doesn't get mangled when Steve feels unexpected coldness at the small of his back. He twists away from the touch losing his form, twisting in the air to face the intruder as he lands. Tony hovers a foot from where Steve was seconds before, hand encased in a metallic glove still stretched out to touch, facial expression hovering somewhere between lust and curiosity as he looks down. "Twitchy much?" Tony's face settles eventually into his usual smirk, but the glint of lust remains easily seen by someone who knows what to look for. 

"Not so you'd notice." Getting startled out of his concentration by someone flying up to him, just isn't sporting. 

"Riiight—" Tony shifts his weight, circling the high bars curiously. "Now get back up here, I was enjoying the show."  

"I was exercising!" Steve sighs, wondering if for once ignoring Tony's orders Isn't the more sensible decision. 

"And you can go right back to it. Don't tell me I'm that distracting?" The flying genius leans down scrutinizing Steve as he goes—Steve bites his lip, but can't quite help the faint blush that starts at the tips of his ears. Tony, far too observant at all the wrong times, winks lecherously. "Right back at you, hot stuff. Not get back to what you were doing!" 

With another sigh, Steve centers himself, picks a nice boring spot on the far wall to look at instead of the engineer buzzing around and jumps up grabbing the bar. He hangs there for a couple of breaths just to feel the stretch before pulling himself up. When the cold touch comes again, Steve does his best to ignore it instead of trying to pull away. Tony's metal encased fingers run up and down his spine; the touch too light to be anything but a mild annoyance. 

It even works, until Tony's touch wanders down to the waist of Steve's pants to fiddle with the string holding them up. Steve's motion tugs on it and he can feel the knot loosening with every pull up. Steve is glad that he's already sweating, otherwise Tony would see how much his touch actually affects Steve. Part of him is annoyed with Tony's casual invasion of his quiet time, but most of him—most of him has tightened in anticipation of—more. 

He loses the sweats somewhere between the second and fourth set; almost a good thing too because his skin feels like it's on fire. Tony staying silent around him is more unnerving that having the man soundlessly circling him in mid air randomly touching and caressing. With his eyes closed, his body becomes a furnace: muscles finally burning with the exertion, skin burning with anticipation of touch. "Damn it, Steve! You're too—something—to be real!" Metal fingers  run along the underside of his dick, and Steve moans arousal he's been holding at bay flooding his mind. 

Tony lands in front of him from the sound of it, and Steve makes the mistake of looking down. Whatever else Tony's original intent, all Steve can see on his face now is lust. "Now, don't you dare stop, gorgeous." His cool hand wraps around Steve's dick and he's being swallowed down until he's practically down Tony's throat. Suddenly he's deaf, dumb and blind to anything but the burn in his arms and the wet heat of Tony's mouth.  

Caught in limbo he hangs there fighting not to fall or choke on his own tongue. The sharp slap on his ass gets him moving by instinct: pulling away from the sting, only to drop again when Tony groans around him in approval. Steve looks away: mouth too dry, dick too hard to protest—hates that Tony's gym is too neat and polished, not a single crack in the paint of the ceiling and walls for him to focus on to distract himself from his predicament. Another slap, this time on the back of his thigh, has him pulling up, grudgingly settling into a rhythms that is rewarded. Tony steps closer, takes him deeper and hums his approval fingers digging into Steve's thighs encouragingly almost as if Tony already needs support staying upright.  

Steve hooks one ankle around the other, spreading his legs to make room for Tony to get closer and is rewarded with fingers teasing at his ass hole, blunt metal teasing at the muscle threatening to push in with only the sweat running down his body for lube. With gloves on Tony's fingers are thicker: if Tony was too rough penetration would hurt, Steve imagines the sensation of the scales that make up the fingers catching on the rim on his hole Tony pulls out only to screw his fingers back in deeper with every push as Steve's body fights the uncomfortable intrusion clinging to the slowly warming metal.  

Shuddering with want Steve almost falters barely managing to hang on hanging off the bar like a dead weight until he manage to get his breathing under control or as good as he can manage considering—everything, considering Tony's eyes wide and eager drinking in every moment of Steve's struggle: an animalistic sort of satisfaction oozing from every pore. 

Steve tries to look away from the intensity, but only manage to catch the sight of them in the mirror: Tony swaying on his feat, dick bulging in jeans too dark for Steve to make out if the bulge is wet or not, his fingers digging in Steve's flesh as he forces him to fuck his throat. His own body looming over the dark haired man, curling into him as much as he can while hanging from the bar glistening with sweat and looking drunk. They look like a kind of twisted modern piece of art: a sculpture that belongs at the MoMA and not in an airy gym. 

In the end it's easier to look down at Tony, easier to beg. "Tony, please, please let me—let me down, let me come—" He barely has the air to form the words, doesn't even know what he actually wants—just wants _Tony's voice_ telling what to do—the one thing he currently can't have. Tony purrs around him, and Steve tightens his abdominal muscles curling up as best he can to fuck himself all the way down Tony's throat feeling it spasm around him. Looking down, Steve watches Tony struggle for breath; fight to pull back and pull Steve closer clawing at Steve's highs and ass hard enough to break skin. Tony's face darkens, deprived of air he turns all kinds of red and purple, tears pooling in the corners of Tony's eyes, but underneath it all Steve can see the lust. 

The lust in Tony's eyes pushes Steve over the edge spilling himself down the tight throat milking him relentlessly. The climax leaving him powerless, barely holding on long enough for Tony to extricate himself from under his body before allowing himself to drop onto the mats. Tony follows him down collapsing onto his knees while sucking down air, wiping come and drool out of his goatee. 

As much as Steve would love to lay there, he can't leave Tony unsatisfied. 

Rolling over he curls around the man desperately clawing at the buttons of his jeans. Knocking Tony's hands away he rips the jeans open closing his hand around the dark red dick popping free wet and desperate for any kind of attention. Tony's fingers tangle in Steve's hair, forcing his head down until he's sucking on the throbbing flesh. "Good man!" Tony moans, "God! Your mouth, hot stuff!" The sound of Tony's voice has Steve stirring again as Tony nudges him onto his back throwing a leg across Steve's chest. "Yeah! You're so good doing what I want, buttercup, but this is what you really want isn't it? Lying back and getting used like the slut you are, _my_ gorgeous slut!" The genius howls, and Steve tastes Tony's release on his tongue before Tony pulls out and coats his face with the remainder of it.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because fucking in mid-air didn't make sense logistically...


	15. Chapter 15

He knows what is coming, but it still comes as a surprise when Tony catches him. Steve is bound and blindfolded, a gag is pushed into his mouth as he opens up to protest. The plastic stretching his lips uncomfortably, the straps cutting into the corners of his mouth.

Tony never uses a gag, he likes the sounds Steve makes when he's being played with.

Steve knows it's Tony tying him up, dragging him somewhere and bending him over something with his still clothed ass in the air. Still, with the gag in, and a blindfold covering his eyes, it can be anyone moving around behind him and that has Steve's stomach-churning.

He strains against his bonds, but the thin metal ropes hold him tight even when he strains against them for real. All it gets him is several sharp slaps on the ass, and fingers probing harshly between his legs, pinching his balls until he moans in surrender and goes slack.

"Good." The voice is computer-generated, inhuman and unfamiliar. It sets Steve struggling again until the treatment is repeated, his balls palmed and squeezed until he's gasping for breath. Steve wants to keep fighting, would keep fighting if some part of him wasn't curious to see what comes next. He expected to be naked by now, not be sweating through his clothing, his dick getting uncomfortable in the confines of his pants.

The punishing hands return to his ass, knead and pinch until he tries to get away, before ripping Steve's pants right along the seam exposing his asshole to the cool air of the room.

The "No!" that escapes him, is muffled by the gag, his captor's fingers are cold on his skin, covered in metal. It fits with the voice, reminds Steve of old science fiction where space robots took over the world.

Two metal covered fingers circle his asshole, trace the rim over and over again stitching between pressing harshly then barely touching. It's a tease Steve can't help react to, not after month with Tony and Bruce... He screams into the gag, as two metal fingers push into him without warning, twisting and thrusting roughly as Steve bucks and twists again, almost losing his balance. Another barrage of slaps has him freezing, fighting to suck in enough breath through the gag.

"Comply!" the next order comes, or maybe a warning, Steve isn't sure. His body tightens in anticipation of whatever it is that's going to happen, there are so many things his captor can decide to do. The tip of something presses against his hole, cold and, thankfully, slick. Steady pressure spreads him open, wider and wider, with little preparation soon the stinging ache sets in that has Steve grunting as he tries not to pull away and earn himself more punishment.

"Comply!" his captor repeats, but the pressure stops, the thing that's being pushed inside of Steve is left in place, not moving an inch no matter how hard Steve tries to push it out. He tries anyway, straining against the intruder as hard as he can without moving, relaxing when he can't keep it up without moving, only realizing that he's been fucking himself on the toy when, with a metallic laugh, his captor starts pressing it deeper.

Steve is pretty sure the toy can't be as big as it feels, but without the ability to look he can't be sure. Sweat breaks out all over his body as Steve is spread open further, he bites at the gag filling his mouth trying and failing to keep all the sounds he wants to make under control. Tears spring to Steve's eyes as the toy gets even wider, and the rim of his ass protests the strain.

When his asshole snaps shut around the narrow base, it's almost with an audible snap, he screams as his body pulls the plug in, settling around the large toy. The blindfold soaks up his tears of shock, the seat of the bench over the back of which he's been thrown soaks up the spit dribbling from his mouth.

Something is pressed into his hands, it's oval and soft, attached to a tube that Steve's can't follow bound as he is. He wonders if this is him getting another way to safe word out, outside of computer monitoring.

"Squeeze!" The computer-generated voice orders and Steve does, expecting a sound or something of the like, not for the toy inside of him to swell. It can't be much, but it feels like Steve is going to be torn apart. He relaxes his grip, hoping against hope that the pressure inside of him will lessen, but it remains, —"Squeeze!" The order comes again, and now that he knows what's coming, Steve—Steve shakes his head against the bench seat, moaning into the gag in hope or relief.

"Squeeze!" The order comes again, accompanied by a slap on the ass that resounds through the plug vibrating into his body. Steve's knees tremble, but he manages to lock them, shuffling as he tries to postpone having to obey the order.

He's slapped again, the hand landing square on the base of the plug, rocking it deeper into Steve and making his ass spasms around the too thick intrusion. He sobs and trembles, his hands convulsing under their own power making the plug swell further.

"Again!" His captor orders and Steve shakes his head harder, his body starting to shake as he waits for another blow.

It doesn't come, Steve waits, bracing himself for the sharp pain and dull pressure, until his body gives out and he sags in his bonds. Only then does the metal hand comes, slipping between his legs to squeeze his balls again, then further forward to trace the lines of his trapped dick reminding Steve how much his body doesn't object to the abuse.

Metal fingers grab his by the hair, force his head back until he's lifted up and painfully arched, "Now!" The order comes, and Steve squeezes moaning into the gag, fresh tears welling in his eyes. Metal fingers brush across his cheek, and only when the shock of the stretch stops reverberating through his body, does Steve realize that the wetness on his cheek isn't only tears.

A blush spreads across his body, and Steve is grateful that his clothed and face down all of a sudden, at least his captor won't see it. The metallic chuckle behind his, tells Steve he might not be completely right.

"Squeeze!" He's told, fingers dancing threateningly over his balls, and Steve does, as slow as he can, trying to give himself time to adjust.

"Good." The computer-generated voice praises, the hand on his balls disappearing when Steve squeezes the blub again without being prompted, rubbing at the overstretched rim of his asshole instead soothing and teasing at once until Steve squeezes again.

Once he gets a rhythm going, it isn't so bad, Steve tells himself, concentrating on squeezing as slow as he can. He almost misses his captor stepping away, walking around the room and opening cupboards like he doesn't have a bound man pumping up a plug in his ass draped over a bench in the middle of the room.

His captor does come back from time to time, metal hands cold on Steve's bare ass and heavy on his back. Steve can't them pay too much attention, not if he doesn't want to be broken apart. He doesn't know how long he stays there torturing himself when he can't bring himself to squeeze the bulb one more time, Steve becomes aware of someone's sobs and moans echoing around the room, and the wet mess his face is buried in.

It feels like he's shaking apart, his ass on fire and his dick in agony.

"Again!" Comes the command, and all Steve can do is shake his head screaming around the gag that he can't, unable to gather the energy for the punishment that's bound to follow his disobedience. Instead, he feels a metal hand wrap around his hands and the other cupping his dick through his pre-come soaked pants.

His dick is squeezed along with the bulb, pleasure, and pain jumbling Steve's thoughts until he finds himself grateful for the bonds keeping him from flying apart as every sensation running through his body comes rushing in at once. The stretch in his ass, the pressure of the toy on his prostate and bladder, the way his dick aches rubbed raw against his underpants.

Suddenly, all he wants is release from bondage, torture or maybe just. The metal hand makes him squeeze again, the other slowly tightening around his dick to the point of pain—something twists and with a muffled howl Steve is coming, his body spasming as he loses control and falls on the floor twitching and straining.

The blindfold slips off, and through his tear-crusted eyes Steve looks up at a featureless face, a gold and crimson egg with slits for eyes and mouth bending over him. The bulb slips out of his numb fingers as Steve tries to scramble away as best he can, only for the robot to kneel between his legs, dragging him back effortlessly, spreading Steve's legs to examine the wet spot on his crotch. Crimson fingers trace the outline of it, rubbing the wet fabric against Steve's sensitive dick, ripping the fabric to expose it once Steve whimpers.

"Again!" The robot says, wrapping his fingers around Steve's dick and tapping on the base of the plug.

Steve wants to scream "No!" And "I can't!" Only his body seems to be beyond his control. The chill of the metal feels good on his sore dick, every tap on the base of the plug rocking through Steve's body until he's sobbing and thrusting into the cold, slowly tightening grasp.

"Now!" The electronic voice command and Steve comes, arching off the floor, making a mess of himself and the robot crouching over him, shaking apart as the robot strokes him through the agonizing waves of pleasure and into darkness.

 

He wakes up in his own bed, naked and clean, his body aching and—empty, unnaturally so in fact—

"Morning, sunshine!" Tony purrs, throwing the tablet he's been working on onto the bedside table and rolling closer to Steve, "have fun?" His hand slips under the sheet as he talks, petting Steve's chest.

His mouth is dry, but Steve manages an, "I—don't know," before reaching for the glass on the bedside table. Tony sits up, frowning down at him, pulling the sheet off of Steve completely to run his hands over his body. "I'm not hurt, Tony," he tries again, after gulping down the whole glass, "just—empty." He doesn't know how to explain it any other way.

"You would," Tony murmurs, tugging on Steve's knee until he spreads his legs and freezes, remembering the robot between his legs and the plug.

"I think I forgot," Steve offers, grabbing Tony's hand when he tries to reach for reach for his ass.

"You forgot?" The engineer frowns harder, his hands tightening into fists.

"I forgot it was you, I think," Steve offers, guiding Tony's hand to his hip and covering it with his own, "you didn't talk, and I couldn't—I didn't expect that."

"You did want 'intense'" Tony reminds him defensively, and Steve has to wonder if he's feeling guilty.

"I did, didn't I?" He reaches up, cupping Tony's jaw and guiding him down for a soft kiss, tracing Tony's features with his fingers.

"Just give it some time sweet pea," Tony offers, "take another nap or something!"

"Will you stay?" Steve asks, almost sure of the answer.

To his surprise, Tony sighs dramatically, reaching back to snag his pillow throwing himself down next to Steve. "The things I do for you!" He huffs, "I do have to work, occasionally you know."

"Sorry," Steve wants to tell Tony that he'll manage on his own.

"Shut up, Steve!" Tony orders, tugging on his arm until Steve rolls over practically covering him, "go to sleep, if you feel up to it, I'll fuck that sloppy hole of yours later—maybe think of something to tighten you right back up again." He whispers in Steve's ear, Steve bites his lip, not bothering to suppress a shiver of anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even half decent things must come to an end.  
> Thanks, everyone who's followed along through long periods of nothing.  
> I've gone off the pairing after Winter Soldier and it doesn't look like I will return to it anytime soon.  
> So this story collection is officially complete.


End file.
